Hell on Earth, Book 2: Futures Divided
by timan
Summary: After surviving the events of the original timeline the scoobys are happy that Rebecca now has a normal life. but Wolfram and hart has different plans that will see the return of the apocalypse
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Rebecca Summers."

Rebecca smiled and took to the stage. The slender 22-year-old woman walked excitedly to the podium. She brushed her brown hair away from her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at the sea of people and pulled the neatly folded paper from her pocket.

"Oh my god this is so amazing," she said with breathless excitement, "when the Dean told me that I was nominated for the first U.C.L.A. humanitarian award I was shocked . . ."

In the audience Buffy smiled happily. She heard about the award after flying to L.A. to collect the new group of recently activated slayers and she couldn't be prouder. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't get it." Buffy said

Xander looked at her in confusion.

"It's an award ceremony Buff. You do something good they give you a shiny trophy."

Buffy flashed Xander a look.

"I get that," she replied, "I'm talking about Becky, I mean, she got moms sensibility, got my looks, DEFINITELY got dawns mouth. And after all that she turned out like Willow."

"Hey! Sitting right here!" Willow snapped back

"I don't mean that in a bad way Will it's just . . . how did she get so smart?"

"Well she had good support around her," Angel replied

"It's a shame I have to spend so much time in Rome. I don't get to see her that much. I hear she one of the highest marked sophomores at U.C.L.A. between that and her slayer duties I don't know how she Copes."

"The way I hear it he has great time management skills," Xander replies, "or was it lots of caffeine I can't really remember."

"It's a shame Dawns not with us to see this she would have . . ." Willow started

The mood on the table suddenly got a little sadder. Willow gripped Kennedy's arm a little tighter. Kennedy smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Even after all this time Dawn was still a hard topic to talk about. Willow was amazed how well Becky handled herself through that whole time, then again, Becky was an amazing girl all round.

Buffy leaned in closer to Angel

"I was just thinking." She said.

"'Bout what?" Angel replied

"This whole thing. The only reason she accepting the award now is because decades ago she sacrificed herself to save the world."

Angel nodded. He knew he had Becky to thank. If it weren't for her he would have lost his soul to wolfram and heart.

Alley way just north of the Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles – 2004

". . . Is it just me?" Spike commented as he leaned against the wall gasping for breath, "or didn't these guys put up much of a fight."

"You noticed that to." Angel replied

This didn't make any sense to Spike. Why send out the largest demon army in the world only to get them selves slaughtered. He looked over to Angel

"So what are we thinking? Cannon fodder?" Spike asked

"They weren't cannon fodder. Their a ploy." Angel replied

"'Scuse me?" Spike asked

"Just be ready" Angel replied

Spike looked curiously at Angel. Maybe he had been hit one to many times during the battle.

Suddenly both vampires heard a soft whistling sound. The looked around for the source but couldn't see anything that could be making it.

"What the hell?" Spike asked

There was a bright flash of brilliant white light and when both Vampires opened their eyes again they were standing in the last place they were expecting to be.

The white room.

Both Angel and Spike looked around defensively to see if they were being cornered for any reason. Off in the distance they saw a person approaching. As Angel's eyes began to focus he realized immediately who it was.

"Lilah." He said expectantly

Lilah Morgan approached the pair of vampires. She smiled at them both and proceeded to clap.

"Very, very, good," she said in her trademark sarcastic tone, "it was touch and go for a few minutes there but in the end our heroic adventurers pulled through."

"What the bloody hell do you want with us?" Spike replied

Lilah grinned happily at them both. From under her arm she produced the cylinder holding the Shanshu prophecy. Unsealing the end she pulled out the ancient scroll and held it lightly in her hand.

"I'm here, Gentlemen, to give you you're reward." She announced cheerfully, "the Shanshu prophecy says that if the vampire with a soul survives the Apocalypse he will become human, well, you both survived so one of you is going to get to be a real boy again . . . Spike."

"Me?" Spike asked in amazement, "Angel has done a lot more good. He deserves the fancy heart beat more then I do."

"Well unfortunately he waved that right." Lilah replied

"Did I?" Angel replied smugly

Lilah looked confused at the brooding hero. From his pocket he pulled out a small flat disk. He rubbed his hand around it three times and said a phrase in Latin. Lilah looked at the signature on the Shanshu prophecy. The letters began to shift and the blood began to rearrange it's self back into the signature that was originally signed.

'Angelus'

Lilah glared at Angel.

"What do you think you're play at?" She snapped

"Primordial Magick," Angel replied waving the disk at her, "powerful enough to fool any demons eyes, not powerful enough to trigger any alarms. See there was something you said the first time around that really stuck in my head. You said you needed the 'essence' of a warrior. When I said soul you said 'that's one interpretation' not 'yes that's correct'. So the way I understand it is you have to take the essence of the person who's signature is on the prophecy."

Lilah frowned. There was nothing she could do. He had managed to find the loophole in the Shanshu contract. She walked up to the hero.

"Don't think this is over Angel." She said angrily

Angel shrugged.

"I never do." he replied.

Lilah quickly trusted her hand towards Angel. With a look of pain Angel arched his back and screams as a plume of black mist streams out of his body. The mist travels through Lilah and is directed at Spike. As the mist hits spike he begins to glow. The more mist that enters the brighter he gets until Spike gives of a giant explosion of light which returns them to the alley way.

Spike struggles to his feet slowly. He looks around the empty alleyway displeased.

Spike shook his head. This did not look good. He put his hand on his chest and his expression changed to shock.

"I can feel it," he exclaimed, "my heart."

It was the most beautiful think he had ever felt in his life. The rhythmic pulsation of the muscle soothed him. This was short lived when he began to hear the sound of soft laughter.

Spike had heard this laugh before.

"Oh my god." Spike said softly as Angel casually rolled onto his back.

Angel smiled presently to himself.

"He gone." Angel replied

"Who is?" spike said anxiously

Angel turns to him. Spike could see the tears streaming down his eyes.

"Angelus. He's gone."

The Scoobys waited patiently by the backstage door. Willow grinned excitedly.

"I still can't believe she got this," she said excitedly, "the Scooby baby has grown up."

Kennedy gave Willow a look.

"Will, honey, I though we all agreed not to call her that in front of her friends." Kennedy replied

"Yeah I know but she's, you know, she's our little Scooby baby." Will replied

The backstage door opened at Rebecca walked out. The gang rushed up and gave her a group hug.

"Come on lets see it." Buffy Insisted

Becky showed them the certificate. And they all huddled around excitedly.

"This is fantastic Becky." Xander said proudly

Xander looked up and caught Rebecca's annoyed expression

"Sorry, Rebecca."

"That's better." Rebecca replied

Rebecca felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Alex Whitfield standing proudly. He was a six-foot-tall man with curly blond hair, jade green eyes and glasses. He held in his right hand a teddy bear that was holding a small bouquet of roses. Rebecca covered her mouth and squealed excitedly. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Oh my god! Alex! I though you said you had to study for your science thing?"

"That's my girl," Alex replied, "Always with the technical talk. I blew it off. I couldn't miss your big award Rebecca you worked so hard to get it."

Rebecca smiled. She had been going out with Alex for a year and a half now and it still felt like the first time they met. Alex looked over to Buffy for a moment.

"'Scuse me for a moment."

Alex kissed Rebecca briefly. As Willow called Rebecca over to talk about the certificate Alex wandered over to Buffy."

"Hey, ah, sorry to interrupt."

Buffy turned around. She smiled at the nervous looking man

"Hey Alex. Long time no see. So how's the physics course going. Are you still pushing the ions around?" Buffy replied

Alex laughed. He looked awkwardly down for a moment as he rubbed his hands nervously.

"Can we talk in private for a moment?" he replied

"Sure." Buffy said with concern and lead Alex to a private corner.

"What's on your mind?" she asked the man

"There's something I want to ask you. I would've been going to Rebecca's dad about this but we don't know who that is and her mom . . . well . . . anyway that kinda leaves you."

Buffy opened her eyes wide. She covered her mouth in surprise. This was totally unexpected but it wasn't unwelcome.

Rebecca looked over at Alex talking to her Aunt. The two of them talking in private this can't be good. After a moment they broke off and headed in different directions.

"What was that about?" Rebecca asked Alex when he came back

Alex shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex replied with a smile

Buffy scuttled over to willow as quickly as possible. She kept looking back at Alex as she did. Willow looked at the slayer with curiosity.

"Buffy, What is it?" Willow asked

"Oh my god Will you will not believe what Alex just asked me . . ."

Judson opened the door to his office and walked in. he threw his jacket over his chair and placed the box he got from Cairo on the desk.

"You're a little late." Said a man in the corner of the room

"Plane was delayed." Judson replied as he sat down at his desk.

Judson motioned the man to sit as well and he did so.

"Didn't you take a private plane?" the man asked

"The office needed to ferry a slug demon to Iceland for their mating season. I had to wait 'till they steam cleaned the inside before I could get back."

"Did you get it?" the man asked

Judson smiled and opened the box. He pulled out the Star of Asgeroth and handed it to the man.

"One, genuine, Star of Asgeroth." Judson replied

"Oh this take me back," the man replied examining the star closely, " or at lest it would if it actually happened. I remember the slayer who used this to. Short girl, very grumpy, had a policy of punch first ask questions later. So are we set to go?"

"I have a meeting with the chaos demon tomorrow. If the essence is still strong we should have no problem. The crossing should go off with out a hitch."

After he examined the star for a few minutes longer the man handed the star back to Judson. He crossed his legs and rested his hands happily on his stomach.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Judson." Angelus said smugly


	2. Atonement

Chapter 1: Atonement

She walked silently through the graveyard. Her pace was casual and unhurried. As she passed by a grave she failed to notice the ground slowly moving. A hand pushed its way through the soft earth and grip hard to what ever it could find. This was accompanying by the other until the head of a twenty-something male pulled himself out of the ground. The girl stopped. The male stood and looked around. He saw the girl and smiled. His face morphed and he walked up slowly baring his teeth. Just before he stuck another girl knocked him down from the side. The first girl rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What the hell Nighthawk!" Shona yelled

"You were taking to long." Nighthawk replied as she pounded on the vampires face.

"I was wafting for my moment. god!"

Nighthawk looked up and shrugged playfully

"You snooze you . . . "

The vampire pushed Nighthawk off him. He jumps up and kicks her in the Chest. He moved in and attacked with a series of body hits.

"Little help." Nighthawk called out

"Oh no you have everything under control." Shona replied annoyed

The vampire sweeps Nighthawks legs and she fell hard. The vampire leaped on her. Nighthawk struggled against the vampire as it inched its way to her neck. Shona sighed and paced up angrily and grabbed the vamp by the hair. She dragged him to his feet and kicked him in the face followed by a spin kick to the stomach. Shona swung in with a left hook and clipped him across the jaw, which sent him spiraling to the ground. Shona pulled a stake out from behind her jacket and pierced the vampire's heart. As it turned to dust Shona jumped up and stormed over to Nighthawk.

"What is you problem?" She yelled

"Is it my fault you have no sense of style?" Nighthawk replied

"Don't you dare go their girl. I'm aint the one trying to leap over tall buildings."

"Hey! You would have been vamp food if I didn't show."

Shona looked at her sister slayer in shock

"I would have been vamp food? Who was it that dragged frat boy off you ass? If you don't pull you head out of wherever you have it stuck and start concentrating you're gonna be dead by . . ."

Two vamps tacked them both. Shona and Nighthawk struggled against them but they had the securely. Just before both vampires bit down they were kicked in the face. The vampires flew back against a couple of tombstones. Rebecca ran up and attacked both vamps completely focused. Rebecca punched one across the face and elbowed the other. As they stumble back she pulls out two stakes and stakes them in tandem. Rebecca dust herself off and stares casually at the sheepish girls. Nighthawk smiled awkwardly

"So . . . the hero team lives for another night." Nighthawk says sweetly

Shona swings around and scowls at the girl.

"Oh I am so gonna hurt you."

Knowing where this was going to end up Rebecca moved in and physically separated the two of them.

"Alright," Rebecca said to the both of them, "I think we've seen all the vamps were gonna see. Lets call it a night."

"Fine by me just keep mask girl away from me." Shona snapped

"It's called hiding my secret identity." Nighthawk yelled back.

Again Rebecca had to separate the two girls.

"Stop It." she said, "let's check back in with the club and head home and I don't wanna hear anything else about this k?"

The looked around awkwardly.

"Okay?" Rebecca said more insistently

The girls nodded and Rebecca releases her grip and the slayer trio headed out of the graveyard.

Rebecca shook her head. She'd been working with Shona Myers and the girl who called herself Nighthawk for the past to years. Rebecca would have loved to have said that she ran the most dedicated slayer team in her zone but since she spends half her time playing referee between the two girls she has to settle for what she gets. Shona was roughly about Rebecca Age. The young African American was dynamic and dedicated. When she was called she jumped into the work with both fists flying. As for Nighthawk she is almost mirror image to Shona. The slender white nineteen year old loved the superhero part of the work almost to the point of Obsession.

"Why the hell do you let her wear the mask for Beck?" Shona asked in an annoyed tone

"It's her thing Shona you know that." Rebecca replied

"I'm gonna give her a thing she doesn't get her head in the game." Shona

Rebecca shook her head slowly.

"Shona . . . " She started

"And another thing. Why are we still calling her Nighthawk?"

"She thinks Penny isn't a cool enough name for demon fighting."

"Remind me to kick Xanders ass for suggesting it the next time we see him."

Rebecca sighed in mild frustration. Some days she thinks she should just throw the two of them in a ring and let them fight it out. Just then Rebecca's cell started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello? . . Oh hey . . . Yeah I think I can make it tomorrow . . . how big is it? . . Okay . . . so it has more then two arms . . . I'll be there early see ya Angel."

As she put her cell away she caught the look Shona was giving her.

"What?" Rebecca asked

"Got another gig with 'the Angel' huh?"

"Not you to."

"Hell no. I respect the guy but hero worship isn't my thing," Shona said casually, "Don't get me wrong I'm glad he stopped that demon destroying the slayer power just don't think I should start jumping all over him. Just don't tell Nighthawk you talked to him if you wanna get any sleep tonight."

Rebecca laughed. She slung her arms over Shona's shoulder as they exited the graveyard.

It was about nine in the morning when Rebecca strode through the front door of the Hyperon hotel. She walked down the steps and waited in the center of the room.

"Hello?" she called out to the empty room.

From the top of the staircase Charles Gunn walked slowly down the stairs. He was running through some Case files when he noticed the woman in the center of the room. He smiled and leant against the banister.

"Damn girl," he called out, "is it my imagination you do you look finer every time I see you."

Rebecca swung and smiled at Gunn.

"Gunn." She said happily as the lawyer made his way down the rest of the stairs.

They hug happily.

"Hey Rebecca how you doing?"

"Good. Collage is keeping me busy. How you going? How's the pro bono work?"

"It's getting there. The kids are more willing to listen now which makes my job a whole lot easier."

Rebecca smiled.

"That's great."

Gunn smiled in return. He shook his head playfully and pointed at Rebecca.

"Oh don't go all miss modesty on me Rebecca you had a big hand to play in this."

Rebecca shrugged Lightly.

"I helped." She replied.

"You did more then help. That counseling in south central really open a lot of these kids eyes. I just sorry I couldn't have been there when UCLA gave you that award."

Rebecca looked at him suspiciously

"You wouldn't have had something to do with that have you?"

"I . . . might have talked to some or all of the committee members. But hell you deserved it."

Rebecca smirked. She punched Gunn playfully in the arm.

"Where's the big man?" she asked

"Where do you think?" Gunn replied

Rebecca looked out to the back yard. Angel sat quietly on the water feature and just soaked up the sun. Rebecca excused herself and headed out the back. Sitting in the sun became a ritual for Angel now. Ever since Willow gave him the best present of his life

Christmas day - two years ago

Angel held the small box uncomfortably. He looked up at Willow in an awkward fashion.

"I didn't get you anything Will," he said softly.

"Don't be silly Angel you didn't need to. Besides I think you're gonna love what I have for you." Willow said excitedly

Angel smiled briefly and opened the small box. For the longest time he just stood there and looked at the gift. Finally he reached in and pulled it out.

It was the Gem of Ammara.

"Willow. I can't wear this if any of the vampires in town even know I have it . . . "

"Who says you're gonna wear it?" willow replied

Angel looked confused. He stared at Willow carefully to try and guess her plan.

"When Buffy, Xander and me found the gem under Sunnydale we were gonna destroy it just in case. But then I got to thinking if Vampire me used the gem to turn all the vampires in the world I could do something similar but, you know, more specific."

"What are you saying Will?" Angel asked

Willow didn't reply she walked up to Angel and held her hand over the gem of amarra. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Angel watched as the gem began to glow. The light grew bright and brighter until the gem exploded. Angel was struck by a wave of overpowering energy. He stumbled back and looked around confused.

"What just happened?" he asked hesitantly

"Go out and see." Willow said pointing to the sunny back yard.

For the longest time Angel looked at the witch. Eventually he made his way out to the backyard he stood just out of the suns reach and hesitated for a moment. He looked back at Willow who was ushering him on. Slowly he reached his hand out until it passed into the sun.

Nothing.

The sun felt presently warm against his pale skin. He stepped out into the light and closed his eyes. Willow joined him outside and watched the vampire get is first taste of unfiltered direct sunlight in years. Angel smiled in ecstasy.

"I don't know what to say." He said

"I do," Willow, replied, "one word 'Atonement'"

Angel opened his eyes and looked anxiously at Willow. Willow smiled back

"I know the shanshu prophecy was fake but if you think about it. It kinda came true." Willow continued, "think about it Angel if it wasn't for the star doing the weird time reset thing we wouldn't have know about Wolfram and Hearts plan. You stopped the final apocalypse from happening and got rid of Angelus at the same time. And if I hadn't remembered what vampire me did I wouldn't have know how to give you your present. Like the shanshu said 'the vampire with a soul with stop the apocalypse and get to live'."

"No the prophecy I would be come human." Angel corrected sadly

"Did it say that exactly?" willow replied

"Well, no, the word it used was 'live'."

"You can go out in the sun now," willow replied lightly, "I'd call that living. It may not be exactly what you were expecting but you can have a life now buster and now that you don't have that perfect happiness problem hanging over you head I say it's time for you to go have some fun."

Angel beamed happily at Willow. He walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Will."

Rebecca Walked out the back door and leaned against on of the veranda poles. She leaned up against it and watched the vampire enjoy the sunny day

"You know, if you were human, I'd suggest you wear sunscreen." Rebecca commented

Angel opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Becky. Didn't hear you come in." Angel replied

Becky folded her arms and looked annoyed at the Vampire. Angel thought about what he said.

"Oh, right, it's Rebecca now."

Angel patted the spot next to him. Rebecca walked over and sat down.

"You knew that Angel."

"You used to like being called Becky."

"Yeah. When I was sixteen and I thought I could get boys with it."

Angel laughed. He was so glad that this Rebecca turned out better then the original one.

"How's things?" he asked gently, "I have seen you since the award."

"Things are good." Rebecca replied a little skeptical, "mind telling me why I'm here."

Angel nodded he shifted himself into his 'to business' pose and looked seriously into the slayers eyes.

"A homeless guy spotted an Oskius Demon heading into a storm drain near Marine Avenue. Oskius are tricky to pin down so I need slayer assistance."

"So? Call Michelle This is her teams zone."

Angel looks away for a moment. Rebecca folds her arms impatiently

"You know she gets pissed every time you call me in Angel. The slayer team zoning is there for a reason."

"I know," Angel replied, " I need someone I can trust."

" You've worked with Michelle before and you said you were happy with her work."

"I am. She very good at what she does."

Rebecca looked at angel very closely.

"What's the real reason I'm here Angel?"

Angel looks down sadly.

" I just want to make sure you're okay is all," he replied, "you know if you need anything."

"Please, stop," Becky replied, "Between you and Aunt Buffy ringing me every five minutes I think I've got enough attention. I know ever since Mom . . . "

She caught herself. Rebecca knew that if she kept going it was going to end up in tears. Angel held her hand and looked at her sweetly

"I'm sorry I couldn't make the funeral." He replied

"Yeah, everybody's sorry." Rebecca replied Softly

"The cancer was a shock to us all Rebecca. If Dawn got checked out earlier."

"It's not easy co-coordinating slayers in a large city like L.A. I remember Mom saying she didn't want to leave her post."

Angel moved in closer and put his arm around Rebecca. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Buffy told me it was like the way Grandma died." She continued

"At least she went peacefully." Angel replied

The back door opened again and Spike and Nancy walked out. They look at the scene and hesitate.

"Sorry mate we interrupting?" Spike asked

"No spike," Angel replied as Rebecca pulled away from the hug, "what's up?"

"Breakfast is. Apparently us humans have to eat or we die. Got enough for you to Rebecca if you like."

Rebecca smiled up at spike. His attitude became a lot less hostile since he was turned human.

"Thanks I'll be in in a moment."

Spike nodded and he and Nina went back inside. Angel patted Rebecca on the shoulder and started to make his way back inside.

"When are you going to tell me?" she asks seriously

Angel turned back to her in curiosity.

"Tell you what?" he asked

"What it is about me that makes you so guilty."

Angel looks at her in curiosity.

"I'm not guilty." He replied

Rebecca looks up at the vampire and smiles playfully.

"I'm a psychology major, Angel, I know when someone looks guilty."

Angel smiles in return. Some day he would love to explain that every time he looks at her he also sees the colony leader he tortured for five years as Angelus and how it eats away at him. But today wasn't that day.

"I still wear it." Rebecca comments as she shows him the bracelet he gave her for her sixteenth birthday, "I'm still protected by the angels

If she only knew the real reason she got that bracelet Angel thought.

Judson leans patiently against his desk as Notah, the demon of chaos, examines the Star of Asgeroth closely. He turned it over lightly in his hand.

"Well?" Judson asked

"Yes. This is sufficient." Notah replied

The chaos demon stands out of his seat and holds up the star.

"The essence of the original is strong. There will be no complications with the crossing."

"How long will this take?"

"I am going to need a day. The essence has to be bound for the ritual to work."

"Great. That's good to hear. So do you need a space to work?"

Notah looked around the Judson's office.

"This place will do nicely."

Judson nodded. He moved behind his desk and pressed his intercom button.

"Sally, reschedule all my appointment for the next day or so and let everyone know that my office is unavailable."

"Yes Mr. Fox" sally replied

"I'll let to get to work now." Judson said as he picked up his briefcase and jacket.

He walked towards his door and stopped briefly. He turned back to Notah curiously

"Do you want anything before I go? Tea, coffee, blood? I can get you a first born if you're hungry?"

"Thank you for you generous offer but I'm fine." Notah replied

Judson nodded and left the office. Notah moved to the center of the floor. He majestically waved his arm and a small cauldron materialized. Notah sat cross-legged and hovered the amulet over the bubbling liquid

" _May vox of chaos redimio duos._ " He chanted as he lightly swung the amulet in a circular motion.

The liquid shimmered slightly and bubbled. He dropped the Star of Asgeroth in and it began to sparkle.

"_ex sulum terra ego dico super custodis ut transpose suum vultus sic est res of transitus_ "

Rebecca walked back into the hotel. All of a sudden a strange force overcame her and she stumble. Gunn quickly dashed over and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Whoa. You okay?" he asked in concern

"Yeah," she replied uneasily, "felt a little dizzy all of a sudden."

Gunn helped her back onto her feet. She held onto the front desk to steady herself.

The others hearing the commotion came out of Angel office.

"What happened?" Angel asked

"I don't know man Rebecca was walking then she fell."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine everybody," Rebecca replied, "Just felt a little off now I'm okay. I think I need something to eat"

Rebecca made sure the room wasn't going to spin then moved away from the counter. The phone rang.

"Hello Angel Investigations." Gunn answered

As the caller talked Gunn started to frown. He looked over to Angel

"The Oskius Demon is on the move," he said seriously.

Angel looked over to Rebecca who nodded.

"Lets go."

Angel, Gunn, and Rebecca moved through the sewers as quickly as possible.

"Where did they say it was heading?"

"Cross town. It just finished feeding on some kids on the beach now we think it's heading to a elementary school in the area."

"So you weren't lying about the demon then." Rebecca commented

" 'Course not," Angel replied keeping his senses sharp, "we've been tracking this demon for about three weeks, Every time we try to take a move it would disappear. I've sent Illyria after it this time to make sure it doesn't escape."

From further down the tunnel they herd a high-pitched screech. The trio stops and holds their axes tightly in their hands. The Oskius Demon charged around the corner at lightning speed. It knocked Gunn out of the way and plowed into Angel. The vampire struggled against the slug like creatures strength as he hacked at it from underneath. Rebecca charged in and swung the axe. It severed one of its eyestalks sending it dropping to the ground. She was about to slice it in two when she was hit with a stronger force this time. Rebecca collapsed to the ground. She looked around at the tunnel began to swirl in front of her eyes. The image rippled and shook until it shifted to a completely different scene. Rebecca couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was Los Angeles but it wasn't. All the buildings were twisted and burnt out along with the cars that were abandoned on the road. She picked herself up and looked around. What happened to this place? It looked like a bomb hit it or at least several. The streets were empty. Although the sun was shining there was an uneasy cold feeling.

"Hello Becky," a voice said from behind her, "It's been a while."

Rebecca swung around and looked curiously at the two people stareing at her. One of them looked like Angel but his stance and overall presence told her otherwise. The other looked exactly like Willow but younger and a lot paler.

"Is she gonna be our new plaything Angelus?" Vampire Willow asked playfully

"No Will," Angelus replied smugly, "she's not ready. But she will be soon."

The force hit Rebecca again, which knocked her off her feet. As the world swirled around again she heard voices calling to her off in the distance. After a few moments the destroyed city disappeared and the sewer returned.

"Rebecca!" Angel called out as he hovered over her. She blinked a couple of times and looked anxiously at both the men standing over her.

"Oh thank god," Gunn exclaimed, "Thought the demon got you."

Rebecca sat up slowly. She looked around the tunnel in a confused manner.

"What happened?" she asked

"The demon was about to make you one of it main food groups." Gunn replied

"Oh." She replied as she got unsteadily to her feet

"Whoa easy," Angel replied, "you're lucky you're a slayer or else the demons bite would have done more damage."

"Lucky me." Rebecca replied.

"We'd better get her back to the hotel." Gunn commented

Angel and Gunn assisted Rebecca as they headed back. Rebecca thought about what just happened to her. She had never seen that place before but something about it seemed scarily familiar.

Whatever just happened it wasn't the Oskius Demon that caused it. this came from somewhere else.


	3. The proposal

Chapter 2: The proposal

Rebecca's eyes opened slowly. She blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep from her eyes. The light blue shade of the wall of her Hyperon hotel reminded her where she was. After the excitement of yesterday Angel felt that she should stay the night to be on the safe side. Rebecca used her internal Angel to English dictionary and translated that to I you to be near so I can protect you from the bad things. Usually she would have disagreed a number of times and returned to her dorm room but that weird energy hit her yesterday she had felt a little drained. There was a light knocking on the door.

Rebecca smiled lightly and slipped out of bed. She slipped on a robe and answered the door. On the other side Angel stood smiling. He was holding a tray of food. Rebecca looked from the tray to the vampire.

"Got a little hungry on the way huh?" Rebecca joked

"I though you still weren't feeling well, since you spent most of yesterday afternoon sleeping, so I brought you breakfast in bed." he replied

"That's sweet Angel but I'm feeling a lot better."

"I cut the toast into little soldiers for you hard boiled egg and everything."

"Take it back down and I'll eat with everyone else."

Angel nodded. He looked over Rebecca's shoulder at the clock.

"God is that the time?" He exclaimed motioning the try to Rebecca, "Can you take this? I got to go down to the basement to give Nina her clothes."

Rebecca looked confused for a moment. Then remembered

"Right. Werewolf, full moon," Rebecca replied, "I'll take them down for you."

Angel looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure? She gets kinda cranky after a transformation; also, she's going to be . . . you know."

Rebecca laughed and shook her head. This vampire has saved the world numerous times yet he always seemed to be a little awkward around her. She often wondered if that was attached to the guilt issue he had with her.

"I live in a female dorm Angel I have seen other women naked before." Rebecca replied

"Oh." He replied, "Okay then. I left her clothes at the front desk."

Nina snapped her eyes open. She picked herself up of the cold concrete floor of the basement and quickly dusted herself off. She was lucky the cage was in the basement but there were times where she wondered why Angel had it installed. Hearing the sounds of footsteps she quickly covered herself with her hands.

"Rebecca?" Nina exclaimed, "I thought Angel was bringing me my clothes."

"He was having soldier issues so I offered." Rebecca replied playfully

Nina shook her head befuddled for a moment. Then reached out the bar for her clothes. Rebecca handed them forward then took them back at the last minute.

"Tell me what angel is planning for my birthday." Rebecca continued

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Nina replied

Rebecca folded her arms and raised her eyebrows

"Yes you do. Tell me what he's planning and I give you you're clothes."

"You're mean."

"A little, yeah."

Nina rolled her eyes. She shifted awkwardly behind the bars. After a moment she cracked.

"Alright I'll tell you. Gimme my clothes first."

Rebecca handed the Nina the pile of clothing and she dressed quickly. After she was finished she unlocked the cage and stepped out.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Nina joked as she dashed up the stairs. Rebecca gave her a look and followed

Both women entered the lobby. They walked up to the makeshift breakfast table.

"Well if it isn't wonder wolf and little slayer girl." spike said as he helped set the table

"Morning Spike." Rebecca replied sarcastically.

"Good to see you up and about bit. You looked a right mess yesterday. That must have been one hell of a bender you went on last night."

"It was a demon." Gunn commended from behind his paper, "the Oskius banged her up pretty bad."

Spike looked at Rebecca closely

"An Oskius Demon having that much of an effect on a slayer? Not bloody likely. I reckon you need to lay of the sauce missy."

Rebecca walked towards the table. She was stopped suddenly by a curious Illyria.

"Oh, ah, hi . . . Illyria." Rebecca anxiously

"You have remained," Illyria said.

"Ah . . . sorry?"

"I am not displeased you can remain. You belonged to the deceased woman called 'Dawn'. The one I am not supposed to talk about"

There are days where Rebecca doesn't know how to deal with the old one known as Illyria. She smiled awkwardly

"Yeah that's right."

"You are her spawn."

"Please don't call me that." Rebecca retorted

"Okay blue," Spike said intervening, "think we'll leave the poor girl to eat."

Rebecca watched Spike lead Illyria away. With a sight she sat down to eat. Gunn put down his paper and started to butter his toast. Rebecca looked at him carefully.

"What's happening with you today Gunn?" Rebecca asked suspiciously

Gunn mentally ran his schedule through his head.

"I have a meeting with a client at eleven. Then just a lot of paperwork."

"So . . . you not helping Angel plan a certain persons birthday party then."

Gunn looked at her in surprise.

"No! Course not, I mean, don't have the time. Got all this law stuff I have to do."

"So there is something."

"Aint you been listening I said no."

"You're body language says yes, well, you're body language says 'I'm hiding something.' Which I'm calling yes."

Gunn just stared at the smug looking slayer.

"Okay that's not fair, using you're fancy education, how'd you like it if I came up to you and examined your body?"

Both women on the table gave Gunn a grossed out look. He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"That sounded a lot less gross in my head." He replied

Rebecca rushed onto the campus of UCLA Her breakfast at the hyperon made her later then usual if it weren't for her slayer speed she wouldn't have made it on time. As she made her way down the halls she spotted someone she really wanted to see. Alex was leaning against the wall having, what it looked like to her, a deep and meaningful conversation on his cell. She thought she might surprise her boyfriend by sneaking up behind him but when she got near the conversation made her change her mind.

"Of course she doesn't know about us," Alex said to the person on the other end of the line, "Don't worry I'm not planning on telling her yet this isn't an easy thing to say . . . alright I'll come over after class and pick you up them you can show me what you've got . . . are you sure I won't need protection?"

Rebecca flopped back against the wall. She was both shocked and disgusted. Rebecca turned at glared at Alex for a moment then she turned and stormed off.

For the majority of the day Rebecca didn't hear a word any of the professors were saying. She ran the conversation Alex had with the mystery phone person over and over in her head. Why would he do this to her? He didn't seem unhappy. Why didn't he come and talk to her if there was a problem. After classes were over for the day she sadly made her way down L.A. slayer central

'Club Hellmouth'

Club hellmouth was built in central L.A. as a place for the Californian branch of Generation S slayers to relax and train. It was part nightclub part Dojo and also served as a command post for the fight against evil. There were many names suggested for the club one of the most popular was 'The bronze' a name taken from the popular hotspot in Sunnydale but in the end they though a fitting tribute would be to name it after the place where the battle of Sunnydale was fought. Everybody was happy with the name except for Shona. She thought if they were going to call it that they should put a sign underneath saying 'demons attack here.'

Rebecca entered late that afternoon and sat down at the bar. She sat sadly by herself and didn't notice when faith entered.

"Hey Beck." Faith called out as she walked up next to the miserable girl.

Faith reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of water. She sat down next to Rebecca and started to take big sips.

"Man I'm sore. Had a wicked bad training session today." Faith said

Rebecca just grunted. She looked sadly into the coaster she was playing with.

"I am so glad they threw this place up. It's so much better then training at B's place in Sunnydale."

Rebecca grunted again. Faith turned to her and looked at her sister slayer carefully.

"So I bought two geese today. Gonna use them in my circus act since the monkeys didn't work out."

Rebecca grunted a third time.

"You have not been listening to a word I've been sayin' have you?" faith snapped

Rebecca looked over to faith and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What?" she asked

Faith folded her arms.

"What did he do?"

Rebecca looked confused at the senior Slayer. Faith rolled her eyes

"Oh that bad huh?"

"I don't know what . . ."

"Listen, Beck, been around you Gen S slayers long enough to know what 'guy problem' face looks like." Faith replied

Rebecca sighed and looked back down at the coaster.

"I-I think he's cheating on me." Rebecca finally admitted

"Who Alex? Hell no," Faith replied, "if he was any more into you you're gonna need surgery to get him out."

"I heard the cell call he was making." Rebecca said, "he said things like 'she doesn't know about us' and 'I'll tell her soon'."

Faith shrugged

"Did you talked to him about it?" she asked

"I kinda stormed of dramatically." Rebecca replied

"There's your problem girl. You made a judgment call on half a conversation. Go talk to Alex I'm sure he has a good reason."

Rebecca looked over and smiled at Faith

"Thanks faith."

Behind them the club door opened. Robin Wood walked in carrying a bundle of mail. He looked up at the two girls at the counter.

"Afternoon Ladies."

As he walked past the bar he noticed Rebecca expression.

"Guy trouble face?" he asked Faith

"Oh yeah." she replied

"This is gonna be seriously sweet!" Nighthawk exclaimed

She sat excitedly on one of the sofa the sit around the side of Club Hellmouth. She played with one of the two hot pick strips she died into the fringe of her red hair. Shona looked annoyed.

"This 'Slayerfest' idea, totally killer, the room is gonna be packed! Best party ever!" Nighthawk

"Girl! Do you even know where that name comes from?" Shona retorted

"Yeah!" Nighthawk snapped back, "It's a . . . party that this guy threw for Buffy and Faith."

Shona shook her head slowly

"You've got nothin' going on between those ears do you?"

Nighthawk pouted angrily at Shona.

"Yeah well . . . you suck!"

"Wow great comeback."

Rebecca walked back from the bar. She flopped down on the sofa next to Shona and stirred her drink absentmindedly. Shona looked over to her with relief

"Thank god some one normal to talk to. Can you please talk to Nighthawk 'bout this 'slayerfest' idea Rebecca?"

Shona looked at the absent looking slayer

"What wrong with you?"

Rebecca shrugged sadly.

"It's just this thing with Alex. Faith said I should talk to him . . ."

"What did that boy do to you?" Shona snapped

"I think he might be cheating."

"You're kiddin'. Why aren't we pounding his face into the ground?"

Rebecca looked at her partner.

"I think I'll try Faiths idea first."

"Alright, but you have my number if he don't play ball."

Rebecca smiled she went back to staring at her drink. Shona watched this then rolled her eyes.

"Come on Girl! You're commin' with me we'll and laugh at Nighthawk's attempt to dance."

"Hey!" Nighthawk snapped back.

"Nah," Rebecca replied, "Think I'll just go back to the dorm."

Rebecca put her drink on the table and walked away. Shona and Nighthawk watched this worried. Rebecca is usually the emotional rock of the team and to see her upset is difficult to watch.

It was an unusually hot night in Los Angeles. Just before bed Rebecca decided to have a cool shower. She leaned against the wall while she let the water run down her body. Rebecca seriously thought about what Faith said to her at the club and decided to head over to Alex's dorm to talk. As she climbed out of the shower she was struck hard by the same force that hit her yesterday in the sewer. Rebecca collapsed to the ground and grabbed her head in pain. This time it was three times as worse. Eventually the pain subsided and she opened her eyes. She looked around in horror as she realized that she was inside the destroyed and twisted remains of UCLA slowly she climbed off the ground and stepped outside. This entire thing was very unsettling. As she walked through the remains of the campus she felt the surface of objects.

If this was a hallucination it was extremely vivid. Rebecca walked out past the debris and onto the street. She rubbed her hands through her hair in shock at the view. The entire city of Los Angeles was destroyed. She had already seen this close up but it never really sunk in until now.

"Well look what we have here." Said a male voice from next to her

Rebecca swung around to see two men stare at her in an unfriendly manner.

"I'm guessing they relaxed the dress codes at them colonies." The first man said looking Rebecca up and down

"It aint a bad thing. I always like my meals to be unwrapped first." the second said.

Both men walked out of the shadows. Rebecca instantly recognized them as Vampires. The vamps lustful expression changed once they got a better look at Rebecca's face

"Hey it's that slayer from 17!" the first vamp yelled

"Oh Angelus is gonna reward us for this." the second replied

The two men rushed up. Rebecca knocked them both back with a kick to the chest. She looked around for anything wooden. Not finding anything she settled for a sharp piece of metal she found lying next to her. The vamps flipped up onto their feet and charged back in. Rebecca expertly dodged their attacked. She punched one across the face and as he stumbled she swung out with the sharp metal and sliced him across the chest. Rebecca was stunned when the wound on the vamp instantly healed.

"Wow naked and stupid. I'm guessing your rep was just all talk then wasn't it slayer." the Vamp retorted

Rebecca stepped back slowly from the vamps. Eventually she dropped her weapon and ran. She bolted down the streets of L.A. closely followed by the Vamps. What the hell was this place? Why did that vamp heal in an instant? She wanted answers but first she had to lose these two. Rebecca ducked into the remains of a Mall and hid behind some collapsed displays. Rebecca remained silent as the vamps passed her. Rebecca had to find answers now

Suddenly the pain returned. Like last time she grabbed her head. The sound of the wind was quickly replaced with the sound of busy foot traffic and shocked gasps. Rebecca opened her eyes. She was still at the mall but the one back home. Quickly she looked around the stunned crowd. Rebecca didn't know why but what just happened to her has left her feeling drained. As much as she tried to get back on her feet she couldn't.

"Excuse me ma'am"

Rebecca turned to look at the mall security guard who was holding a blanket.

"Can you come with me please?"

The drive back from the Police Station remained silent. Neither. Angel or Rebecca knew what to say to each other. Rebecca hugged the blanket around herself tighter as she observed the awkward looks she was getting from Angel.

"I don't want to get into you're personal life Rebecca," Angel attempted, "Whatever lifestyle you want to choose I won't judge you. If, say, you want to spend your off night walking around, you know, like that I . . .I'm . . . okay with it. Maybe next time you decide to do it just . . . stay away from malls okay?"

Rebecca rubbed her temple stressfully. She felt like somebody just sucked the life out of her. Angle looked at her seriously.

"What's going on Rebecca? It's not liked you to this sought of thing."

"Can we just head back to the hotel? I'm tired." Rebecca snapped back

Now Angel was seriously worried. She looked more then tired she looked seriously drained. More then that she looked exactly the same as she did after the demon attack. Something else is happening to Rebecca. Something mystical.

The next morning Willow bounced in to the Hyperion happily

"Morning all." She said as she made her way to the breakfast table

"Morning Will what are you doing here?" Angel asked

"Robin and Faith asked me to check out something one of the slayers found on patrol last night. She wasn't in her dorm last night so I thought I'd drop by here and wish Rebecca a happy pre-birthday"

Willow looked around the table and noticed the slayers absence.

"Where is she?" Willow asked

"Still in bed love," Spike replied between bites of toast, "seems the she got up to a little mischief last night."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked

"Forehead here had to pick up little slayer girl from the police station last night."

"Police station?"

Angel stood up quickly and made for the stairs.

"I don't think we need to tell Willow all the details Spike. I'll go see if she's up." Angel replied anxiously

Willow watched with interest as Angel bolted up the stairs. Moments later he returned with an exhausted looking Rebecca.

"Morning Birthday Girl." Willow said happily

All Rebecca managed was a lazy looking wave. Willow frowned

"God you look like hell." She continued, "What's going on Rebecca?"

"Nothing. Just slept in late." Rebecca replied angrily

"We can talk if something's happening."

Rebecca flashed Willow an angry look.

"Geez can't you just back off for two second Will. I'm okay!" she snapped

Willow was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Rebecca looked around the silent room.

"I got to get to class." She said and pushed her way out the exit.

Willow walked next to Angel.

"What just happened?" Willow asked

"I don't know Will. She's been like that since I brought her here last night."

"From the police." willow prompted

Angel looked around guiltily this wasn't a story he wanted to tell Buffy's best friend.

"I still see she has that bracelet you gave her on her sixteenth." Willow said changing the subject

"She loves that bracelet."

"What was it again? Ancient Mayan?"

Angel nodded.

"And you haven't told her yet that it's really an Iarni band which is mainly used in tracking spells."

Angel looked at Willow seriously. He'd always hoped that she never noticed that. Willow sighed.

"I understand you wanting to protect her Angel. But smothering her is only gonna push her away."

Rebecca walked slowly through the campus grounds. She couldn't shake the images of that place she went to last night. From the corner of her eye she saw a group of senior guys staring at her.

"Hey Summers!" one called out, "I caught you show in the mall last night!"

Rebecca ignored them and walked faster.

"Yeah! How much for a private one!" another called out just before she disappeared out of sight.

She paced angrily down the halls. This day couldn't possibly get worse.

"Why haven't you done it yet?" she heard a female voice call out.

Normally this wouldn't bother Rebecca but the following voice peeked her interest.

"I'm trying to find the right moment this isn't easy for me," Alex replied.

Rebecca stopped she sidle up to the corner and peeked around. Alex was standing with his back to her talking to a girl she couldn't make out. The voice was familiar though but she was still too tired to remember where she had heard it.

"You better hurry up or it's over!" the female called out

"I know, I know." Alex replied, "it's just Rebecca can be a little suspicious sometimes I don't want her to find out until I'm ready."

"Make it quick okay! Or this is one girl who is gonna leave."

The girl walked off leaving Alex to think. Rebecca move from around the corner.

"Who was that?" she asked impatiently

Alex swung around startled.

"Rebecca? Where did you. .?" He said in shock

"Don't dodge the question who is she?"

"Nobody . . .just a girl in my class who needed help."

Rebecca looked at Alex in a piercing stare.

"Is this the same one who didn't want you to use protection?" She accused

Alex looked stunned. She wasn't supposed to hear that. Rebecca's eyes began to fill with tears. She turned on her heals and walked away. Alex looked worried. This wasn't going the way he had hopped. Alex turned to head to class and was suddenly confronted by Shona. Shona folded her arms and narrowed her eyes angrily

"You better have a damn good explanation Boy!" she growled

Rebecca sat miserably in class. After what she just found she considered cutting but change her mind. There was a knock at the door. Alex walked sheepishly in

"Sorry for the interruption professor Thomas," he apologized, "Rebecca can you come down here for a second."

"Why should I?" Rebecca snapped back

"I just want to explain Okay. Just come down here."

Rebecca looked at him curiously. For some reason he had one of his hands behind his back. She could feel the class waiting for her answer. Slowly she rose from her seat and made his way down to the front. She stood in front of Alex and folded her arms in anger.

"Alright. Talk." she said abruptly

Alex smiled and got down on one knee. This through Rebecca off her angry train of though and shifted it to surprise.

"Rebecca we've been going out for the best year and a half of my life." he started.

Slowly she unfolded her arms. She thinks she knows where this is leading but she wanted to remain cautious.

"You make me feel more complete then anyone I've ever been with. So I was wondering"

From his back he produced a small box. He opened it to reveal a ring. Rebecca squealed involuntarily. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Will you marry me?" he finished

All Rebecca's thoughts collided in her head at once. She felt extremely giddy. This was the best thing that's ever happened to her since she became a . . .

Then a thought just struck her. She looked awkwardly at her potential fiancé

"Can we talk outside for a moment?" she asked

Alex looked a little deflated.

"Okay . . . not the answer I was expecting." He replied

Rebecca Guided Alex out into the hall. She held his hands lovingly and smiled at him.

"I love you Alex. And I would love to marry you. It's just . . . my life can get pretty complicated."

"You mean the sudden exits? I got used to them." Alex replied

"No you don't understand. I can't tell you everything about me. I don't think we should go into this with secrets."

Alex looked at her confused for a moment. Then all of a sudden he nodded and smiled.

"Wait I know what you're talking about," Alex replied, "It's okay Rebecca I know you're a slayer."

Rebecca looked stunned.

"What? How?" she replied stunned

"About three years ago my sister became a slayer. I went with her to Rome for her training under your aunt. Actually it's because of her that you and I met."

Rebecca by now was totally confused.

"You know Penny right? Penny Whitfield."

Rebecca shook her head slowly. Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nighthawk."

Rebecca gasped.

"Nighthawk's you sister?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"And you let her go out in a mask like that?"

"Hey you're just lucky you weren't around for the cat suit phase."

They both laughed.

"So the cell call?"

"You remember my cousin frank the jeweler? Had this custom made for you. Sure I'm not going to be able to get that car I wanted but I think you're worth much more."

Rebecca blushed.

"And the Girl?" Rebecca asked

"Nighthawk. Telling me to get my act together and propose before you leave me."

Rebecca thought about the voice for a moment. It did sound a lot like Nighthawks. Alex pulled out the box and held it up again.

"So do I need to ask again or shall we just go to the answer."

Rebecca beamed at him.

"Yes of course I will."

Willow was nearly barreled over by an excited Rebecca running into the lobby of the Hyperion.

She stood excitedly in the middle of the room and looked at all the stunned at confused people.

"Are we looking at happy Rebecca or crazy Rebecca 'cause I'm confused at the moment." Gunn asked Spike

"You seemed to be in a better mood." Nina said as she returned to the front counter

Rebecca showed her the ring. Nina looked up in surprise.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" she exclaimed, "he didn't "

Rebecca nodded excitedly. Willow joined the group.

"What's going on?" willow asked

Willow looked down at the ring. She looked up and smiled.

"He proposed! That's fantastic. Can I see?"

Rebecca took off the ring and gave it to willow. She examined it closely

"Aww it's a little teddy bear made of diamonds." Willow said sweetly, "I have to show Angel!"

Willow dashed off to Angel's office followed by Nina. Gunn smiled and gave Rebecca a hug.

"Congrats girl." he said.

"Thanks Gun." Rebecca replied blissfully.

She looked down on the counter. There was a small box tied wit ribbon with a label saying happy birthday from Angel. She gave Gunn a look.

"Should I?" she asked

The lawyer shrugged,

"I aint gonna say anything to him."

Rebecca quickly unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was the most incredible looking necklace she had ever seen. She pulled it out and slipped it on. Gunn smiled at her then went to Angel's office. Inside Angel was examining the ring.

"It's like a little teddy bear." He said happily

"You know Rebecca and teddy bears." Willow replied

"This is great. I'm happy for her." Angel replied

"Yeah and she loving the necklace you bought her to man." Gunn commented

"Good . . . Wait, What necklace?" Angel asked

"That old one. Kinda looks like a star with a jewel in the center." Gunn replied

Angel and Willow looked at each other in concern. They both dash out the room at full speed. Rebecca was surprised by Angel's sudden entrance back into the lobby.

Both Willow and Angel looked at the necklace in disbelief. How did it get here? It was missing. The only thing they were certain of was what it was

The Star of Asgeroth.

"Rebecca, listen to me very carefully, I need you to take that necklace off now." Angel said anxiously

"Yeah I know I opened it early but I didn't think you'd mind."

"It's okay Rebecca. Just take it off."

Rebecca looked curiously at the vampire.

"What's wrong Angel?" she asked.

Outside the back window Notah, the demon of chaos, watched carefully. After Rebecca placed the necklace on her neck he began to chant. Inside the crystal began to glow. The group looked at each other in deep concern.

A column of energy surrounded Rebecca. This energy became stronger and stronger. Willow circled around carefully to see if there was anyway of stopping it. But before she could make a move the energy exploded sending everyone flying back. Angel quickly jumped to his feet and dashed over to the girl.

"Rebecca!" he called out shaking her, "Rebecca!"

The body stirred. Angel took a closer look at the person lying on the ground. It was Rebecca but her clothes were different. She was wearing heavy boots and green cargo pants along with a faded gray denim jacket and a black tank top. Her hair was also longer and tied up into an aggressive plat. Angel new this look very well. Cautiously he took two steps back.

"Becky?" he called out

Becky looked up slowly. The trip momentary stunned her but not for long. Her eyes locked onto Angel and she snarled. She pushed hard against the floor and flew back up onto her feet. She charged the vampire and kicked him in the stomach. Angel flew out the back door and hit the wall hard in the Alleyway.

"What the hell?" Gunn asked in curiosity.

Becky looked at him. She dashed over and punched him in the jaw. As he stumbled back she grabbed him by the collar and threw him over the front desk. Becky was about to find her next victim when a large ball of energy struck her head on sending her flying back into the wall knocking her unconscious.

Willow sat gasping on the front steps. That had taken a lot of energy to do. Angel ran back into the hotel to inspect the damage. He looked down at the unconscious girl.

"SpikeNina get her into the cage right now!"

They were both a little shell-shocked but they followed Angel's orders.

"Willow I'm gonna need those bars magically reinforced."

Willow nodded and headed for the stairs. Gunn painfully collected himself off the ground and joined Angel

"What the hell just happened? Why did Rebecca go psycho?"

"That's not Rebecca." Angel replied

Judson sat patiently behind his desk. Notah, the demon of chaos, materialized in front of him.

"The crossing is complete." The Demon announced

"Good."

The demon nodded then disappeared.

Judson got up from behind his desk and looked out the Window.

"Well Angel," he said proudly, "Let's see how you handle yourself against the uber-slayer."


	4. The Crossing

Chapter 3: The Crossing

_BANG!!_

Angel paced backwards and forwards in front to of the security monitor. He folded his arms in a combination of frustration and nerves.

_BANG!!_

Willow sat Anxiously near by. Becky's return stunned her greatly and she was still in denial.

_BANG!!_

Spike and Nina stared at the screen in confusion. They were trying to comprehend what happened yesterday. Rebecca put on the necklace, a big light show; suddenly she's a crazy person who tried to kill Angel.

_BANG!!_

Gunn sat in astounded. He was the only, aside from Angel, who got attacked. Rebecca had hit him before but never this hard. It was almost as if that star gave her extra juice.

_BANG!!_

Becky kicked the door of the cage again. The crowd in the lobby watched the Willows magical barrier ripple with each impact. Gunn yawned and looked at his watch.

"She's been dong this for twelve hours." He said tiredly, "doesn't that girl ever sleep?"

"No," Angel replied sharply

"I don't get it? What happened to her? She was so happy yesterday." Nina asked

"I don't know." Angel replied.

"What the hell was that weird necklace thing she got anyway?" Spike asked

Angel didn't reply he just stared at the security monitor angrily. Willow could sense his tension. Being the only other person in the room who remembered the original timeline she knew exactly what that amulet was. Willow stood up and moves over to Angel she looked him in the eye and motioned to move over to the front desk.

"I'm not trying to sound all negative here. But that is who I think that is right?" Willow asked nervously

"It's Becky." Angel replied

Willow shook her head in shock.

"I didn't know the star could do that. Wasn't she killed with vampire me?"

"I don't think that's her." Angel replied, "Just look at the way she's acting. It's like she's never seen us before. Or knows us as other people."

Angel picked up the lid of the box he pulled off the label and examined it.

"Who would do this to her?" Willow asked

"Wolfram and heart." Angel replied angrily

Willow looked at the vampire curiously.

"How do you know?"

Angel Threw the label down on the front desk bottom side up. The label turned out to be a Wolfram and Heart business card.

"They wanted us to find out." Angel replied

The Vampire and the Witch looked back at the security monitor.

Judson Fox was writing up reports at his desk when he heard the commotion coming from out side of his office. Unphased he stopped his work and sat back patiently. Moments later the door to his office was kicked in. Angel marched through and glared at the lawyer.

"I'm with you Angel," Judson joked, "Appointments are so passé when you can cause willful destruction of public property."

Angel was quickly loosing his patients. He stormed up to the lawyer and threw down the label.

"What did you do?" he demanded

Judson picked up the label and examined it closely.

"I took a number three pencil and I drew curvy lines in the shape of letters . . . "

" To Rebecca Judson! What did you do to Rebecca?"

Judson looked at the Vampire with mild amusement.

"Rebecca? Oh you mean the slayer generals niece. How is she by the way? Having strange dreams of an apocalyptic world?"

Angel gave a piercing stare to the lawyer. Judson stood up and moved around to the brooding hero.

"I heard she decided to go on a little nude walk the other night. It's a shame I missed it she has that tight little body . . . "

Judson never got to finish his sentence. Angel grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down on his desk.

"Whoa easy there! Someone's a little testy this morning." Judson replied

"I'll stop one you tell me what you did to her!" Angel growled

"I'm a lawyer Angel," Judson replied, "my job is to make the client happy."

"Then who's the client?"

"I Am." Angelus said from behind Angel

Angel released Judson slowly he stood up and turned to face his evil twin.

"You look surprised to see me." Angelus said smugly

Angel was stunned. This is impossible Angelus was destroyed with the shanshu business. Angelus smiled and pointed at Angel playfully

"Ah! I know what you're thinking. How come my better half is standing in front of me after I defeated the evil lawyers with my dastardly scheme?"

Angelus walked slowly up to Angel.

"It's quite a funny story. See once I was extracted from you Wolfram and Heart sent me to the hell dimension of this world."

Angel looked confused. Angelus rolled his eyes.

"You want to fielded this one Judson?"

Angel turned back to the lawyer. Angelus walked up and put his arm around Angel. Judson leaned against his desk and readied himself for the story telling.

"Once upon a time," Judson said to Angel in a patronizing voice, "there was a little girl named Becky. When she was eleven a mean old man named Rupert Giles gave her super powers he grave robbed from three dead slayers. This made the vampires very cross so they decided to attack the little girl's home and kill her mother. Little Becky cried and cried until she couldn't cry any more. A kindly army lieutenant named Pace taught little Beck how to fight. As little Becky got older she became grumpier and grumpier and decided to hit people a lot for no good reason. Then one day mean old Giles found a magical necklace called the Star of Asgeroth. Little Becky used this star to travel way, way, way, way back in time to stop the apocalypse. In the past lots and lots of really bad things happened to her but in the end she saves the world by sacrificing herself using the magical necklace. But the story doesn't end there. When little Becky used the localization it didn't destroy the dimension it simply split it into two pieced. This dimension, where you and all you're little Sunnydale friends were able to stop the apocalypse, and the hell dimension, Where Little Becky never went after the Star of Asgeroth and was still in charge of colony 17."

"Which is where Wolfram and Heart sent me after you tried that little magic trick." Angelus continued

Angel broke out of Angelus' grip.

"If you already have an apocalypse why did you come back here?" Angel asked seriously

"See here's the problem Angel baby," Angelus explained, "This wasn't _my_ apocalypse. The other Angelus had already done all the hard work it was like I was house sitting for him. I want my apocalypse back." Angelus replied

"Then why use Rebecca?" Angel asked

"Because she is the key to all of this," Judson continued, "she was the one who sacrificed herself, forging the two Dimensions and merging her essence with the Star of Asgeroth. And it gets better. The crossing acts like inter-dimensional stitches. The longer Rebecca and Becky stay in the opposite dimension the closer they become until they eventually overlap. Do you know what happens then? The fabric of reality begins to break down. Dimensional portals open all over the world until the two dimensions become one single hell on earth where the vampire rules again."

Angel looked at the both of them carefully.

"You two are very open with your plans." He comments uneasily

Angelus laughs,

"Well it's not like you can stop us. The crossing has been and gone it's only a matter of time now." He said

"We could undo it but we would need the Star of Asgeroth " Judson replied, "Which if I'm not mistaken Rebecca is still wearing."

"Oh and don't worry Angel I'll take good care of her." Angelus said smugly

Angel sneered angrily at Angelus. He rushed the vampire but passed straight through him. Angelus looked at him curiously.

"You don't actually think I'm here do you? I'm still in my universe it's a neat trick Judson showed me you can't touch me . . . "

Angelus reached down and grabbed Angel by the throat. He lifted him high.

" . . . But I can touch you."

He threw angel to the ground. Angel scurried to his feet. He glared at the both of them.

"This isn't over." Angel declared

"Funny, we told you that once to. Surprised you didn't remember." Judson commented.

Willow waited anxiously as the elevator rose to the 40th floor. As the doors opened she bolted out and dashed up to the secretary working the front desk. The secretary smiled.

"Welcome to J. R. Construction how can I help you?" she asked in an official tone.

"Is Xander Harris anywhere around? I need to speak to him." she replied trying to hide the nerves in her tone

"One moment and I'll check, what is you name?"

"Willow Rosenberg." She replied

The secretary picked up the receiver and punched in a line number.

"Mr. Harris, this is jennet at the front desk, I have a Willow Rosenberg wanting to see you."

The secretary nodded. Then hung up the phone.

"He's waiting for you in his office. That's the third one on the left."

Willow thanked her then ran down the hall as quickly as possible. When she reached the right door she stopped. Willow took a moment to try and center Herself before entering.

Xander never really got over the death of Anya. He tried to keep up his watcher duties in Africa but over time he found that the memories were just too painful. Buffy understood completely when he resigned his post and decided to continue on with construction. There's still a little joke between them that she put Andrew in Africa to try and lure Xander back. Xander got lucky when he arrived back in L.A. managed to score himself an executive Job at a big construction firm. So things were looking up.

Xander smiled at Willow as she entered the room. He stood up and gave his best friend a hug.

"Hey Will. Haven't seen you since Rebecca's big night. What you been up to."

"Xander. We sorta have a problem." Willow said anxiously

Xander looked at Willow annoyed and rolled his one good eye.

"What have those slayers done to Club Hellmoth now? I can only write off so much before people start asking questions."

"No it's not the Club." Willow replied.

Xander studied the Woman closely. He leaned against his desk in preparation in shock.

"I know that face Willow, that's apocalypse face, what happened?"

"I need a big cage." Willow said

Xander shrugged.

"That I can do, what's it for?"

"Becky."

Xander stopped for a moment and tried to find the connection.

"There's a whole bunch of story you just left out then didn't you?"

"I'll give you the short version. Becky's back."

"I know I went to her award night. I thought she wanted to be called Rebecca now."

"You're not listening Xander. _Becky's_ back."

Xander wondered why willow was repeating herself. Suddenly it struck him.

"Becky? As in apocalypse Becky?" he asked cautiously, "if I ask how will I regret it?"

"Wolfram and heart. Did a big magic thing with the Star of Asgeroth."

"Well regret Xander has just arrived. When do you need it?" He asked

"Soon. Make it strong to if what Angel says is right this Becky can bust her way out of a three inch steel cage."

Becky leaned against the back wall of the cage she was trapped in this entire mission suddenly taken an unexpected turn. She wondered if it had something to do with that strange force that overwhelmed her and showed her a vision of a normal looking city full of people. Upstairs Spike, Nina and Illyria watched the monitor closely.

"This being is not the one known as 'Rebecca Summers'." Illyria

"What was your first clue?" Spike commented

"Her energy. She is a slayer but not a slayer."

"Thanks for that blue. Really cleared things up for us."

"She looks so mad. Wonders what happened to her? Maybe we should get her something to eat" Nina commented

"You heard what Angel said. No one's to go near the cage." Spike replied

"Never know you to follow Angels orders to the letter before."

"Yeah, well, that's before little slayer girl almost tied Charlie boy up in knots."

Willow rushed back into the Hotel. She was carrying a bag of Magical Supplies. She dumps them down on the ground and returns to the monitor.

"How's she doing?"

"She stopped pounding on the cage door about and hour ago so then she tried the Wall. Now she just mopping." Spike said, "how long till Xander arrives to set up the new cage?"

"He said he's gonna be a while. Something about getting a crew together or something."

"And Angel?"

"The club. He's talking to Wood 'bout getting at least ten maybe fifteen slayers here to make sure she doesn't escape."

"This is what I don't get," Spike said, "We're talking about getting a whole bunch of slayers to stop Rebecca? What's she gonna do psychoanalyze till we cry?"

"That's not Rebecca." Willow replied double-checking her supplies

"Seems to be what all the cool kids are saying nowadays. What does it soddin' mean?"

Just before Willow answered her cell phone went off. Willow moved away from the group and answered.

"Willow. It's Angel." Angel yelled down the line.

"What's the news?" Willow replied

"It was definitely Wolfram and Heart. They weren't shy in telling me."

"So we're thinking . . ."

"End of the world. The Becky in the cage she's not the one from the original timeline. "

"So where?"

"Hell dimension. It's a version of my apocalypse. Had a real interesting chat with Angelus about this."

"Angelus? I though he was dead."

"So did I. He's behind this Will. You have to find a way to send her back."

"I'll try but it's gonna be tricky. Never really sent someone to a hell dimension before and I don't think stabbing through the chest will work this time."

"Just do you you're best. I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Wait Angel! If Becky's here Where's Rebecca?"

The line went silent. This gave Willow all the information she needed. She placed her hand on her mouth in shock.

"Oh god. Rebecca's in a Hell Dimension! What are we gonna tell Buffy?"

"Nothing. The least amount of people we tell the better. I'll see you in an hour or so."

Angel hung up the phone. He walked through the door to Club Hellmouth and made his way to the training room. Shona, Nighthawk and a few others were running through some drills with Faith. He waited by the door until he could get Woods attention. Angel and Robin walked out to the bar.

"What's up Angel?"

"I'm gonna need a few slayers for a while?"

"What's the deal?"

"I'm going to be moving something strong soon I just want to make sure it doesn't escape."

"Is it a demon of some kind?" Robin asked

Angel looked around awkwardly.

"I can't say at the moment."

"You want me to help you but you won't say what it is that I'm helping you with."

"Wish I could but it'll only make things more difficult."

The slayers poured out the back room. The last to leave the training room are Shona and Nighthawk. Shona walked up to Wood

"Hey Robin. You heard from Rebecca today? She was supposed to be here to help me with my drills and she never showed." She asked

"No sorry I haven't. Hey wile you're here. Angel needs help with something."

Shona looked at the vampire closely.

"So you're 'the angel' huh?" she commented

"Oh my god!" nighthawk screamed from the other side of the room. She rushed over and gazed longingly at Angel.

"I am, like, you're hugest fan." She said excitedly

Shona rolled her eyes then looked seriously at Angel.

"What's the gig?"

Angel remembers these two slayers. They were on Rebecca's team.

"Not these two." Angel said seriously

Robin looked at him curiously

"Okay I'm getting the feeling you are being less then honest with me Angel."

Angel rubbed his head stressfully.

Willow slowly crept down the stairs to the basement. She could feel Becky's Icy stare from the doorway. Willow sat Tentivly on the last steps and smiled at Becky. Becky glared in return.

"So this is the part where you threaten me right Vampire-Witch?" Becky said coldly

"Oh no I'm not her," Willow replied anxiously, "I'd thought you'd like to know where you are."

"I've been in a cage before."

"No I mean where you were brought to."

Willow shifted awkwardly. She stood up and walked towards the cage.

"Come any closer and I'll snap you neck before you can breath!" Becky yelled

Willow stopped. She stood awkwardly on the spot.

"You're not in you're world Becky. See there's this thing called the Star of Asgeroth. It switched you with our Bec, ah, Rebecca."

"Why am I believing you again?"

"Because it's the truth."

"The truth. Like the time you slaughtered thirty members of my colony because you were bored?"

"Well, no."

Becky stormed up to the cage bars. Willow jumped back in fright.

"Get the hell out of here or I will find a way out of this cage!" Becky threatened " And when that happens there wont be enough of you left to fill an ashtray! Are we clear or would you like a physical demonstration?!"

Willow dashed back up the stairs. Nina was waiting by the door.

"How did you go?" She asked

"Not as well as I thought." willow replied

Just then the front door opened. A Woman bounced happily in and placed a couple of bags on the ground. She looks around at the flurry of activity with interest. The woman walks casually over to the security monitor. Her happy expression was instantly switched to an angry one

"What the hell is this?" she yelled

Willow scurried from the door to the basement to see what the yelling was about. As Willow and the Woman's eyes lock a chill ran completely down her spine.

"Oh god." Willow said quietly

About half an hour later Angel arrived back. He walked through the entrance with purpose.

"Listen I'm having trouble organizing the slayers so we're just going to have to be extra careful. What I need you to do is . . ."

Angel stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing in the middle of the hotel, arms folded, giving him a look of hellfire.

"Hello Angel." She said infuriated.

The vampire shifted awkwardly for the moment.

"Buffy . . . hi."


	5. Extracting the Package

Chapter 4: Extracting the Package

"Buffy . . . Hi . . . What are you doing here?"

Buffy stare was overpowering. There was something about her look the told Angel that he had forgotten something.

"I don't know how your fancy Los Angeles calendars work by my simple Rome calendar tells me that it's my nieces birthday to day and I had this crazy idea that I might want to celebrate it with her," Buffy said infuriated, "perhaps you can explain something to me Angel. Why is my niece locked in a cage in the basement?"

Angel looked around the room nervously. He was annoyed to see everybody step back from the slayer cautiously. He looked at Buffy seriously.

"Something happened yesterday Bec . . . Rebecca was sent something by . . ."

"Angel!" Willow called out from side hallway as she rushed up to the vampire.

Oh thank god! Angel thought as the witch arrived.

"That's not our Becky." Willow said quietly.

"I know. For some reason Judson was very chatty. From experience when the bad guy tells you his entire plan he know that you wont be able to stop it. Plus, with Angelus' help, the numbers are stacking up against us."

Willows face dropped.

"Angelus? I though he was dead." she said

"Wolfram and Heart gave him a one way ticket to his very own apocalypse."

Willow looked at the Vampire in a scared confusion.

"I can't explain now Willow. Did you find a way to send her back?"

"That's what I came to tell you," Willow replied, "when I was talking to Becky. I felt this energy around her and it felt like a binding spell. This would explain what happened to Rebecca over the last few days."

"Can you undo it?"

Willow shrugged sadly.

"This kind of spell you need the object they've been bound to break It." she said

"That's what Judson said. Damn it!"

Just then the front door opened. Xander walked quickly.

"Hey Angel, Willow. where do you want it set up?" he said in a business like manner

Angel quickly scouted the room. He gestured to the rear corner.

"Set it up there. It'll be easier to shift her to there."

"So what Will said was right? Becky's back."

Angel nodded seriously. Xander looked at the vampire with great concern.

"Is it worth asked if we know where Rebecca went?"

"I don't think you want to know Xander." Angel replied

"Oh that bad." Xander replied, "just get he back Angel."

Angel smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Xander shoulder. Xander walked back out the front and called in his small crew of welders. After they passed he turned back to Willow.

"Keep trying Will. I'll be with Xander if you need anything" He asked

Willow nodded. Angel smiled at her and headed for the construction crew.

"HEY!" Buffy yelled from the center of the room.

Her blood has been boiling since the flurry of activity swirled around her. She looked at the both of them with intense anger.

"Head slayer! Sanding here! No information!" She yelled at them

"She right somebody needs to tell her what's going on." Angel replied to Willow

"Yep." Willow replied

Angel put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You can handle that Will. I'll go help Xander."

"What? Me? . . . Angel."

Using his fully vampire speed he rushed down the stairs before Willow could argue. Willow stood awkwardly as she felt the burning gaze of the slayer fall on her.

"Hey Buff," she said terrified, "How was your flight?"

Judson paced briskly across the lobby of Wolfram and Heart. He swung open the door to the strike team office and walked in.

"Is your team ready Bridges?"

Commander Bridges finished strapping on his bulletproof vest.

"Good to go sir." He replied, "just tell us the package and we'll retrieve it."

Judson nodded. From under his arm he pulled out a manila folder and spread it's contents over the table.

"The package's name is 'Becky Summers', a slayer. She's currently being held in the basement of the Hyperon Hotel" Judson explained

Commander Bridges looked at the lawyer in confusion.

"A slayer? Why are we extracting a slayer?"

"This is not you're typical slayer Commander. The senior partners are convinced that she can be swayed to join or family."

The commander nodded.

"What's our entry point?"

"Sub torrential. The hotel has sewer access," Judson explained, "I don't need to tell you how important this woman is to our plans."

"No sir" Commander Bridges said collecting the notes

"Good. Because if we get Miss Summers on side the city's pest problem will be cleared up very quickly."

Buffy lent uneasily against the front counter of the Hyperon. She shook her head slowly not willing to accept the news. Slowly she looked back to Willow

"A hell dimension?" she asked disturbed

Willow nodded slowly. The Witch rested her hand caringly on the slayers shoulder.

"How?" Buffy continued

"Not exactly sure yet," Willow, "But don't worry I'm gonna keep working on it."

Buffy wanted to reply but the words just wouldn't come out. She sighed and leaned her head back stressfully. While running her hand over the top of the front desk she found something small and round and began to fiddle with it nervously

"What _Exactly_ happened?" Buffy asked

"Well. . . Becky rushed in with good news. She found this box on the front desk, which had the Star of Asgeroth inside; there was a big light show and now we have an uber-slayer in our basement." Willow replied

Buffy hit the front desk in frustration.

"I asked Angel to do one thing, one simple thing."

"It wasn't his fault Buffy. None of us knew about the box."

"That's no excuse Will he should be more aware."

"I think you're being a little hard on him Angel's trying his hardest to get her back."

Buffy sighed in frustration. She looked over to her best friend with sadness in her eyes.

"So what was the good new?"

Buffy couldn't help noticed Willow expression become more anxious. Willow motioned to the thing Buffy was fiddling with on the front desk. Confused Buffy picked up the item and examined it.

It was a simple gold band with eight diamonds in the shape of a teddy bear.

Buffy looked up in shock.

"Oh god. He didn't!" she exclaimed

"Yesterday. She was really excited." Willow replied

Buffy covered her mouth. This was too much for the Slayer. Slowly the tears begin to roll down the cheek. Willow moved in and hugged Buffy Tightly

"Hey we're gonna get her back Buff." Willow said reassuring

"I can't . . ," Buffy cried, "I lost mom, I lost Dawnie I can't loose Rebecca. She's all I have left Will."

Willow pulled away from the hug. The witch looked seriously at the slayer.

"We're gonna get her back I promise." Willow insisted.

Angel looked at Buffy and Willow seriously. He knew he made a promise to the slayer and he wasn't planning on breaking it. From behind him one of the welders walked up.

"So what are ya holding?" he asked

Angel turned curiously to him.

"Hmm?"

"Xander told us you got some kind of wild animal cornered down there."

Angel looked confused. Xander rushed up.

"Larry back to the cage okay." He said

Larry looked at the both of them then returned to his work.

"Sorry 'bout that." Xander said

"Wild animal?" Angel asked

"Had to tell them something Angel. Besides what would you call Apocalypse Becky?"

"Good point."

Xander indicated over to Buffy

"She doesn't look like she taking it well." he commented

"I don't blame her. I was supposed to look out for her."

"Hey the way will explained it to me. No one saw it coming"

"She was so happy to. Alex just proposed to her."

Xander looked to the Vampire in shock and surprise.

"When?"

"Yesterday. You should have seen her Xander."

"Hell on a stick!" Xander said in frustration, "anybody talked to Alex yet?"

"And say what Xander?"

Xander turned to Angel with a gleam of anger in his eye.

"I'm not sure if you've ever planned to marry anybody Angel but if you propose to a girl and she vanishes without a trace it's like shoving a hot sword through you chest."

Angel looked from Xander to Buffy. Xander was determined not to let this point drop.

"Someone has to say something!" he exclaimed, "We have to tell him."

Angel ran his options through his head. Suddenly knew what he needed to do.

"We don't need to Xander. Were going to get Rebecca back. Today!" he insisted.

Moving with purpose he moved out the door.

Angel walked in slowly to the bar. He had heard about its return about five years ago but was reluctant to go because the owner was a little testy about the fact he was involved in getting it destroyed the previous three times. But since this was an extreme situation he knew that Lorne was one of the only people he could turn to now. Angel sat by the bar as the host demon belted out one of his trademark songs. It looks like he close to being his old self again since the trauma of working for Wolfram and Heart.

Lorne finished his number and thanked his audience. He made his way off the stage and collected his sea breeze. One of his security approached and Lorne flashed him his million-dollar smile.

"Oh did you see me out there Frank I was sizzling. Any hotter and you'd have to break out the extinguishers." The demon said happily

"There's a guy at the bar who want to speak to you." Frank replied seriously

Lorne frowned at the bouncer.

"Well you no fun," Lorne said handing Frank some money, "Here's a twenty go by that personality you've always wanted."

Lorne walked through the audience soaking up the applause he noticed a friendly face. He looked seriously at the vampire.

"Oh it's you." Lorne said standing next to Angel.

"Hey Lorne. How you been." Angel replied nervously

"Can't complain. Karatos has had its fifth birthday without it being shot at or blown up. I'd call that a victory."

Angel dropped his head seriously.

"I'm not sure I've ever apologized for what happed back then."

Lone smiled.

"That's all in the past now Angel cakes," Lorne replied, "like a song by Liza Manley, our friendship will keep going on no matter who tries to stop it."

Angel looked up relieved. He was worried how the host would react to his return. Lorne turned to the stage and cringed as a trio of drunken vampires attempts to sing the beach boys greatest hits.

"I'm guessing you're not here for the sparking talent so why did you come?"

"I'm looking for someone powerful enough to break a spell."

Lorne gave the vampire a look and motioned him to a private booth.

"You didn't try to put the love voodoo on sweet Nina did you?" Lorne asked with sweet seriousness

"No this is much worse. I think Wolfram and Heart are trying to make a move on me."

"Whoa I don't want to get involved if it's with the big W and H."

"It's okay Lorne you don't have to. If you know a shaman or a wizard or even a demon who could help out."

Lorne analyzed the vampire closely. A small smile crossed his face.

"Uh huh. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blond slayer you know."

"This has got nothing to do with Buffy, well, actually it does. The spell was cast on her niece."

"Rebecca?" Lorne replied to Angel surprise

"Good . . . guess. How do you know Rebecca?"

"She one of my regulars. Comes here often when she's not down at that slayer club. Such a sweet kid."

"Did you read her?" Angel asked cautiously

Lorne frowned at Angel. He took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table.

"You know I can't tell you that. People futures are private," Lorne replied, "But I will say this. Under that happy shell laid a very sad person."

"Sad? Why?"

"She thinks the people closest to her are hiding something. Why else would you have used magic to tell you where she is all the time Angel?"

Angel looked down guilty.

"She's not stupid. I thought even the big champion of the people like yourself would realized that you couldn't have kept that a secret forever."

"Well if she knew what it was why did she keep wearing it?"

"Because you gave it to her. Angel cakes you don't know how much you mean to that young woman. Whatever it is that you're holding onto let it out that's all she wants."

"She doesn't want to hear this."

"Don't you think that should be her choice?"

Angel looked up at Lorne. He had missed his council since he left. Lorne smiled and patted him on the hands.

"Come on back to the bar. Chad will make a sea breeze you will just melt over."

"Wait. I still need help with the spell."

Lorne sighed.

"Alright. Tell me what were dealing with."

"Willow said it was some kind of binding spell. It was supposed to connect Rebecca to an amulet called the Star of Asgeroth."

"Doesn't sound too bad. It's not like a portal opened up and she was sucked into a hell dimension like poor Fred."

Angel looked around in frustration. Lorne, realizing what he'd just said, gave Angel an apologetic look.

"Oh my. I was only kidding about that. She was really pulled into a hell dimension?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we have to get her back as quickly as possible."

Lorne pulled out a pen from his pocket. He quickly scribbled down an address and handed it to Angel.

"Go see this guy. If anybody can bring back sweet Rebecca."

"You trust him?"

"You have my word Angel. Lotniel the conjuror is completely professional. I had him tweak the no violence barrier in the club to include explosives."

"Thanks Lorne."

"Yeah, well, you can thank me by bring Rebecca back to us safe and sound. You know I never really enjoyed Mariah Carey's music that much but the set of pipes on that girl. Divine"

Becky lay silently on the ground. She focused her energy on finding the right moment to attempt an escape. She sat up suddenly when the sound of the sewer hatch rung through the room. She stood up defensively as a team of five heavily armed men climbed their way into the small constricting room. Commander Bridges walked cautiously over to the cage. He checked the photo in his hand against the woman behind the bars.

"Becky Summers?" he asked seriously

"Who's asking?" Becky replied

"My name is Jonathon Bridges. I've been sent to collect you. Stand back from the bars."

Commander Bridges motioned one of his team to come forward. From within the group a shaman walked up and tested the barrier. He placed his hands on the magic and began to chant. Slowly the barrier began to ripple then a moment later it collapsed. One of the strike team stepped forward to set a small charge on the lock.

Becky didn't waste any time. With one kick at full strength the door to the cage was ripped of it's hinges taking the shaman and the squad member with it. They collided with the wall and were crushed instantly. Becky stormed out and grabbed Commander Bridges by the throat. He slammed him high against the stairs and glared at him forcefully.

"Who are you people?" she demanded

"Where here to help." Commander Bridges replied slowly being suffocated

"Not good enough."

Becky slowly began to crush Commander Bridges Windpipe.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Who are you people?"

"Where here to help you stop . . . The Vampire-Witch." Commander Bridges replied running through the notes that Judson gave him through his head.

Becky looked at him for a moment. Loosened her grip but didn't remove her hand.

"Talk." Becky replied

"Gabriel sent us from colony 12. The Vampire-Witch has thrown some kind of Illusion over everything to make people think it's all okay. Byron over at 17 contacted us about you being in the middle of it."

" I've never herd of a Jonathon Bridges working at 12."

"I'm replacing Jackson. He was killed two days ago trying to get you free."

Becky looked at Commander Bridges for a moment longer. She released him and he dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"There's this guy here called Judson Fox. He said he could help you stop the Vampire-Witch." Commander Bridges said between gasps.

"Do you trust him?" Becky asked

"Yeah."

"Would I?"

"He wants to help Becky. This could be all over by tonight." Commander Bridges replied slowing getting to his feet.

Becky examined the Commander closely for any sign of deceit. Once she was convinced she made her way to the sewer.

"Let's go"

"Wait we have to check on our men."

"Don't bother," Becky replied, "they're dead."

In one smooth motion Becky dropped into the sewer. Commander Bridges watched her carefully. He was lucky the info Angelus had got for them was accurate or he was convinced that they would have all met the same fate.

Xander's crew had just completed the cage by the time Angel arrived back with Lotniel the conjuror. Buffy approached with Willow.

"How did you go?" Willow asked.

"This man says he can reverse the binding on Becky which should Bring Rebecca back."

"That is correct but we must be quick," The wizard proclaimed, "there is a brief window of opportunity in which this can occur."

"How Becky doing" Angel asked

Willow quickly dashed over to the security monitor. The screen was filled with static.

"Uh . . . guys." Willow called out

The group rushed to the monitor. Buffy shook her head angrily and stormed for the basement door. Quickly Angel rushed over and intervened.

"Buffy where do you think you're going?"

"I need to find out what happened."

"I'm not going to just let you charge down there without knowing."

"This isn't you call Angel. That's my niece you have down there."

"No it's not," Angel corrected, "she might have her face but that woman is not Rebecca."

Buffy wasn't willing to listen. She tried to push past Angel but it was no use.

"Think about this for a second. You remember what Becky was like when you met her back in 1996. What do you think an extra six years in apocalypse world has done to her? We don't know how far this Becky's willing to go."

Flashing an angry look to Angel Buffy finally pushed past him. She kicked open the door to the basement and started to wander down closely followed by Angel. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the outcome of the commotion. On the stairs the corpses of the two men lay under the heavy steel door of the cage, which was now empty. Buffy wasn't pleased by what she saw. She turned back to Angel and stared at him seriously

"Now we know."


	6. The mystery of Rebecca Summers

Chapter 5: The mystery of Rebecca Summers

"That is the stupidest thing you've ever said." Shona said angrily

"I don't see why you get all, like, mad and stuff, miss attitude, all I said was we should have our own signal in the sky." Nighthawk replied

Shona started to pound the blunt end of her stake into her forehead. Sure, it hurt but it was less painful then listening to Nighthawk sometimes.

"Our own signal? Will you quit with the marvel bull crap for one second and listen to yourself."

"Hey! It's D.C.! Not marvel! I think someone needs to learn how to read!"

Shona jumped up from the grave she was sitting on.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Shona said

Shona stormed up to Nighthawk. Nighthawk started to back away slowly.

"Okay. You need to chill alright or else I'm telling Rebecca."

"Who cares? I haven't heard from Beck in the last five days."

Nighthawk stopped and looked curiously.

"Wait. You haven't heard from her either? I thought it was just Me." she asked

This caused Shona to stop. Usually Nighthawk calls Rebecca often for advice and help with studies. If she hasn't heard from her then there really is a problem. Both of them sat on the nearest tombstone and thought.

"D'you think anybody has?" Shona asked

Nighthawk shrugged a little sadly.

"I talked to Michelle she hasn't seen Rebecca around."

"Oh man," Shona replied, "This is not like her at all. She usually all miss attendance and we must check in with Wood. Now we can't even get her on the phone. It's like she's disappeared into thin air. What does Alex have to say about this?"

"I've been calling him and stuff. He doesn't answer." Nighthawk replied, "Do you think they're just planning the wedding?"

Shona looked over to her teammate. She stood up and headed for the exit.

"C'mon lets find out," Shona said as Nighthawk trailed along behind her, "but if we get there and she's naming babies I am so gonna kick both their asses."

"This is insanity!" Barrett yelled at Judson, "how is a vampire supposed to run a business when everywhere he turns there's a slayer in his face! I have lost twenty of my staff to slayers in the past month. Do you know how hard it is to find a vampire who can also type at one hundred and forty words a minute?"

"I can assure you Barrett that we will have a solution soon." Judson replied

"You had better Mr. Fox or else this firm is going to loose a very lucrative client. Something, I believe, the senior partners frown Apon I believe."

Barrett stormed out of the office. Down the end of the hall the elevator doors slide open and Becky entered flanked by two security guards. As she was lead down the hall she noticed that the vampires who worked on this floor seemed to scurry out of the way very quickly. The room was close to full when she was lead into Judson's office. When Judson noticed her he excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked over to her hand out ready for a firm shake.

"Becky Summers I presume, Welcome, My name is Judson." He said happily

Becky looked at Judson's outstretched hand then looked at Judson. She folded her arms and gave him a look like he was trying her patients. Awkwardly he pulled his hand back and motioned for her to step inside.

"I hope you're accommodations were up to you satisfaction." He continued

Becky didn't reply. She walked around his office examining everything very closely.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you any earlier but things have been kind of hectic."

Still no response from Becky she had finished walking around the room and now settled on leaning against the back wall investigating a pencil she found on the way.

"I just want to say we are very excited to have some one of you talents here at Wolfram and Heart . . . "

"Are you done trying to get into my pants? 'Cause I'd like to know why I'm here." Becky replied Angrily

Judson stopped his rambling and leaned against his desk.

"Look," he started, "I know what you're thinking . . . "

"Oh you know what I'm thinking do you, That's funny, right now I'm thinking that the two vamps you have guarding me can be killed. Lets see."

In a blur of motion Becky swung out with the pencil and before either vampire security guard could react staked the both of them turning them to dust. Becky settled back to leaning against the back wall.

"You know what else I'm thinking. I'm thinking if these vamps can be killed so can the two standing next to you. After that I was thinking of breaking both the legs of the old guy on the other side of you then twisting his neck till it snaps, kicking you secretary out that window followed by me slamming you head into you desk, breaking your nose, then pushing the bone into you brain killing you instantly. Unless you have a good reason why I shouldn't." Becky threatened

The large group in Judson's office moved uncomfortably away from the uber-slayer. Judson smiled

"A lateral thinker I like that. Could you all excuse me," he replied.

The group filed out a quickly as possible. Judson moved off his desk and walked casually towards Becky.

"Brass tax time. My office has come across information that could help you stop the threat of Angelus and the Vampire-Witch.

Becky looked at Judson with cautious curiosity.

"Bridges told me this was an Illusion." Becky replied

"It is," Judson replied, "but that doesn't mean that it doesn't have its uses."

Becky though about this for a moment.

"Keep going." She replied

"There's a group who help Vampire Willow maintain the illusion of this perfect city. They are scattered all around the city."

"And I should care why?"

"They call themselves slayers." Judson replied seriously

Becky carefully eyed the lawyer up and down.

"Slayers, as in more then one?" Becky asked calmly

"Same speed, same strength as their namesake but they are not human."

"What are they?"

"We haven't been able to determine that yet. Our best guess is some kind of demon that was left scattered around after the carpet bombing."

"Why do you think this would interest me? Looks like you have everything under control"

Judson smiled.

"I'd thought you'd say that."

Judson walked over to his desk. He picked up a remote control and turned on the monitor behind Becky. As she moved out of the way she saw an image that made her blood boil. Judson could feel the anger raising. He moved away from his desk and stood next to her Confidently.

"They call her Rebecca Summers. She leads one of the small teams of Slayers." He told her

Becky scowled angrily at the image of the girl who has her face. Judson turned to her with a curious look.

"You're not just gonna stand here and let people think she you are you?" Judson asked

Becky turned angrily to the lawyer. Twisting quickly she kicked the back of the lawyers knees causing him to drop. When he was kneeling Becky mule kicked him in the head making him fall onto his back. Becky Jumped on top and grabbed his collar. Judson smiled at the entire scene.

"So you like to be onto huh?"

His reward for this comment was a punch across the jaw from the uber-slayer.

"Who is she?" Becky demanded

Judson pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You want to find out who she start here."

Becky yanks the note out of Judson's hand. She stands up and reads it. The note contains directions on how to get to the women's dorm at UCLA. Becky started to head out of the office.

"Hey," Judson called out, "mind giving me a hand up?"

Becky looked curiously at the lawyer for the moment. She walked around to his side and kicked him square in the rips. Judson flew up onto his desk and rolled across into his seat. Becky took one last moment to glare at the lawyer then headed out the office.

Shona pounded heavily on Alex's door.

"Come on man open up." She said loudly

"We just want to talk Alex." Nighthawk replied

There was no response. Both the slayers looked at each other. Nighthawk shrugged

"Maybe he's out." Nighthawk commented

"Yeah, well, there's only one way to find out." Shona replied

Shona took two steps back and kicked on the door. It gave way swinging open to reveal Alex sitting on his bed. He looked like had hadn't moved from there for a better part of a week and if hell had a fragrance he had bought the entire supply. Shona and Nighthawk walked in cautiously.

"Alex?" Shona asked softly

Alex was looking at what he was holding. In one hand he held a framed photo of himself and Rebecca looking very much in love in the other he held a long envelope tied up with ribbon. He looked over to his sister and her slayer partner. The tears were flowing strong. He showed them the envelope.

"Plane tickets," he said weeping, " I was going to give them to her on her birthday. You know how much she wanted to see Paris after she graduated. But she never came over."

Nighthawk looked anxiously at Shona then rushed to her brother's side. She put her arms around him in the most comforting way she could. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"At first I though I came on to strong, you know," Alex continued, "Then when she started to miss all her classes I knew something was wrong. I-I was going to call the police but I though this might be a slayer thing and you guys have a way of solving these things right?"

Shona looked around guiltily. This had gone beyond a joke Rebecca must have gone somewhere.

"You two haven't heard anything have you?" Alex asked anxiously

Shona was about to say something but she couldn't find the words. She shook her head slowly.

"I am so sorry Alex." She replied

"Penny?" he asked Nighthawk

Nighthawk just shook her head. She was too choked with emotion to speak.

Alex leant his head against his sisters. The more Shona thought about this the madder she got.

"This is crazy. People don't just disappear somebody must have seen something," She yelled

Shona turned and moved with purpose out of the room. Nighthawk looked up anxiously

"Where you going?" she asked

"I don't know about you two but I would sure like to know what happened to my friend." Shona replied, "you two coming."

Alex and Nighthawk got up off the bed and joined Shona in the hall. As Alex approached Shona scrunched up her nose.

"Whoa. Think Alex better have a shower before we head out."

The three of them arrived at Club Hellmouth about a couple of hours later. They pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the training room in the back. Wood was sitting with faith and a couple of other slayer as they ran down a training schedule for them. Wood looked up to them and smiled.

"Hey Shona, Nighthawk how did tonight's patrol turn out?"

"We skipped it. Something more important came up." Shona

Wood looked at her with concern. He excused himself from the meeting and ushered them into a corner.

"You can't just blow off patrolling with out calling me Shona you know that."

"This is, totally, more important," Nighthawk replied, "Have you met my brother Alex?"

Wood looked at the tall man standing in front of him and shook his hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you Alex." He welcomed happily

"Thanks I'm actually Rebecca fiancé." He replied.

Wood looked at the man in pleasant surprise.

"Oh, well, congratulations. Send her my best when you next see her." he said

"That's why we're here Robin," Shona said, "have you seen or heard from Rebecca at all in the last few days?"

Woods pleasant surprise look quickly shifted to concern.

"No. I assumed she was with you two." Wood replied

"Damn!" Shona said folding her arms in frustration

"She's been going to classes right?" Wood asked

"I've been talking to her professors." Alex replied, "they are very worried that she's going to fail the year if she misses any more lectures."

Wood looked at the trio in serious concern.

"Faith!" he called out

Faith left the slayers at the meeting table and joined Wood. She smiles warmly at both the slayers.

"Hey girls what's happening?" she asked

"Has Rebecca checked in at all recently?" Wood asked

"Not since before Romeo popped the question." Faith smirked at Alex.

Alex looked away from Faith sadly. This made the senior slayer uncomfortable.

"What's the stitch you two?" Faith asked

"None of us has heard squat from Rebecca since last week." Shona replied

"Oh man," faith replied uneasily

"Alright let's stay calm," Wood replied, "She must be somewhere I'll contact Buffy see if she flew to Rome recently."

"She wouldn't do that without telling us right?" Nighthawk asked

"It could have been an emergency. Why don't you two head back to her dorm room see what you could find out there."

"On it." Shona said as the trio left the room.

"This is not a good idea Buffy." Angel commented as Buffy finalized her attack strategy

"So sitting here and waiting for Becky to show up is a better one right?" Buffy replied angrily

"You know I'm a caution kind of guy Buff I think Angel's right on this one," Xander commented, "Charging into Wolfram and Heart blind is just going to get a lot of people very dead."

"I have to try something. I'm going stir crazy stuck in this hotel. Besides I'm not going to be alone."

"But Buffy," willow said anxiously, "You could take all the slayers and still find nothing."

"It'll be a whole lot better then just sitting around."

Buffy stormed away from the group and picked up the receiver on Angels phone.

"Hello Club Hellmouth." Wood answered.

"Robin, It's Buffy, I'm going to need you to get a team of about ten slayer together."

"Buffy? I was just about to call you. Have you heard from Rebecca recently? Shona and Nighthawk are worried sick not to mention her poor Fiancé."

Buffy felt the sadness rise inside her again. She took the ring out of her pocket again and looked at it again.

"How was he?" Buffy asked softly

"Form what I could see. He's putting on a brave face but he hurting bad inside."

Buffy tightened her lips. She fought back the tears and tried to keep a calm voice.

"What I'm about to say if for you and Faith only. Don't tell anybody else especially Shona and Nighthawk."

"Alright." Wood replied nervously

Buffy took in a deep breath and readied herself.

"Rebecca's been taken by Wolfram and Heart." Buffy said in a forced tone

"Oh my god. Do we know where?"

There was a long pause from Buffy as she tried to remain calm

"Hell dimension." She said eventually

"No. you can't be serious. Why do they even want her? Do you think they're trying to send you a personal message?"

"That's what I want to find out. Have the girls ready by morning."

"You got it Buffy."

Wood hung up the phone slowly. He walked back to Faith and sat down. Faith looked nervously at Woods shocked expression.

"What's the deal? Did B know where Beck is?" Faith asked

"She said something about a hell dimension." Wood replied

"No frickin' Way," Faith replied, "You mean like the one angel was sent to? 'Cause he barely survived."

"Buffy wants us to put a team together to advance on Wolfram and Heart."

"I want in," Faith yelled, "I don't care what you say Robin! Rebecca's like a little sister to me!"

Wood put his hands over hers.

"You were already my first choice."

The outside doors splintered open at the women's dorm of UCLA. Becky stormed in and made her way down the corridors. It didn't take her long to find the dorm assigned to Rebecca Summers since Rebecca was one of the lucky one to get a single dorm to herself. Without loosing momentum Becky kicked the door off it's hinges and marched in. she looked around the brightly decorated room to get a sense of what the girl who had stolen her identity was like. She couldn't get over the amount of stuffed animals she owned and how she had them proudly displayed on every surface of the room. Becky started to rummage through her draws. She didn't find anything spectacular just a lot of random pens and scraps of paper. Down the bottom of the pile she found Rebecca student id from last year. She scrutinized the photo closely.

Who ever this girl was she looked exactly like Becky. On the list the Judson handed her was direction to the part of the administration building holding student records. Taking the I.D. Becky moved swiftly out of the room and out of sight just before Shona, Nighthawk and Alex approached Rebecca's doorway. Shona looked at the empty doorframe curiously

"I don't remember this door being knocked down before," she said

"Maybe she was, like, kidnapped or something?" Nighthawk asked.

"Well who ever it was. They had some crazy strength."

"Nothing looks touched, aside from the door." Alex commented

He moves over to the side of Rebecca's desk. There was a loose piece of wood he shifted and, from inside, he pulled out a small bundle of bills.

"Who ever took her wasn't after money." He continued

"This whole thing's beginning to weird me out," Shona replied, "if she was in trouble why hasn't she tried to get in contact yet?"

"Maybe she can't. They could have put her in an empty warehouse or something." Nighthawk replied

"That wouldn't have stopped Beck," Shona replied, "She's too smart for that."

"Well where do we go from here?" Alex asked.

"Angel," Shona thought out loud

"I don't think divine help is going to work at this point." Alex pondered

"No Angels an old friend of hers, "Shona replied, "He was at the club the other day."

"Yeah he was saying something about getting a whole bunch of slayers for something." Nighthawk replied

"Do you think he'll know?" Alex asked

"Maybe, maybe not. At least if he doesn't he can help look." Shona commented, "He lives in this old hotel down town. It shouldn't be to hard to get to."

The night watchman jumped with a start when he heard the sound of the door being smashed open in the administration building. He got up out of his chair and headed off in the direction of the disturbance. As he rounded the corner he noticed Becky consulting a piece of paper.

"The office hours are nine am to six pm." The guard called out.

Becky ignored him. She kicked in the door and wandered into the office.

"Hey!" the guard called and drew his gun. He moved swiftly into the office area only to discover that Becky had vanished. Suddenly he was kicked from the side. The gun was knocked out of his hand and fell across the room. The security guard turned to see who hit him just in time for Becky's fist to catch him across the jaw. He spun around in pan and as his back was turned Becky kicked him in the back of the knees. She picked up one of the office chairs and smashed it over his head. With the guard unconscious and bleeding on the ground Becky returned back to her original task. Breaking into the correct cabinet she searched the college records. She found the one marked Summers, Rebecca and pulled it out. From what Becky could tell this girl was smart. With most of her grades being high. When Becky finds her she might not be that easy to kill.

"She kicked the door off the cage? How strong is this girl?" Spike asked in shock

"Very," Buffy replied, "Went two round's with her once. Nearly got my ass minced."

"And we have no idea where she went?" Gunn asked

"The guy in the body armor was from a Wolfram and Heart strike team I think it's pretty clear who took her." Angel replied seriously

"I don't understand," Nina asked, "why would they want her if they already got rid of one of . . . her."

"The girl can bend steel in her bare hands and leap tall buildings why wouldn't they want her?" Xander commented

"If they use Becky as a weapon I'm not sure we can beat them." Willow said nervously

"You stopped her once Will." Angel replied

"Yeah but that took a lot out of me. I don't really want to go through that again."

The group turned as they heard the front door close in the lobby. Alex, Shona and Nighthawk walked slowly down to the group.

"Hey." Shona said

Buffy looked curiously at Shona

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was hoping to find out if Angel knew anything about what happened to Rebecca."

Shona noticed the uneasy looks shared by the group. Alex looked around the hotel room curiously. Something shiny caught his attention on the front counter. Angel stepped out of the group and approached the slayer duo.

"We're doing all we can to look for her," he said softly

"So you've not seen he either huh?" Shona replied

"We know as much as you do at the moment."

Alex picked the shiny thing off the counter and recognized it instantly. It was Rebecca's engagement ring. His heart began to race as his breathing became deeper. Buffy looked over to Alex.

"Oh god." She exclaimed as she rushed over to the distraught man

The tears had already begun to flow again as Buffy arrived. Shona looked at this scene carefully. She folded her arms and gave Angel a look.

"No idea huh?" she said impatiently

"I am so sorry Alex." Buffy said frantically

"Where is she? Why won't anyone tell me?" he asked desperately

"We will get her back to you I swear!"

The next morning Buff marched up the path leading to the offices of Wolfram and Heart. Next to her marched Faith who expression was just as serious. Behind them both was a group of about ten slayers. They burst through the front door. Waiting for them at the base of the elevators was a small security force. The groups clashed but in the end all of the guards lay unconscious on the floor.

On the thirtieth floor two Vampires waited patiently for the lift. When it arrived containing twelve slayers they ran for cover as quickly as possible. The small army marched down the hall until it reached its destination the office of Judson Fox. Buffy kicked the door in and marched up to the desk.

"You're not big on the knocking." He said from behind the desk

"I'm going to ask you this once. How do I bring her back from the hell dimension?" Buffy demanded

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied

"Faith." Buffy ordered.

Faith walked up to the desk and picked up one of the chairs. She walked over to the window and smashed it out. Buffy grabbed him by the collard and dragged him over his desk. She walked purposefully to the window and dangled him outside.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. How do I bring Rebecca back."

"I don't know!" he replied, "I'm just sitting in for Judson."

Buffy looked at the man curiously.

"He told me to sit there and wait for him."

Buffy and Faith looked at each other uneasily.

In the security office Judson watched the action that was taking place in his Office.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked

Becky stood intently and watched the scene.

"Vampire-Willow sent her two top Vamps to take me out because of what I know. I want to help you Becky. I want this war to end as much as you do."

Beck watched the action for a few moments longer then she looked over to Judson.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked seriously

That next evening she stood in front of her objective. The building was large and inventing. Throngs of people were piling into excitedly. Becky studied each group closely. Sooner or later she was going to have to face every one of them so she had to be ready. Judson was very specific and she didn't want to miss any detail that might help her. After taking her moment she stepped forward and entered the building . . .

. . . Club Hellmouth was her mission . . .

. . . And she knew what needed to be done.


	7. The Club Hellmouth massacre

Chapter 6: The Club Hellmouth massacre

The offices of Wolfram and Heart, Los Angeles – two hours earlier

Judson and Becky stood in front the monitor in Judson's office. On the screen was surveillance footage from inside Club Hellmouth.

"They call it Club Hellmouth. It's a central meeting point for these so called Slayers." Judson explained, "we got word that there's an event on tonight called 'slayerfest'. From what we can gather most of the 'slayers' in the area are going to be there."

Becky looked at Judson.

"What's the plan?" she asked

Judson returned her look and smiled.

"Simple. You go to the club, Head inside and take out as many as you can."

Becky looked back at the monitor and started to analyze the layout.

"I can do that." She replied

"I thought this would suit your talents. Come on there's somewhere I want to show you first."

The chamber door opened slowly. As it did so the florescent lights blinked on. Becky walked slowly in and looked around the room impressed. Judson followed her in and sighed. This was one room I knew would get her attention.

The Wolfram and Heart armory

The walls are lined with weapons ranging from fully automatic rifles to heavy broadswords. Becky slowly walked down the room looking at the weapons closely with Judson.

"Use anything you want," he said happily, "we have everything from ak47 right down to your +1 mace."

As Becky continued her eyes fell on a pair of weapons. She walked up and took them off the bracket.

"I'll take these." She said examining them closely

"Ah the lady has taste. Is there anything else?"

Becky quickly scanned the walls.

"Yeah. A couple of other things."

Club Hellmouth – now

Becky entered cautiously. It was early but the place was still packed. As Becky made her way through the crowd she took careful note of the layout, exits, how crowded the room is and how each girl around her moved and carried herself. After a few moments she reached the bar. Finding a spare barstool she sat down. Using the mirror on the back wall she scoped the room to see if there was going to be any unexpected surprises.

Shona leaned against the sidewall of the club. She is still questioning her sanity as to why she decided to come to Nighthawk's party. She folded her arms grumpily. From out of the sea of people Nighthawk bounced happily out of the crowd. She saw her teammate being less then happy and she bounded over to her.

"This party is going off!" Nighthawk yelled at Shona

Shona looked at Nighthawk in a disappointed kind of curiosity

"Good to see you got your priorities clear Nighthawk." She replied

"Come on! You need to, like, fully unwind!"

"So you're not even thinking about Rebecca anymore?"

Nighthawk stopped bouncing. She frowned.

"Yeah. It's like, you know, hard and stuff" she replied, "I'm not like you Shona. I can't be all cool and smart all the time."

Nighthawk flopped up against the wall next to Shona. Her happy expression turned into a sad one.

"Alex is really upset and I can't do stuff for him. See, this is the thing I would talk to Rebecca about but she missing and I don't know what to do."

Shona put her hand on Nighthawk shoulder.

"It's not easy girl," she replied caringly, "When my brother was killed in a vamp attack just before I was activated I thought I could die. But you need to keep goin' not just for you but for everyone else."

Nighthawk smiled at Shona. They didn't always get along but it was a good feeling that she was there for her when she needed her. Nighthawk looked around the club. Her night was a big hit. A lot of the slayer turned up. A reflection of a girl in the mirror caught her attention.

"Oh my god." Nighthawk exclaimed getting Shonas attention, "look it's Rebecca."

Shona looked over to where Nighthawk was pointing. Sure enough there was a girl at the bar who looked exactly like Rebecca. The two of them pushed their way through the crowd.

Becky was waiting for her moment to move. This had to be timed precisely to get maximum damage. Just then two of the slayers turned up and sat either side of her. Becky watched with curiosity as both seemed to be examining her.

"Oh god it is you!" Nighthawk exclaimed giving the uber-slayer a big warm hug, "We have been sooo worried."

Becky sat awkwardly as the strange girl wearing the mask embraced her. Normally she's not taken off guard that easily but the sudden hug was unexpected.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Shona, "We have been out of our minds worrying about you. Have you spoken to Alex yet?"

Becky slowly turned her head to Shona. Shona was taken aback by how cold and angry it was. Nighthawk released herself from Beck and sat down excitedly next to her.

"This is so cool that you came!" Nighthawk said excitedly, " I was, like, totally worried that you were going to miss it. Do you like the set up? I was going to go for a yellow but I thought I'd be daring and go with the green! And it fully worked to. Did I say how cool it was that you were back? Anyways we have a lot of catching up to do. Hey do you want to. . ?"

Becky had had enough of the strange girls rambling. She kicked out Nighthawk's stool from underneath her. As she fell Becky swung out with her elbow and caught her square in the face. Nighthawk collapsed onto the back in shock. Shona watched this action stunned. She grabbed Becky's shoulder. Before she could say anything Becky grabbed her wrist and twisted it around unnaturally until she heard a crack. As Shona screamed in pain Becky continued with a sidekick to the stomach followed by a sidekick to the face. As Shona collapsed to the ground Becky became aware the other slayers were watching her. While Becky distracted Nighthawk quickly scrambled over to Shona. She dragged her into the training room and out of danger.

Back in the bar the Slayers kept a secure distance away from the uber-slayer. They weren't sure how to react. Rebecca was one of the most friendly and loyal of the Gen S slayers but now she just hurt two of them in an unprovoked fight. Becky watched the crowd carefully. Moving quickly she reached into the cargo pockets of her pants. Pulling out the contents she stood confidently holding two fragment grenades. She stared each slayer down as she pulled the pins out with her thumbs. She tossed the grenades behind her and bolted for the crowd. They rolled across the bar and bounced lightly when they hit the ground. The explosion that followed knocked over the first few rows of slayers, destroyed the bar sending fragments flying into the crowd injuring many and blew out the back wall.

The collapsing wall caught Shona and Nighthawk by surprise. Nighthawk had propped up her friend on the far wall and was checking out the damage to her arm when the grenades sent a giant chunk collapsing onto Shona's right leg. She howled in pain. Nighthawk looked frantically around. She lifted the wall off Shona foot. Nighthawk helped Shona to her feet and they quickly exited out the back door.

Back in the club the slayers were left disoriented by the Explosion in the confusion Becky seized her opportunity. She flicked her wrists sharply and two metal rods slipped out of her sleeves. The rods then extended to their full length and the ends began to spark. These were the first weapons Becky chose from the Wolfram and Heart Armory. The prototype Tazer rod Built like collapsible nightsticks used by the police and the military each rod has an electrical element at the tip capable of generating 50,000 volts. Becky went on the offensive. At full speed she ran up and kicked two slayers in the head. Ducking under a punch from the third she slammed the girls head into her knee and shocked her with one of her rods. Spinning around quickly she hit the slayer advancing up behind her across the temple and spun kicked her in the head.

Using this slayer's back as a springboard she jumped on and flipped over another three slayers that were rushing up to fight. Shocking two on the way down she kicked out the knees of the third and efficiently snapped her neck. Since the tazer rods were only a prototype the battery power was limited. The charge finally gave out after about ten slayers. Realizing their uselessness Becky tossed them aside. A small group of slayer banded together and charged at Becky. Kicking away another slayer from behind her jacket she drew two of the fourteen throwing knives Wolfram and Heart armed her with. After slicing open the throat of an on coming slayer she threw the first knife. It sailed across the room and embeds it's self in the forehead to the leader of that slayer pack.

As she collapses to the ground the others look at each other and scatter. Becky makes her way across the dance floor slicing open slayers left and right. From the back room another group manage to break open the weapons cabinet. They start to hand out swords and axes to the nearest slayers. The armed girls charge from the back room and confront Becky. She dodged the first swing but her arm was sliced open on the second. This didn't phase the uber-slayer since she spent most her time fighting an enemy who can't be killed she became an expert at blocking out pain. After a couple more swords make shallow cuts on her abdomen and shoulder Becky Pulled out the remaining two throwing knives. She threw the first into the thigh of one of the sword women. As she stumbled in pain Becky rammed the second through her head.

Pulling the sword out of the dead girls hand she flipped over an oncoming attack and blocked another. Kicking out the feet of the slayer in front she plunged the sword through her chest. From the kneeling position Becky begins to back flip across the floor. When she reaches the pool tables she runs up and barrel rolls over the top. As the other slayers try to rush her she grips the bottom edge of the table and flips it effortlessly over. With another back flip she collects a disguarded Pool cue from the ground. She slams the base of the pull across one of the armed girls. She continues the momentum and strikes the other slayer directly behind her in the ribs. Noticing a second wave of armed slayers she looks around for the next thing she can use. Finally looking up she gets an idea.

Becky bolts for the overturned pool table. When she reaches the end she leaps. Sailing up she grabbed onto the lighting rig with both hands. She quickly swung herself upside down and got sturdy footing on the roof. Using her full strength she pulled at the rig. The creaking sound coming from the roof made the remaining slayers nervous. Finally the rig gave way and dropped heavily onto the ground. Many tried to scatter but the lighting rig pinned a good number of them. Becky landed safely and examined the carnage. A lot of the slayers got back onto their feet and charged at her. With lightning speed Becky ripped out a couple of the power leads for the lights and swung them around like whips.

Outside a car screeched to a halt. Robin Wood and Faith leaped out and headed for the door. They were both relaxing at home when Nighthawk raised the alarm. Using her slayer strength faith busted through the door.

"Oh fuck." She yells as she looked at the sea of seriously injured, dieing and dead slayers.

She turns to Wood seriously.

"Get the girls out I'll deal with the evil twin." she ordered

"Are you crazy?" Wood replied, "This girl just took down about 120 slayers and she still standing. What makes you think I'm letting you go in alone?"

Faith kissed him passionately. She pulled away and looked him seriously in the eye.

"Because I'm gonna last longer," She replied, "Get the girls out!"

As much as he hates to admit it she was right. With her slayer strength and speed she had a much greater chance of survival. The final looks each of them gave each other said the same thing.

'Goodbye'

"Everybody out!" Wood yelled to the slayers.

The remaining slayers still standing stopped their advances. They started to gathered the injured and head for the door. Becky watched the seen seriously as she tried to follow her path was blocked by Faith.

"Where you goin' evil twin?" she asked sarcastically

Becky tried to move past but Faith kept up with her. In frustration she swung out with a left hook. Faith dodged and kicked her in the stomach sending Becky flying back across the floor.

Faith stormed up and Grabbed Becky by the collar.

"Now I know you're not Rebecca. She wouldn't have fallen for an easy trick like that." Faith said as she punched Becky across the jaw, "How did you do it huh? Was it magic? Where are you keeping Rebecca?"

After each question Faith punches Becky across the Jaw. After the final one Becky catches her arm. She head buts and pushes her back with her feet. Flipping back up she storms up to Faith and slams her with an uppercut followed by a kick to the stomach. She rushed in with a series of body blows, which cause faith to double over. Just as Becky was about to make another strike Faith swung her leg out and knocked Becky off her feet. She got back onto hers and grabbed the uber-slayer by the hair. Dragging her to one of the lighting rig poles she repeatedly slammed her head into it. She kicked Becky in the Stomach, which caused her to slide across the floor.

Tired and injured Faith walks slowly up to Becky.

"Not as easy as you though huh? You might have the muscles girl but I have attitude. So if you think you can beat me go ahead and try!" Faith yelled at her.

"Alright." Becky replied and reached behind her jacket

Wood was making sure that the slayers had escaped safely when the sound of the gunshot coming from inside the club made him stop dead in his tracks. He swung around and bolted back inside. Seeing Wood approach Becky drew a second handgun from behind her back and aimed it at him. Wood stopped suddenly. Becky had one gun aimed at him the other was pressed against Faiths head. Faith was clutching her shoulder as the bullet wound poured out blood at an alarming rate. Faith looked at Wood in shock.

"Get the hell out of here robin!" she yelled

Becky looked at Wood curiously.

"Robin huh?" she asked, "Do you think you can fly fast enough to save your girl."

Wood was confused. Why was Rebecca doing this?

"What is wrong with you Rebecca?" he asked seriously

"It's Becky!" The uber-slayer retorted

Wood watched Faiths expression closely. She was indicating to Wood to keep Becky distracted.

"What was the point of all of this?" He asked

"You couldn't possible understand what I'm trying to do!" Becky yelled

"I understand mass murder pretty well." Robin replied, "Where did you put her?"

"Put who?"

"Rebecca. Where is she?"

"I was going to ask you two the same question," Becky replied seriously, "I want to meet the imposter working for the Vampire-Witch!"

"The Who?" Robin asked.

Before Becky continued Faith found her moment. Rolling onto her back she swung around onto her legs and attempted to trip Becky. Unfortunately Becky had sensed the two of them communicating and jumped over the attack. She looked at the slayer, her eyes wild with anger.

"Bad move!" she yelled before firing the handgun through Faiths temple.

"Faith!" Wood yelled as he attempted to reach his girl.

Aiming the second gun Becky fires two shots going through each of his thighs. Wood dropped to the ground clutching he wounded limbs as Becky walked slowly up to him. She shook his head and sneered.

"You're pathetic." She said and kicked him in the ribs.

Outside she heard the sound of an arriving helicopter. Curious she went out to investigate. A Wolfram and Heart strike team climbed out of the helicopter carrying a large crate. Becky looked at the crate curiously. Commander Bridges smiled at the uber-slayer

"Present from Mr. Fox." He said

Becky tore open the crate. From inside she lifted out the rocket launcher. After Commander Bridges armed the weapon Becky aimed it at the club. The explosion could be heard for miles as debris from the club flew high into the night sky. Becky lowered the weapon and looked at the commander.

"Tell him thanks." She replied

"No answer." Buffy said curiously as she hung up the phone. She'd been trying to reach the club ever since they heard the explosion outside.

"Maybe it isn't even the club." Angel replied curiously

Buffy shook her head thoughtfully

"I can't take that risk," she replied, "I'll check it out. You stay here and look after Alex."

Buffy was about to head for the door when she heard the sound of it crashing shut. Both Buffy and Angel looked up in horror as Nighthawk helped Shona down the stairs both of them covered in blood. Shona looked at the pair of them furiously

"What the hell is going on!" she demanded

Back at Wolfram and Heart Judson smiled proudly. He had watched the slaughter on his monitor and he liked what he saw.

"I think I'm in love." He joked to himself

At that moment Becky was lead into the room by Commander Bridges. Becky leaned up against the edge of the desk a little sore. She looked to the lawyer.

"Piece of cake. Got anything harder?" she asked.

"That's my girl." he replied as he moved around behind is desk and picked up a wad of paper. Walking back he handed it to Becky

"These are some of the stragglers we identified escaping from the club do you think you can handle them?"

Becky flicked through the notes. She spied one that interested her.

"Absolutely. Starting with this one."

She handed the paper to Judson who looked over it and smiled.

Name: Penny Whitfield

Alias: Nighthawk


	8. Nighthawk Down

Chapter 7: Nighthawk Down

Judson watched Becky as she stitched up the holes in her jacket. He was fascinated by how quickly she was healing. The fight at Club Hellmouth was a few hours ago and even now most of the sword wounds look like they were three weeks old.

"You know you can get more clothes. L.A. full of stores that give them to you if you give them money." He commented

Becky ignored him. She continued to repair her jacket. Judson reached behind his desk and picked up a department store back. He walked over to the uber-slayer and placed it next to her.

"At least change you're top. The one you're wearing is barely hanging on as is." Judson continued

Becky looked down on her self. The remains of her tank top were barely providing cover. She put down her jacket and slipped off her tank top. She started to rummage through the back to see what Judson had provided.

There was a knock at Judson's door. Judson's secretary wandered in carrying a document. She looked cautiously from her boss to the half naked uber-slayer.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked embarrassed

"No Sally," Judson replied, "what's up?"

"I'd thought you'd like to see this sir."

Sally handed Judson the document and he scanned it with interest.

"Oh this is very good." Judson replied excitedly, "Thanks for this Sally."

As sally left the office Becky slipped on a back t-shirt and joined Judson at his desk.

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Our victory kiddo. Looks like the Vampire-Witch's illusion is going to start to break down in a few hours. The attack on the club severely weaken her."

Becky looked over Judson's shoulder at the document.

"Why does the first page say 'apocalypse'?"

"Because it's the beginning of the end for Angelus hell on earth." Judson lied, "now you know what you need to do now?"

"Take out the survivors." Becky replied

"That's right. The one you are so interested in our sources tell us that she's currently in the drama complex of UCLA. Now is there anything you need form me."

"One or two things." Becky replied

The combined Scooby / fang gang started to sift through the remains of the club. Most of them were still in shock since they arrived this morning.

"She really did a number on this place didn't she?" Gunn commented

"Looks like there's nothing left." Willow commented

"I've decided that I don't like this new Becky. The old one was much nicer." Xander replied as he shifted some more of the bricks and wood out of the way.

"They shall have Vengeance," Illyrian declared, "Their deaths shall not be in vain."

"First we're going to work out what to say to the police." Buffy commented

"There's not going to be an investigation." Angel commented

"Pardon me?"

"Wolfram and Heart own the Los Angeles police. They're probably going to write this up as a gas explosion."

"Yeah," Gunn commented, "I wouldn't put it past them."

Gunn shifted some of the debris and uncovered two corpses that they all recognised

"Oh my god," Willow exclaimed, "That's Faith."

Buffy looked away in disgust. This was more then she could stand. They had to find and stop the uber-slayer and they had to do it now.

Shona stood outside the wreckage on her crutches. Next to her Alex stood and made sure that she was all right.

"I can't believe any version of Rebecca could do this," Shona commented, "It's just not real."

"I know. It's like a nightmare within a nightmare. How many girls did this 'Becky' kill?" Alex replied

"I think they said something like 126 in the end," Shona replied, "man if I ever get my hands on that fake . . . "

Shona's voice trailed off. She rubbed her plastered up arm as a reminder of what she wanted to do to Becky. Shona turned to Alex with concern.

"How's nighthawk doin'?" she asked

Alex sighed

"She been extremely quiet since she brought you to the hotel. She just left for her class this morning without saying a word. Honestly I don't think she's dealing with this very well." He replied

"I don't like the idea of her alone on campus. I'm gonna talk to Angel 'bout swing by 'round lunch to make sure she's safe."

Nighthawk sat quietly on one of the chairs in the drama hall. The rehearsals were already in swing but she couldn't get her mind off Rebecca killing all those Slayers. She remembered that Angel told her that the girl in the club wasn't their Rebecca but some girl called 'Becky' who might be working for the evil lawyers Wolfram and Heart but she found that very hard to believe as an idea. Her instructor, Amelia Brewer, looked at her sad student she called for a break and wandered over.

"Penny you're not looking the best maybe you should go home." Amelia said

Nighthawk shrugged depressingly

"Nah, I'm fine." She replied sadly

Amelia frowned she pulled up one of the nearest seats and sat next to the depressed looking slayer.

"Want to talk about it?" Amelia asked

Nighthawk shook her head. Amelia placed a caring hand on Nighthawk's shoulder.

"Getting it out might make you feel better," She continued, "was it a friend?"

Nighthawk nodded sadly.

"What happened did she change?" Amelia asked, "Start lashing out at the people who care about her?"

Nighthawk nodded again. Slowly she turned to face her instructor.

"I don't know what to do. She's my best friend but last night she did horrible things to these girls I know."

"Have you tried talking to her? Trying to find out what has changed."

Nighthawk though about this

"I kind had to go someplace in a hurry. I don't know, maybe it was something I did, you know, like I wasn't a good best friend or something." She replied

"I don't think it's that Penny. You're a very sweet and kind girl. I'm sure if you talk it through with your friend things will work out."

Becky marched onto the campus of UCLA. All the students who saw her approaching quickly scurried out of the way. This was due to the fact that on her back she had strapped a hefty looking sword. Slung over her shoulder she had a large Black bag full of things she acquired from the armoury. A security guard was making a pass across the front of the campus when he saw the heavily armed woman approaching.

"This is bill near the front entrance," he said over his radio, "I have a female approaching who looks like she might be armed with some kind of medieval weapon. Call LAPD I'll see what I can do from here."

The security guard moved to intercept the uber-slayer. Moving cautiously he had his hand placed over his gun in preparation.

"Excuse me ma'am," he called out, "you can't enter the premises carrying . . . "

Becky reached behind her back. She drew out her handgun and pumped the entire clip into the security guards chest without stopping. Throwing the gun aside she stopped just before the balcony. The crowd scattered as she looked up to the small balcony overlooking the entrance. Coiling herself up she leaped up and landed feet first onto the balcony. She repeated this mauver onto the room and made for the drama building.

It took her a few moments jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When she had found the roof she was looking for she took the bag off her shoulder and unzipped it. Reaching inside she pulled out a heft looking sledgehammer. Raising it over her head she swung down and struck to roof with full force.

"What was that?" Amelia asked looking to the ceiling.

Nighthawk looked up. As she examined the roof she noticed that cracks were appearing nearly dead center. These crack's grew wider and wider until a good portion of the roof collapsed onto the floor. All the students moved quickly out of the way as the dust settled in the room. Nighthawk scrutinized this scene in intense worry. Her worry shifted to fear as Becky dropped into the roof and landed efficiently on the floor. The uber-slayer slowly elevated herself to her full height and glared at the other slayer.

"Nighthawk." She said seriously as she reached behind her jacket.

Nighthawk moved at her full slayer speed and narrowly missed the knife that sailed past her head. She looked up from the ground as the throwing knife embedded its self on the set. Nighthawk quickly flipped back onto her feet and watched as Becky reached inside her black bag.

"What's gong on Penny? Who is this woman?" Amelia asked

Nighthawk watched in horror as Becky drew a pump action shotgun from her bag. She leaped on top of her instructor just as Becky fired. Both landed safely on the ground.

"Get everybody out now." Nighthawk ordered

"But Penny . . . "Amelia replied

"She's not after them. She after me."

"Why? What did you do?"

Nighthawk didn't replied. As Becky pumped her shotgun and took am Nighthawk leaped up and dived for cover behind the props box. Just before Becky fired her second round into the box Nighthawk dived out of the way. Rolling back onto her feet she charged for the door busting through it on contact. Becky glared at the slayers exit. Throwing down the gun she pulled out the last thing from the bag she dropped it near the gun. Clipping it to her belt. She drew her sword and charged after Nighthawk.

"Alright thanks man." Gun said ending his cell phone call.

He moved back up to the group and gave them a serious look.

"Just heard from one of my contact on the street," Gunn announced, "UCLA security has reported gunfire on campus."

Shona looked fearfully at everyone

"Nighthawk." She exclaimed

"Becky must be picking off the survivors." Angel pondered, "let's go."

Willow thought about this news and something occurred to her. She starts to walk in the opposite direction. Buffy turned to her in surprise.

"Will where are you going?" Buffy asked

"You guys go ahead I'm going to the magic store to see if I can find something to stop Becky." Willow yelled

It took Willow nearly twenty minutes to reach the magical supplies store on foot. She entered exhausted and moved up to the counter. The shopkeeper smiled at her.

"Blessed be young one. How may I be of assistance." She asked

"I'm looking for something in the way of a restraining spell." Willow said between puffs

"What are you trying to hold?"

"Something very powerful and evil." Willow replied having no time to make up a cover story.

The shopkeeper pondered.

"You're probably going to need a lot of energy. I'll check in the store room I think I have the supplies you need."

The shopkeeper left leaving Willow to wait anxiously. From behind her there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Willow Rosenberg?" a subtle male voice asked

Willow swung around in surprise. Behind her stood three serene looking men wearing simple brown cloaks tied up with rope. If she didn't know better she would sware they looked like monks.

"Yes?" Willow replied in surprise

The lead Monk raised his hands for calm.

"Do not be afraid we are not here to harm you." The lead monk said

"Okay. That's . . . good." She replied uneasily, "Why are you here then?"

"To help you deal with the uber-slayer."

Willow edged up to the counter.

"Who are you guys?"

"That is not important. All you need to know right now is that you are the only one capable of stoping the woman named 'Becky'."

Willow scanned each monk carefully. She didn't know whether or not they were crazy or genuine

"How?" she asked hesitantly

"You need to utilize your full potential. Release the power you hold back."

"Oh no," Willow replied nervous, "If I do that people get hurt."

The memory of dark Willow still lived inside her mind. The only other time she used her full power was to activate all the slayer even after that she still wasn't confident enough to try it again.

"This is the only way to save Rebecca."

"How do you know all this?"

The lead monk walked slowly up to Willow.

"I understand you fear Goddess but there is more at stake then any of you understand."

"What are you talking . . . wait? Goddess?"

"You have it inside right here. . . "

The monk placed his finger on the center of Willow's chest. A small spark of static electricity made her jump slightly.

" . . . But your fear keeps it caged like an animal. It must be release it before it's too late."

Willow was going to reply but something strange was happening. He felt her chest where the monk had touched her. A warm sensation flowed across her body like a river. She leant against the counter as the energy began to overwhelm her.

"The only thing that matters is that Rebecca is saved. She is the one to save us all." The lead monk announced

The monk standing to the left of the lead monk approached.

"Brother Gabriel we must leave. Our time grow short," he said softly to his leader.

The lead monk nodded. He smiled at Willow.

"Good luck on your quest Goddess." He said before turning

The three monks waked to the back of the store. Just before they reached the back wall a portal opened and they walked through. The energy passing through Willow had settled down. Slowly she stood up. Whatever that monk did to her it unlock something she held inside. She smiled to herself when she realised that this energy was from the dark place. This energy was the purest light she had ever felt. She looked over to a mirror and watched in amazement as her hair shifted from red to a brilliant white. Willow felt strong, she felt powerful she was no longer Willow the Witch but . . .

Goddess Willow.

Nighthawk ducked behind a wall. By this stage she was completely terrified. No matter how fast she ran or which direction Becky always seemed to catch up with her. She leaned heavily against the wall to catch her breath. Suddenly Beck dropped down from the roof above. Nighthawk ducked down just as Becky swung out with her sword. She rolled under the attack and started to bolt away. Becky had had enough of this game. She unclipped the grappling gun from her belt and aimed it. The unopened hook shoots out. It pierced through Nighthawk's right shin and released the hook. Pulling tightly Nighthawk was thrown off her feet onto the ground. She screamed in pain as she tried to remove the hook from her leg. Grabbing the cable tightly she dragged the scared slayer back towards her.

When she was close enough Becky grabbed Nighthawk buy the collar. In a fluid spin she threw her through a set of double doors and down the full length of the long corridor. After she had stopped moving Nighthawk was completely tangled up in the grapple line. Every time she struggled against it the steel cable would cut deeper into her skin. Becky walked about halfway down the corridor. She shook her head in disappointment. These girls called themselves slayers but were nowhere near the challenge she was used to. From behind her back he drew another throwing knife and tossed it at Nighthawks head. Nighthawk closed her eyes tight as the bladed weapon approached its target.

Suddenly, to Becky surprise the blade started to slow down. It came to a complete stop about a foot away from its destination and just hovered in the air. The clatter of the falling blade made Nighthawk open her eyes. Behind Becky a brilliant flash of light. Becky swung around to investigate. Out of the epicentre of the light Goddess Willow walked out Her long white flowing hair blowing against the wind. Her street clothes were replaced by a long flowing gown, which matched the color of her hair. Becky sneered angrily and readied her sword.

"Disarm." Goddess Willow said calmly.

The sword in Becky's hand began to move erratically. Eventually she was forced to drop it. Becky looked from the sword to Goddess Willow. She charged in for the attack. Goddess Willow looked at her sharply and her eyes began to glow. Suddenly Becky's movement began to become a lot more sluggish until a few moments later she passed out. Goddess Willow smiled to herself victoriously then turned her attention to the confused Nighthawk.

As Goddess Willow approached she waved her hand and the grappling hook and cable disappeared. She knelt down next to Nighthawk.

"You okay?" Goddess Willow asked caringly

Nighthawk winced in pain.

"My leg. I'm not sure I can walk." She replied

Goddess Willow looked down at the injured limb. Closing her eyes she placed her hand on Nighthawk's leg. In rapid speed the wound healed until her leg had completely recovered. Goddess Willow helped Nighthawk to her feet and the slayer looked at her curiously.

"Did you do something to your hair?" Nighthawk asked

"What? You don't like it?" Goddess Willow replied stroking her white hair

"Not really. Kinda make you look old."

"Hey."

The group watched in amazement as Nighthawk and Goddess Willow walked out of the corridor.

"Willow?" Buffy asked

"Yeah. It's little old goddess me." Goddess Willow replied

"What happened to you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you three monks came out of nowhere and unlocked my full power before going through a portal?"

"No seriously Willow what happened?"

"Where's Becky?" Angel asked seriously

Goddess Willow smiled at him excitedly

"Don't worry Angel I sent her to the cage Xander built. She's at the Hyperon." She replied

Angel looked at her in amazement.

"Yeah I know," Willow continued excitedly, "I can send people places now isn't that neat?"

Her celebration was short lived. A loud screeching sound raced through the sky. The group looked to is source and saw a giant portal rippling into existence many miles away from them. On the other side of the portal was another version of L.A. but all of the buildings were destroyed and twisted. Buffy shook her head in astoundment.

"Is that what I think that is?" she asked

"Angelus world." Angel replied seriously, "We have to undo this now."

In the top floor of Wolfram and Heart a party was in full swing. All of the staff cheered at the sight of the gateway to apocalypse world growing rapidly. Judson stood proudly as he received his congratulations from his colleagues. He sighed and excused himself from the group. His job wasn't done yet there was still one more card to paly.

Back at the Hyperon the group watched as the sky slowly became obscured by the rapidly opening portal.

"It's the end of the world isn't it Angel." Buffy commented.

"Not yet." He replied as he walked back over to Goddess Willow.

"Any luck." He asked the Goddess

Willow stood in front of the cage. Inside Becky glared angrily at the both of them.

"Sorry Angel I've been trying everything I know." Goddess Willow replied disappointedly.

"Come one Will you must be able to do something." He said in frustration," there has got to be something to break this some kind of key . . ."

Suddenly the solution hit Goddess Willow. She looked up in shock

"The star," Willow exclaimed, "The star of Asgeroth. It's the key to all of this. If Becky and Rebecca are both bound to it then destroying it would release them."

"That's great Will but the stars with Rebecca and Rebecca's in the hell dimension. How are we supposed to find her?"

"You're right she will be hard to find," Goddess Willow replied playfully, "unless somebody was paranoid enough to put a tracking spell on her."

Angel smiled. He had completely forgotten about the bracelet. Angel and Goddess Willow marched up to the group.

"Gear up we're leaving." He ordered

Buffy looked confused.

"Where we going?" she asked

"The hell dimension." Angel replied

"That sound's like a really solid plan Angel," Judson said as he walked through the front door of the hyperon, "I wonder how the heroes are going to pull this off?"

"Get out of here Judson before I remove your head from your neck." Angel yelled as the group turned to the lawyer.

"That hurt Angel. As former CEO I was going to invite you to the victory party at Wolfram and Heart but now you have to stay home."

Judson walked slowly up to the vampire

"So are you doing it for her or for the world?" he asked

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are aren't you? All this for your precious Rebecca I have to say I'm moved. I will never question a fathers love again."

Angel stopped glaring and looked at the lawyer mystified.

"What does Conner have to do with this?" he asked

"Oh I'm not talking about your son, Angel, I'm talking about your daughter."

Suddenly the pieces began to fall into place. He could almost feel Buffys furious stare on the back of his neck.

Smugly Judson leaded against the front desk.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now Angel," he said victoriously, "You're Rebecca's father."


	9. In the family way

Chapter 8: In the family way

Angel shook his head at the lawyer. Either Judson was trying to mess with him or it was much worse.

"That's impossible I never touched dawn like that!" Angel retorted

Judson shrugged. He was enjoying his moment in the spotlight

"I never said you did Angel." He replied smugly

"Then how can Rebecca be my daughter?"

Judson sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just going to have to do all the work aren't I. I'm not surprised really since that what usually happens. I mean, creating Rebecca alone cost the firm 5.7 million dollars . . ."

The entire group looked stunned at this new piece of information. There is no way that could be true.

"What do you mean created?" Buffy yelled angrily

Judson rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to have to go back to the beginning now aren't I? All right. This happened 22 years ago in the original timeline."

"Wait? Original timeline?" Gunn asked curiously

"Don't interrupt! Anyway, as I was saying, the war between the unkillable vamps and the slayers had been pretty neck and neck so the senior partners decided that the slayer general needed to be distracted. They figured that if Buffys kid sister suddenly had her own bundle of joy that she would lose focus long enough for the strike teams to wipe out the slayers."

Buffy glared at Judson angrily.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy demanded

"Well if people would stop interrupting and let me speak I will tell you. I suppose you all heard the story in this timeline right? Dawn was getting supplies for Club Hellmouth in San Francisco, she grabbed a drink, the lights went out and she woke up in the family way?"

Judson enjoyed the look of sheer anger on both Angels and Buffys face.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, it's no mystery that doctors work better when the patients unconscious. So that's was Wolfram and Heart science department did just before Dawnie was returned back to the L.A. branch to get impregnated."

"You are a sick bastard Judson." Angel yelled.

Judson threw up his hands defensively.

"Hey I didn't touch her. I just oversaw her conception. Which was not as sexy as is sounds when it was done in a lab. Which is where you come in Angel. See, in the original timeline, we were never 100 sure that we could control Angelus so we used his DNA material to fertilize one of Dawns eggs. This kind of acted like an insurance policy 'cause if Angelus ever did anything out of line we'd slip this piece of info to the slayer general and she would spend the rest of her natural days hunting him down. Was that clear enough for you?"

"You still didn't answer my question Judson how am I _Rebecca's father_?"

"The same way as in the original timeline." Judson replied

"That doesn't make any sense," Gunn replied, "Distracting Buffy in this time line wouldn't have done any good the vamps would still be dusted. Why do it?"

Judson gestured to the uber-slayer in the cage. Angel looked back and more of the pieces fell into place.

"This was never about Rebecca you wanted Becky." He commented

"Rebecca was just a side effect. Who knew she was going to be one of those generation s slayers? You know we had to set up an entire department to deal with you people." Judson replied

"How sad for you." Buffy growled

Judson looked at his watch.

"We'll I got to run. I want to get back to the party before all the little cheese biscuits are eaten. I love them! Don't know how they do it but that's part of their charm."

"HEY!" Becky yelled from the cage, "When were you planning on getting me out of this thing?"

Judson turned to look at Becky.

"I wasn't. Your job is done Becky," he replied confidently, "you distracted these lovely people long enough for the apocalypse to start. I'm sure you all will have lots to talk about just before you all die horribly. I recommend starting with that nasty business at Club Hellmouth. Well if you all survive I'll see you around."

Judson turned to leave. Becky growled fiercely and slammed against the cage door. It collapsed under the pressure and Becky charged Judson. She grabbed him by the head and twisted it 180o. Judson's neck cracked and he collapsed to the floor. Becky turned around and stared at the group.

"Ow." Judson said as he picked himself up off the ground.

Becky turned around curiously as Judson twisted his head around the right way.

"Now how is that gratitude for what I did for you?" Judson asked

He noticed the uber-slayers confused expression and smiled.

"Iron clad contract," he replied, "They brought me back from hell to oversee the project until it's end which means that nobody can terminate me before that time. By the way, if any of you end up in hell stay away from the cabaret night it's just embarrassing. Toodles."

Judson left the group in a stunned silence. Angel looked at Buffy's reaction closely.

"Alright. We have no time to lose. Lets grab what we need and head for the portal."

"I like the idea Angel but how are we supposed to find Rebecca underneath all that rubble." Gunn asked

"I placed a tracking spell on Rebecca we can follow it to straight to her."

"You did what!?" Buffy yelled

"Be angry at me later Buffy. Right now our priority is Rebecca."

"Oh don't worry I will be," Buffy replied

"I hate to be the one to burst everyone bubble but didn't that Judson guy say that the vamps can't be killed. How are we supposed to move around apocalypse world safely without getting eaten." Shona asked

"You're gonna need a guide." Becky said

Shona turned and glared at Becky.

"Excuse me miss slaughterhouse the grown ups are talking." Shona replied.

"I'm the best chance you have. I've moved through those streets for eleven years I know them like the back of my hand." Becky yelled

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I want to see the look on Judson's face when we end this apocalypse and I shove my foot through his face."

Shona nodded. She looked up at Becky carefully. Using her full slayer speed she reached for Becky's gun, which Goddess Willow placed there, and pressed the barrel against Becky's forehead.

"I think I like my idea where I kill you for killing all those slayers and for hurting my friend."

Goddess Willow walked up quickly and placed her hand over the gun.

"Put down the gun Shona." She said in a calming tone

"Why should I Will? This sick bitch killed all those people why shouldn't I kill her?"

"Because you're better then her."

Shona looked over to the white haired Goddess. Slowly she lowered the gun and handed it to Goddess Willow. She stormed away and leant angrily against the wall. Goddess Willow took over Shona's position.

"You're going to behave now aren't you Becky?"

"What's in it for me?" Becky asked

"The satisfaction of saving an innocent life."

"Not after that display."

"Okay how about I don't drill one of these bullets through you brain."

Becky folded her arms defiantly.

"Thought you weren't planning on killing me. Wasn't that what that little talk was about?"

"This won't kill you. You see, first, I'll destroy every mental defense you have. Then I drill this tiny bullet through your skull slowly enhancing, every nerve in you head to increase the sensation. When I'm done with you Becky. You'll be lucky if you're able to talk let alone stand. Now do we have an agreement?"

Becky nodded. Willow returned back to the group.

"I think were ready to go now." she replied

"Good," Angel replied, "Because there is no telling what condition Rebecca is going to be in."

What's left of central L.A., Hell Dimension – one week ago

Rebecca lay unconscious on the cracked and dusty ground. The interdimensional drained her of almost all of her physical strength. Over her Angelus and Vampire Willow crouched.

"Awww," Vampire Willow said as she stroked the slayers cheek, "she looks so peaceful when she's asleep."

"Like a little baby we once kidnapped." Angelus replied

Vampire Willow looked curiously up at Angelus.

"So how is she different from our Becky?"

"A third of the strength for a start," Angelus replied, "plus not as mean to other people."

Vampire Willow smiled. She was going to have fun with this person. She stroked Rebecca's skin slowly.

"Her skin is so smooth. It's like an unpainted canvas. Oh, oh do you want me to carve you a masterpiece?"

"Later Will we need to get her out of sight before . . . "

The sound of screeching tires rang out and echoed down the street. From around a corner a pickup truck swung into view and drove straight at the vamps. It screeched to a halt about a foot away. Xander and Byron jumped out of the cab and held crosses in front of Angelus and Vampire Willow. They both recoiled away.

"Get Becky!" Byron yelled.

Two other men piled out the back of the pickup a third armed the holy water cannon and trained it on the vamps. Carefully they lifted Rebecca off the ground and laid her in the back. Byron joined them as Xander jumped back into the drivers seat.

"Go!" Byron ordered.

The pick up truck swung around 180o and speed off. Vampire Willow frowned

"That mean Byron from Colony 17 took my canvas." She said grumpily

"Don't worry Will. I'm sure something will turn up to help us." Angelus replied

Byron watched as the vamps disappeared out of sight.

"How's Becky?" Byron called out

There was no reply. Byron turned around angrily

"How's Becky!?" he yelled again

"Ah, Byron, you have to see this."

Byron moved next to the other three men. He looked at the unconscious woman in shock.

"What the hell?"

This woman looked exactly like Becky but there were differences. Instead of her usual psudo-military look this girl was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was a lot shorter and had blond streaks running through it.

What ever those vamps were up to they were playing a very weird game.


	10. Welcome to ‘Hell A’

Chapter 9: Welcome to 'Hell A'

Colony 17, hell dimension – three days later

Xander waited outside the infirmary impatiently. He paced backward and forwards waiting for any news on Becky condition. Giles had told him not to bother since Becky would only resent him further but he still has the image of the little baby he held in his arms after that final battle outside the tent city. The door slid open and Dr. Reed stepped out. Xander walked up to him expectantly.

"How is doc?" Xander asked

Dr. reed looked sadly into Xanders good eye.

"We managed to stabilize her but so far our efforts to bring her around have been unsuccessful." He said carefully

Xander closed his eye and looked.

"We're doing the best we can Xander don't worry."

"Right. Thanks doc." Xander replied, "Keep me posted."

"Actually there is something."

"What?"

"Did you get a close look at this woman before you brought her in?"

"No. . . I was driving. Why?"

"I think you had better come and see this."

Dr. Reed led Xander into the infirmary. Xander walked over to Rebecca and took a closer look.

"What the?" he said curiously

"Our thoughts exactly," Dr. Reed replied, "This is a complete transformation. It's almost like she isn't the same woman."

"So Angelus and Willow attack her, knock her unconscious, then they gave her a makeover?"

"I wish I could answer that but none of it really makes sense. Look at this."

Dr. reed pulls back the covers he lifts up Rebecca's shirt to expose her stomach.

"All of the superficial scarring has completely vanished."

Xander lightly touched Rebecca's skin. It was smooth and undamaged.

"What the hell's going on here doc?"

"Maybe it has something to do with this."

Dr Reed walked over to a near by table. He picked up the Star of Asgeroth and handed it to Xander.

"She was wearing it when you brought her in. I don't remember Becky owning any jewelry"

"She Doesn't," Xander replied, "mind if I take this to Giles?"

"Sure. You might like to take this to."

Dr Reed handed Xander Rebecca's bracelet. He turned it over in his hand curiously

"Thanks. Keep me posted on Becky's condition."

Xander left the infirmary. He was still confused why Becky left the colony on her own in the first place. He knew about the strange headaches she was having and the supposed visions of this 'perfect city' she had with them but he just chalked that up to her usual dose of stress. As he rounded a corner Frag, head of the tech room, caught up to him.

"Hey Xand-man how's the Beckster?" He asked

"Still out." Xander replied

"Dude, is it true that she's changed and looks kinda hot now?"

Xander gave Frag a strange look. He shook his head.

"She definitely changed. Don't know what Wills game is but it's not out of her usually play book."

"You know the Vamp-Wicca dances to her own drum beat. Oh, hey, while I got you. I've been checking out on that spaced energy spike I found just before we found Beck."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea. Never seen it before. Figured it must be twilight zone stuff though I'd let you take it to the old man."

Frag handed Xander a small wad of paper. His attempt to hold it and the rest of the things he's carrying result with everything dropping to the ground Frag helps him pick up. He examines the Star of Asgeroth.

"What the hell is this?"

"No clue. Becky was wearing it when we found her. Looks old."

"Never figured the Beckster for a bling girl."

"There's a lot of strange things happening at the moment. I'll get this back to you when Giles is finished with it."

Frag nodded. He jogged back down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Giles sat tiredly at his desk. His sixteen-year stint at finding a solution to the unkillabe vampire problem has been extremely fruitless. He had cut himself of entirely from the rest of the colony and Becky's dictatorship leaving Xander as the only human who still talked to him. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had read this book at least a two dozen times but it still didn't tell him anything useful. He just wished Becky had listened to him when he suggested going after the Chronicles of Naull.

Xander opened the door slowly.

"It's only me Giles," he said softly

Giles turned away from his desk. He smiled at the only friend he had left in this world. Time and lack of sunlight had not done any favors for the old watcher.

"You've been saying that every time you entered this room for the last few years Xander I always know it's you." he replied

Xander shrugged playfully

"I could have been someone different this time. Who knows, I could have been Becky."

"No if it where Becky gracing my door step you would have needed to call maintenance to have my door re-attached and I would most likely have to be put on life support."

Xander frowned. He knew the old man was joking but he doesn't like to hear Giles talk like that. The old man put on his glasses and gazed curiously at the items Xander was holding.

"What have you got there?"

"Just a few thing needed to be check out. Doc Reed found these two things on Becky when he examined her."

"How is Rebecca?"

Xander looked at Giles carefully

"I thought you said you didn't care about Becky anymore?" he asked

"Just because I despise the methods she uses to run this colony doesn't mean I don't worry about her."

Xander placed the items on Giles' desk. He sits in Giles' bed while he examines the bracelet.

"She's hanging in there. What ever will did to her knocked her around a bit."

"I'm sure she will be up and about threatening people in no time."

Giles turned the bracelet upside down. Holding the bracelet under the light he caught sight of the inscription engrave inside.

"Hello, What's this?" he said as he held it under the lamp closer.

Xander moved in spied over his shoulder.

"Looks like some kind of engraving." He commented

" 'This is to make sure you're always protected. Happy 16th birthday Becky from . . . Angel?' this can't be right. " Giles exclaimed

"Now I'm seriously confused. Why is Angelus giving Becky seriously overdue birthday presents?"

"It doesn't say Angelus it says Angel. You know how much he like the personal touch," Giles commented as he handed the bracelet to Xander, "I suggest you have a talk with Miss Summers when she come . . . oh my god!"

Giles picks up the Star of Asgeroth with reserved excitement. Xander noticed a sparkle in the old mans eyes he hadn't seen in years.

"What is it Giles. What is that thing?"

"This is the Star of Asgeroth, The amulet spoken about in the chronicles of Naull, this is incredible you say that Rebecca was wearing this when you found her?" he said in amazement

"Yeah, I didn't see it myself, but the doc told me about it."

"This is most fortuitous, we maybe able to undo this entire apocalypse."

"Giles," Xander said reluctantly, "You know what happened the last time you got your hopes up about some 'solution' to the apocalypse."

Giles wheeled himself around to face his companion.

"This time it's different."

"Why? What does that thing do?"

"This, my dear Xander, is the key to the past."

Xander looked at the star. It just looked like an antique amulet to him, nothing really valuable about it, if pawnshops still existed I'm sure they would get a bit of money for it but at the moment he wasn't to sure about Giles' plan.

Byron walked into the infirmary. He stood by Rebecca's bedside and gazed down at the unconscious 23-year-old woman. Being second in command in the bunker it is his job to run the colony in her absence but since her attitude slowly got worse there was scuttlebutt about suggesting that he should take over. He never paid attention to that type of rumor instead he threw himself head long into his mission. All he wants is what is best for the colony.

Yet something still puzzles him. Why had she changed so radically in such a short time? He heard about the tech room and them detecting some kind of energy spike near where Becky was found and had meant to talk to Frag and his Colleagues about it.

"Byron." Dr. Reed said from his office

"Just wanted to make sure the commander is all right." Byron replied

"As well as to be expected considering she nearly had her insides liquefied."

Byron turned to Dr. Reed in surprise.

"Pardon me?"

"I just got these x-rays developed," Dr. Reed said as he motioned Byron over to the light board, "a lot of her internals are showing signs of stress, like they were pulled in every direction simultaneously, if it wasn't for the fact that she is, well, who she is I doubt that she would have survived what occurred out there."

"And do we know what that is yet?"

"Not yet. She was wearing, what looked like, some kind of jewelry. I had Xander take it to Rupert to see what he could make of it."

"Is there any chance it could be tied it with that weird energy?"

"It seems likely. The Vampire-Witch must not be holding back anymore."

Byron walked back over to Rebecca. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and looked at her curiously.

"Something's not right here. This doesn't seem like that vamps style. It looks to me like she made Becky better not worse."

"Well until she wakes up I can't say exactly what went on out there."

"Let's hope she does soon. I don't like operating in the dark."

Angelus and Vampire Willow leaded patiently against one of the twisted steel beams used to hold together city hall. Angelus hummed to himself as he waited for one of his angels to arrive.

About three years ago humans, who had grown tired of the running and hiding from the vampires struck and arrangement with Angelus, their safety for information and clandestine projects. At first there was only a handful but that number ballooned out into the hundreds. For his amusement he nicked named them the 'Angels' because these were people who went against their own kind to do what they felt was right. This was pretty much Angels Boy Scout motto.

Off in the distance he heard the roar of a pickup truck as it speed down the road heading for their destination. It pulled up out the front of the building and a nervous looking male climbed out. Tentatively he walked up to the two vampires with a package under his arm. Angelus and Vampire Willow walked up to the man.

"I got what you asked for." The man said giving the package to Angelus

"That's great Sam." He replied as he opened the package and read the contained notes.

Angelus shook his head in disappointment.

"I told Judson that the energy he suggested for crossing be too much for Rebecca. Remind me to talk to the senior partners about this." he said to Vampire Willow handing her the documents.

Angelus walked over to Sam and put his arms around his neck.

"Now Sammy boy what about that other thing we discussed."

"Oh don't worry Mr. Angelus. The wheels are in motion."

"Please, please. I Mr. /I Angelus was my father . . . actually I think his name was Rick anyway you get the idea. So when shall I see results?"

"Colony 17 should be in total disarray by tomorrow evening." Sam replied

"That's fantastic news. Just make sure the woman who looks like Becky isn't harmed."

"Excuse me? Did you just say I _looks like_ /I Becky?"

"That would be telling Sammy. Just make sure it's done by the time I arrive. This has to be done quick I have a funny feeling by the end of this week I'm going to have a visit by my worse half."

Frag worked frantically at his computer. On the screen was a visual representation of the energy spike. Typing in a few commands the image began to shift and swirl until it formed the shape of a column.

"Whoa!" Frag said, "This can't be good."

Frag picked up the receiver of the phone near the desk and dialed a number.

Back in Giles' room the intercom began to buzz. Xander stood up from Giles' bed and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Xand-man, I've been flanging that spike and I think I might know what it is?"

"Okay, shoot."

"Well it's not exactly a Spike it's kind of a . . . pop."

Xander and Giles looked at each other curiously.

"Do you mind adding more to you description?" Xander replied

"It's like the air in that one spot just when kablooy. You know when somebody, like, over fills a balloon, it's like that but with this bizarro light show attached."

Giles picked up the notes Xander brought with him. He held them in one hand and in the other he held the Star of Asgeroth. Very slowly things began to fall into place but at this stage the picture wasn't that crystal clear.

Xander switched off the intercom and sat back down on the bed.

"So what are we thinking here?" he asked the old man

"I'm not entirely sure," Giles replied, "That kind of energy almost sounds like some type of transportation magic but if that were the case why send Rebecca to the same spot?"

"It could have something to do with the way she looks now."

Giles shook his head seriously.

"I'm going to have to have a stern word with that woman when she comes to."

"You can not be serious." Byron said

"Why not, man, she out for the count this would be the best time for you to do it." Sam replied anxiously

Byron leaned against the wall in his quarters. He folded his arms and glared at the three other people in the room with him.

"No. We should at least talk to the commander first before we make this kind of decision."

"Is that before or after she kills us for insubordination?" Jenny said from the Bunk

"You know Sam's right. The change would do wonders for the colony." Frank continued from the doorway

"A decision has to be made not Byron. None of us are willing to live under Becky's regime any longer. We think a simple shift in command would improve our situation" Sam insisted

"But you all aren't talking about a simple shift are you? You're talking about mutiny," Byron replied seriously, "You don't know what this girl had to sacrifice I do! She keeps this colony running."

"Yeah. By killing anybody who stops. I don't know what is worse living in here or surviving outside." Jenny replied

"Why are you sticking up for her man? She treats you the worst. When was the last time you got any decent sleep?" Sam asked

Byron shook his head.

"That's not the point! The point is were still alive and we all know it's about survival in here."

"Is that what Dennis would have said?" Sam asked

Byron glared at Sam. This only fueled Sam determination.

"He was you son Byron and you let 'Commander' Becky snap his neck for questioning her methods."

"I didn't I _let_ /I her kill him." Byron snapped back

"So you're telling us you did your best to stop her?" Frank asked

"No it's . . ." Byron attempted.

He dropped his head in frustration.

"Either we do it with you or we do it without you Byron it's you're choice." Sam stated

Byron looked at each of them carefully. This wasn't a decision to take lightly but deep in his heart he already knew his answer.

"Alright. This is how it's going to work. I will speak to the supervisors of each department. If they all agree about the change I will assume leadership of this colony."

Sam handed Byron a clipboard containing the signatures of all the department supervisors.

"Already done so." he replied

Byron read over the list and nodded.

"Well then. It looks like we officially have a mutiny."


	11. the mutiny of colony 17

Chapter 10: the mutiny of colony 17

Rebecca's eyes snapped open. She gazed disoriented up at the cold steel roof feeling like she had spent the last fortnight being sucked repeatedly through a vacuum cleaner. Painfully she sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital bed but something didn't feel right. The room was small and claustrophobic. The walls were made of cold unforgiving cobalt steel and a lot of the medical equipment looked like it had been thrown together at the last minute. She scanner her brain and tried to piece together anything that might tell her what happen.

Dr. Reed walked casually back into the room. He looked up and realized that Rebecca was awake. Putting down his clipboard he moved quickly to her side.

"Hey easy now. I don't want you pushing yourself." He said caringly

"Where am I?" Rebecca asked

"Home. You went through quite the adventure Becky."

"Adventure?"

"Yeah. It was lucky Byron found you when he did or else you might have ended up on some vampires dinner table."

"Who found me?"

Dr. Reed frowned seriously. He pulled out a small penlight from his shirt pocket and checked out Rebecca pupil response in her eyes.

"What is my name Becky?" Dr. Reed asked during his examination

"I don't know." Rebecca replied

"Do you know where you are?"

"Some kind of hospital?"

Her eyes seemed responsive. He stepped back from her and looked at Rebecca seriously

"What day is it?"

Rebecca scanned her brain.

"Tuesday, I think."

"Becky's awake."

Dr. Reed looks at Rebecca with concern. He takes out her chart and starts to write down some notes. The infirmary door opened and Xander walked in. he walked up to Dr. Reed curiously

"Hey doc how's the patient?" he asks curiously

"She's awake." The doctor replied

Xander looks at him seriously

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't good news."

"I think what ever happened to her may have caused some kind of amnesia."

Rebecca looks over to the pair of men and recognized one of them instantly

"Xander?" she asked curiously

Rebecca rushed out of her and gave Xander a hug. Xander didn't know what to feel more, scared or surprised.

"It's good to see someone familiar." She said in a scared tone

"That's great Becky . . . ah, could you let go I'm loosing the circulation to my arms."

"Oh sorry." Rebecca said, "Forgot about slayer strength. I'm so glad that you're here."

Rebecca couldn't help notice the fearful confused expression on the one-eyed mans face.

"What?" she asks

"You feeling alright Becky?"

Rebecca flashes Xander a look. Xander cringes in fear and backs off slightly.

"What? What did I say?" he asks defensively

"You know I hate it when you call me that Xander."

"So . . . what do you want to be called?"

"My real name."

Xander and Dr. Reed look at each other.

"That is you're real name Becky." Xander replied hesitantly

Rebecca folded her arms impatiently

"It's Rebecca," she snapped at him

Xander looked at her closely for a second. He motioned the doctor into the corner of the room for a private chat.

"Did something fall out of her head when you were examining her?" he asked

"Like I said it seems to be some kind of amnesia. She recognizes you though maybe spending some time with her would trigger some more of her memories."

"Are you sure that's a good idea doc? I mean, I kinda like this girl how she is."

"In the long run it will be better if she regains her memory."

Xander sighed. He didn't like the idea of being known as the man who brought the monster back.

"Well you're the doc doc."

Xander and Dr Reed moved back to Rebecca.

"Are you hungry? I can take you down to the mess hall and we can get something to eat."

Rebecca smiled sweetly at Xander.

"Same old Xander," she replied sweetly, "still thinks food will solve everything."

"Hey it's the universal cure." Xander replied as he ushered Rebecca out of the infirmary

Byron stood confidently in front of the crowd. He gazed out over the sea of people and cleared his throat.

"As of 0800 this morning I have officially taken control of this instillation." He bellowed out

The crowd cheered loudly. Sam, who flanked Byron on the left hand side, stood seriously to gauge the people's reaction. Byron motioned them to quiet down.

"As my first official duty," he continued, " I will be taking Becky into custody so she can be tried for the crimes she has committed. All though I am doing this I would urge you all for leniency."

The crowd suddenly booed him.

"What?!" an angry colonist yelled as he stood up, "Why should we give that bitch anything? She would have snapped our necks for sneezing at her!"

"I understand the feeling amongst you. But you have to consider that this colony is by far the safest out of all of the colonies in the Los Angeles province."

"That's because we were afraid to make a move on her!" another colonist yelled

"Yeah! Let's fry her while she's still out cold!"

Byron got angry at the crowd. He furrowed his brow and glared at the people.

"Listen to me!" he yelled, "no one is touching her! Do you understand? There will be a formal trial where all of your grievances will be herd."

Sam and Jenny, who was flanking Byron's other side, looked at each other. They nodded in agreement.

Byron's plan was simply not enough.

Xander handed a plate of food to Rebecca. She poked at it with a fork and looked concerned

"What is it?" she asked

"Everything a growing leader needs," Xander replied, "we have . . . ah . . . Well enjoy."

Rebecca shook her head amused. Xander smiled back. He definitely like this Becky better it's a shame it was his job to try and bring back the original one.

"So Bec . . . Rebecca what's the last thing you remember?"

"It was so weird Xander. I was standing near the front desk of the Hyperon wearing this necklace thing. Then next thing I know Angel is screaming at me to take it off, there was this light show. Then I woke up in that hospital."

Rebecca looked up from what ever she was eating and noticed Xander was staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Rebecca, Angels dead."

"No he's not I saw him a few days ago."

"I hate to tell you this but he's been dead for at least two decades."

"Then where did I get this from then?"

Rebecca felt her wrist. She frowned as she realized that her bracelet was missing.

"Hey?" she asked anxiously, "where's my stuff?"

"What that weird jewelry you were wearing. Giles is looking over it."

Xander's uncomfortable feeling returned when he noticed Rebecca shocked expression.

"When did Giles leave England? I though he had to keep a watch over the council building."

"Oh . . . Kay." Xander replied awkwardly.

Rebecca had been ignoring the strange vibe she was getting from her friend but now she felt she had to acknowledge it.

"What that hell's going on Xander?" she demanded.

Xander looked down at his food and sighed. A moment later he looked seriously at Rebecca

"The doc thinks you might be suffering memory loss."

"That's insane I know who I am!" Rebecca snapped back.

"Alright, I'll play along, who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca Summers. I-I'm in my sophomore year of my psychology degree at UCLA and I run one of the Gen S slayer teams."

"Nooo," Xander replied, " You're Becky Summers, leader of Colony 17 in what is left of Downtown L.A."

Rebecca looked at Xander like his head just exploded. She shook her head slowly and refused to believe what he was saying.

"Have you gone nuts? What do you mean 'what's left'?"

Xander rubbed his forehead stressfully. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"I'm not sure if you can remember but Los Angeles was destroyed along with all the other cities of the world."

"Why?"

"To stop the vampires?"

"Did they ever think to use sunlight first?"

Xander stood up from the table. He walked around and took Rebecca by the arm.

"I think I'd better take you back to the infirmary. You are definitely not well yet."

Rebecca got back onto her feet. Xander was expecting to be thrown across the room and have his face stomped on but to his surprise Rebecca went willingly. As they were about to leave Frag walked into the room. He stopped suddenly at the sight of Rebecca up and about.

"Whoa hey! The Beckster is on her feet. How's our favorite Señorita today."

"Confused." Rebecca replied, "Who are you?"

Frag looked at her for a moment. Then a smile crossed his face.

"Hehe, good one, anyway Xand-Man been looking over that energy pop closer and I think that I might know what it is."

Frag held up a print out of the 3d object that represented the energy column. Rebecca stared at it in shock and pointed to the page.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "That's the light show that hit me."

"Frag?" Xander asked curiously

"It's not so much a pop more a rip," Frag explained, "it's like the fabric of space and time just tore open for a split second. Cool huh?"

Rebecca thought about this. Things were beginning to make a little more sense. Xander took the printout and examined it.

"Giles definitely has to see this." he replied

"So all of the departments know about the hand over?" Byron asked Sam

"Yes sir. All have been informed and are willing to follow you instructions." Sam replied

"How are you planning to take Becky into custody." Jenny asked

"I'm going to ask Dr. Reed to keep her sedated until we can take her to the cell. Then I'll make the preparations for the trial."

Jenny and Sam nodded. Byron picked up his notepad and walked out of the room. As soon as he left the duos smile dropped.

"He's not going to play ball." Jenny commented

"Then we'll just have to make sure he ends up in the cell with our fearless leader," Sam replied, "are they ready?"

Jenny moved to a crate in the far corner of the room. She opened the lid and reached inside. She pulled out the recently built tazer rifle and held it firmly in her hand.

"Frank just finished putting the final touches on them this morning. It was lucky Frag was busy on that energy spike makes our job a whole lot easier."

"Got that right. Just make sure security only uses them on my signal. The angels take the base tonight."

Giles examined the star closely. He held it under the light trying to absorb as much info on it as he could. There was a light knocking at the door. Xander opened it and poked his head in.

"It's only me Giles," he said softly

Giles smiled and turned away from his desk.

"You're the only one that visits Xander I know . . . it's . . . "

His sentence trailed of as Rebecca entered the room. His casual smile dropped quickly into a stern frown.

"Oh it's you," he said to Rebecca harshly, "what do you want?"

"Hey Giles, how are you going?" she asked timidly

"Decided to climb down from your ivory tower to visit me Rebecca?"

"What? No. Xander explained to me on the way what happened to you and I was worried."

"I don't need the sympathy for a sadists thank you very much."

"What are you talking about? Why are you being so mean to me?"

Giles spun around angrily. He glared at her with a fiery temper.

"I'm being mean? Would you like to explain that definition to all the lives you took in this colony?!" he yelled

Rebecca took a step back in fear. Xander moved in next to Giles.

"I think you should calm down . . . " He attempted

"CALM DOWN! I'm currently in the room with the most ungrateful child in the world and you want me to calm down." Giles yelled

" Giles!" Xander insisted, "Something really, really weird is going on here. I know I'm gonna sound crazy for this but I don't think that's Becky."

Giles looks from his long time friend to the timid woman standing before him.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You mean apart from the obvious? Frag!"

Frag walked in from out of the hall. He stood in the middle of the group and looked at each member.

"I'm sensing some major negative vibes in this room," he comments, "I think we should all take a moment to cleanse our auras."

"Show him the image." Xander said

"Oh, right."

Frag handed Giles the print out.

"Think it's some kind of rip."

Giles examines the image closely. He picks up the star and holds it lightly in his hand.

"It's more then that," he said seriously, "This looks like some kind of translocation spell."

"You mean something was sent to somewhere?" Xander asked

Giles looks over the top of the document at Rebecca.

"Or sent from." He replied

Xander also looked at Rebecca. In mild shock he sat down on Giles' bed.

"So this Becky is from another time?"

Giles consulted his noted and compared them to the image.

"No I don't think so. With was we know so far from the jewelry my best guess that this girl is from somewhere else."

Giles put down the notes. He wheeled up to Rebecca and looked at her closely.

"This is not our Rebecca," he said as seriously as possible

Byron, Sam, Jenny and a large group of security marched down the halls of the bunker. They stopped outside the infirmary and Byron entered. He frowned when he noticed the empty bed.

"Where's Becky?" Byron asked Dr. Reed who was completing some of his paperwork

"Xander took her. She was confused when she woke up and he was the only one she recognized." The doctor replied

Byron moved over to the intercom. There was only one place he would think that Xander would head to so he called Giles' room.

"Yeah?" Xander asked

"Xander, It's Byron, do you know where Becky is?"

"She's with me but . . . we need to talk."

"Stay there I'll come to you."

Byron switched off the intercom and returned to the doctor.

"You're coming with me. I'm going to need someone to sedate Becky while we move her."

The doctor nodded and prepared a syringe.

They arrived at Giles' room a few minutes later. The door was already open so Byron walked in. he looked at Becky cautiously.

"Byron. It's good to see you." Giles commented

"Same but this isn't s social call. I'm here to take Becky."

The group looks nervously at each other. The person who looks the most nervous is Rebecca who has no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't think that's a wise idea at the moment Byron." Giles commented, "I'm in the middle of an investigation which . . ."

"I'm sorry Giles this has to be done."

Byron moves in behind Rebecca and restrains her hands. She looks to the group for help but doesn't resist. Xander and Giles look at each other, as she is lead out of the room.

"What now?" Xander asked

"We have to go after them." Giles replied

"Okay, seriously in confused town here, what is going on?" Frag asked

"I'll explain later Frag," Giles replied as Xander wheels him out the door, "right now we have to save an innocent woman's life."

Rebecca was lead to the prison cell and walked inside. Byron removed her restraints and stepped out as the door closed in front of him. He couldn't help but notice the lack of resistance he got from her. This was extremely unusual but he chalked it up the trauma she got from what happened to her out side. Xander and Giles wheeled in a moment later.

"Don't do this Byron." Giles insisted.

"I'm sorry you two I know you both are family in a way but she has to answer for what she has done." Byron replied

"And normally I would agree with you but this is not a normal situation."

Byron looked at the elderly man curiously

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I think I may have evidence that proves that that woman in the cell is not Becky."

"You sure?"

"Almost. I just need some time."

"I can't stop the trial on a maybe Giles. If you have something concrete then bring it to me and I'll consider releasing her."

Sam and Jenny looked at each other. Sam looked back at the Security and nodded. From under their jackets the pulled out the tazer rifles and readied them. Hearing the sound of the charging Byron looked at them curiously. Sam stepped forward. He nodded to the jailer who opened the cell door.

"Get in," he said to Byron and the other two.

"Sam?" Byron asked curiously

"We new you didn't have the balls to run this place right so we're doing this ourselves."

He jabbed his tazer rilfe into Byron's stomach.

"Don't make me ask again."

Slowly Byron, Xander and Giles moved into the cell. The Jailer closed the door and two of the security posted themselves in front. Sam leant against the bars.

"You're gonna see some changes around here. Starting with her death."

Sam pointed to Rebecca menacingly. Rebecca stepped a couple of paces. Byron glared at him.

"What do you think this is going to prove?"

"That the colony is not some play thing for Becky's temper. Oh and Becky if you try to break down the door my men will shoot you. There is more then enough juice in these things to even take down the uber-slayer."

Sam and the other security walked away. Byron leaned heavily against the wall. Xander sat nervously next to Giles' wheel chair. Rebecca glared angrily at the group.

"What the hell is going on?!" she growled

Sam and Jenny walked through the colony until they reached the garage. They looked at each other.

"Well this is it," he said.

"You sure were doing the right thing?" Jenny asked

"Hey, it's survival of the fittest and right now we're fitter then anyone else."

He hit the button and the garage door slowly opened. On the other side Angelus and Vampire Willow stood patiently. Sam smiled smugly at them.

"So that was a reservation for two?" he joked

Angelus walked in and looked around.

"If you don't mind I brought some friends as well." he replied.

Suddenly a large group of vampires walked into the garage. Sam and Jenny moved back in fear. Angelus looked at the doorway to the colony and smiled evilly

"Dinner is served."


	12. Through the looking glass

Chapter 11: Through the looking glass

Downtown Hell A, Hell Dimension – 1 hour earlier

"Man I am so friggin' hungry," the vamp complained

"You've been sayin' that for the past six hours" The other replied annoyed

"That's because I've been friggin' hungry for that long."

"Well maybe if you hadn't of wasted time on your hair and left when I said, we would have been in Angelus' feeding party and not fucking lost!"

The first vamp was about to reply to that comment but he was cut short but the strange thing they noticed in the air. Both vamps looked at it curiously.

"What the hell is that?" the first vamp asked

"Looks like some kind of portal." The second replied

"You mean like those window you get on ships?"

"Those are port holes numb nuts I'm talking about a portal.

"So what is it?"

"Who am I Mr. Science now?"

The portal began to ripple. It sloshed and swirled like a small lake. The vampires watched this with interest they stepped forward. Suddenly two bolts of energy shot out and struck each vamp. They stumbled back briefly as the green aura surrounding them shattered. They looked at each other in concern.

"Well that was . . ." the first vamp started just before the sunlight caused him to burst into flame.

Both vamps writhed in pain then suddenly they turned to dust. The portal continued to ripple until the seven figured walked through it lead by a white haired woman who smiled to herself.

"That was peachy." Goddess Willow Joked

"I can't believe you enjoyed that." Shona commented as she looked around the devastation

"I'm just glad the spell worked." Buffy continued, "Really wasn't in the mood to be super vamp food."

"It was a successful task. Our victory is assured." Illyria remarked

"So the brave heroes live to fight another day" Nighthawk continued

"We better get moving. Vamp packs are pretty tight round this area." Becky said seriously, "do we have a location?"

"Looks like some of building not to far from here." Angel informed as he checked the scroll, which was the other half of the tracking spell.

Becky walked over and took a brief look at the map displayed on the scroll.

"We don't need that thing anymore I know where she is." She commented

"Where?" Angel asked

"Home. Byron must have picked her up after we switched. Follow me."

"Hell no." Shona yelled, "I'm not following 'Texas chainsaw massacre' anyplace!"

"We don't have much time Shona." Goddess Willow insisted

Shona glared at Becky who glared at her straight back.

"Alright just let me do something first."

From the back of her pants she drew the gun Willow left on the counter back at the Hyperion. She aimed it at Becky and sneered.

"There, now I feel better." She continued

"Shona." Goddess Willow said seriously

"Don't worry I ain't going to do anything . . . on purpose."

Becky walked slowly up to Shona but angel quickly intervened.

"We don't have time for this. Our priority is Rebecca and the star." He ordered, "Becky lead the way."

Becky looked seriously at Angel then beck to Shona. She turned then started to walk off. As the group began to follow Shona moved in next to Angel

"You don't actually trust her do you?" she asked

"Not for a second. But she is the only one who can lead us to Rebecca." He replied

"And if she doesn't"

"Then you can shoot her."

"Good plan." Shona replied checking the clip of the gun.

Colony 17, Hell Dimension – Now

"I'm sorry I'm not getting this," Byron said, "This is not Becky?"

"No," Giles informed, "This woman may have Becky's appearance. But she is a completely different person."

" 'This woman' is still standing here confused Giles." Rebecca snapped, "What the hell's happening? What is this place?"

Giles looks at Xander and Byron uncomfortably. He wheeled over and motioned for her to sit.

"How much to you know about the world?" he asked seriously

"What?" Rebecca replied, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You see, Rebecca wasn't it, you see Rebecca this is not your world. A lot of things are different here."

"Like what?"

Before Giles could answer there was a loud crashing sound. They moved to the front of the cell to try and get a better look. None of the group could actually see what was happening but the loud screams coming from the corridor told them everything they needed to know. Byron slammed the cell bars in frustration. He swung around to the group.

"They must have broken in," he said seriously.

"Or someone let them in," Xander commented, "Sam looked pretty edgy when he was locking us all in here."

"No. There's no way an angel would be in this base. Becky wouldn't allow it."

"But Becky's not here is she? We have her instead this whole thing reeks of Angelus."

"And here's me going for a light musky odour." Angelus said as he and Vampire Willow

Angelus leaned casually on the cell bars. He stared at the prisoners.

"Hi all. How's life doing time?" he joked

Rebecca looked horrified at the person standing before them.

"Angel?" she asked softly

Angelus frowned at Rebecca in mock sadness

"If your plan was to hurt my feeling mission accomplished." He said, "Wait, you have no idea what's going on do you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Rebecca asked

"This monster is not Angel." Giles growled

"And proud of it to. Got rid of that disease six years ago thanks to Wolfram and Heart."

"Don't listen to him it was longer then that."

"Oh don't be like that old man. See, me and Rebecca, we came from the same world. Actually it's kinda thanks to you. "

"What the hell are you bleating on about?" Giles demanded

"That little stunt you pulled in the original timeline that's what caused all of this."

Angelus gestured around himself. Vampire Willow clapped happily as was enjoying the show.

Byron looked over to Giles.

"Original timeline?"

Angelus reached into his pocket and pulled out the Star of Asgeroth. He spun it lightly in his hand.

"That little Localization spell you put on the original Vampire Willow caused time to reset and split one world into two. 'Cause another effect was to make everybody in the room remember the original timeline. I suppose that's why everybody's been pussyfooting around you Rebecca."

Rebecca thought about this new piece of information. She tried to follow old man Giles' advice but things began to make sense now. All this time wondering why the people who supposedly loved her treated her like a china plate. This world is what they've been hiding from her. Byron glared at the smug looking vampire.

"I've heard enough of this. Rebecca can you please kick down this door so I can beat this guy up?" he asked

"Oh she can't do that," Angelus replied confidently, "She's not an uber-slayer like her doppelganger. Just a good ol' fashion Gen S."

Byron looked over to Rebecca who had sat down because of the shock of the truth. Angelus shrugged

"I suppose she could try the door. I'm betting that I'll kill her before she breaks the first hinge."

"Is that bet open to everybody Angelus?" Angel asked from the doorway.

Angelus turned around in mild surprise. He smiled at his double.

"Angel. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to make your dashing heroes entrance. Will do you want to sort this out?"

Vampire Willow walked in front of Angelus she formed an energy ball and hurled it Angel. Goddess Willow stepped out from behind Angel and dissipated it.

"Oh I see you got one of your own," Angelus joked, "fun aren't they? You should see what they can do if you drop something behind the fridge."

"Times up Angelus. I think you better let my daughter go." Angel demanded

"I don't see any incentive here."

Angel looked out to the corridor. Buffy, Shona and Nighthawk walked in.

"How about now?" buffy asked

Angelus looked at the group of slayers and shook his head playfully.

"You sent away for the box set you sneaky man." He joked

"He's big on the jokes huh." Shona commented

"That'll stop once Our Will breaks the invulnerability spell on them and we grind them to dust." Buffy replied

Angelus frowned. He began to slowly pace backwards until he was next to Vampire Willow. It was Xanders turn to lean casually on the bars and look smug.

"I was right about one thing," he said, "Angelus does reek. I think they call that smell fear."

Angelus shot Xander a look. He looked back at Goddess Willow cautiously. Sensing the problem Vampire Willow grabbed Angelus' hand. They both vanished in a ball of light. The group ran over to the cell as fast as they could. Rebecca eyes lit up when she saw her Aunt at the door. Buffy smiled at her relieved she looked at the cell door to check for any weaknesses. From the hall Becky walked in dusting her hands. She noticed the group standing around one of the cells and wandered over. When she saw Byron inside she scowled angrily.

"I leave for one week and the colony is nearly destroyed." She growled at him

"Becky?" Byron asked

The prisoner look from Becky to Rebecca in astonishment

"Wow this is just freaky." Xander comments

Getting a firm grip on the door. Becky rips it of its hinges and throws it away.

"Come on. We're all meeting in the mess hall. I want a complete rundown." She ordered

Rebecca sat uncomfortably in the Mess Hall. Nighthawks embrace didn't show any signs of ending.

"Oh my god I was so scared," Nighthawk said to her quickly, "You disappeared and we didn't know were you were and we tried to find you and evil you showed at hurt a bunch of slayers and she tried to kill me and this evil lawyer guy showed up at the hotel and told us that they made you and . . ."

"Whoa slow down girl," Shona said trying to pry Nighthawk of Rebecca, "let Rebecca get some air."

Finally Nighthawk let go. She wiped the tears from her eyes and just stared at her friend. Rebecca smiled at the both of them.

"I'm glad to see you guys to." He replied.

"So Sam was an angel?" Becky asked annoyed, "I'm going to kill him when I find him."

"Good luck. He and a few others disappeared when the fun went down." Byron replied

"How many did we lose?"

"At least a third before you and your magical white haired friend over there put on the light show and turned all the vamps into dust."

Becky leaned stressfully against the wall. She stared at Rebecca intently and tried to work her out. Byron looked over to where Becky was staring.

"So what was the deal Becky?"

"Angelus has been working with this guy in the other dimension. It was some kind of end of the world thing."

"Sounds bad. Was it stopped?"

"Nope. We still need to find something called the Star of Asgeroth."

"Angelus had something like that in his hand."

"Then that's where we need to go. Get a team ready."

"Becky, I don't think that's a good idea, we're still recovering from the attack at least give us a day or two."

Becky glared at Byron with a fiery rage. Sensing where this was going to end up he moved out of the room quickly. Becky watched Rebecca for a moment. Slowly she wandered over to her.

"That's far enough Miss Kruger." Shona said stepping in Becky's way

"Just want to see of your friend is alright." Becky replied

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you get anywhere near her."

Becky sneered angrily at Shona. She walked right up to her face.

"I could knock you down in a second." She growled

"I'd like to see you try," Shona said, "Just turn and walk."

Becky wasn't in the mood for this attitude she had far too much to do to waste time with her so she turned and walked. Goddess Willow, sensing the tension joined the slayer team. She smiled and hugged Rebecca tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." She said

"Yeah me to." Rebecca replied

Rebecca pulled away from the hug and gave Goddess Willow the once over.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story. It involved monks."

"Uh huh," Rebecca replied in a confused tone, "so what did the other me get up to back home?"

Goddess Willow looked sadly at Rebecca.

"I think you need to sit down for this."

Giles' and Xander looked at both Buffy and Angel in amazement.

"This is just simply extraordinary." Giles' exclaimed, "and you say it was because of my original self sending Becky back through time?"

"That about sums it up." Buffy replied, "Giles' were really gonna need your help on this."

"I'm not sure what I can do? I'm just an old man now."

"Giles you've always been an old man but that hasn't stopped you before."

Giles smiled at Buffy. He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or pleased but decided on pleased in the end. It was good to see his slayer again no matter what version she was.

"Alright what do you need from me?"

"We need to find a way of destroying the star. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think I have the volumes with me. Let me look into it."

Xander looked at Giles happily. This was the first time in a very long time he has seen a glint of hope in his eyes. Finally things looked up.

Angel walked over the slayer trio were sitting. He smiled at Rebecca warmly

"How you doing?" he asked her

Rebecca looked up to him.

"Fine, all thing considered," Rebecca replied, "can I talk to you in private?"

Angel nodded and they both walked over to the corner of the room.

"What did you want to. . ?" Angel started

Before he could finish Rebecca slapped him across the face. Stunned angel stumbled back

"You son of a bitch!" Rebecca snapped at him, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Angel looked around uncomfortably.

"I didn't think you needed to know."

"So instead you decided to treat me like a child and a criminal is that it?"

"No."

"Then why the sugar coating? Why did you dodge my questions and why the hell did you put a tracking device on me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe that's all."

"No you didn't. It's called 'transference of guilt'. You did bad with one Rebecca so you over compensate with the other."

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should have told you."

"It's too late for I'm sorry 'Dad'."

Angel looked up shocked.

"Shona and Nighthawk filled in the blanks for me. They told me what that Judson guy said. Is it true?"

"Yeah." Angel said sadly

Rebecca shook her head angrily.

"You were my hero Angel. You were the guy I looked up to when things bad."

"I didn't want to hurt you Rebecca."

"We'll then let me save you the guilt. After this is over I'm gone."

Angel look shifted to concern. Rebecca shrugged it off.

"I'm going to be heading back to Rome with Aunt Buffy." She continued.

"What about College? What about Alex?"

"Don't start playing the concerned father now Angel it doesn't suit you."

Rebecca started to walk away.

"I'm I going to see you again?" he asked hopefully

Rebecca stopped. She dropped her head sadly.

"Maybe, Maybe not I wouldn't get your hopes up to high Angel there is a lot of road that needs to be crossed."

Angel slumped against the corner of the room. He though he was doing the right thing with Rebecca but instead of bring her in closer he ended up pushing her far away.

Becky walked through the corridors. She examined the carnage caused by Angelus and his crew. She shook her head angrily as she saw the dead and dieing laying in the. Moving quickly Becky walked out to the garage. This was just getting way too much for her to handle. She leaned heavily against the wall, closed her eyes, and took in deep breaths.

"Hey." A voice called out to her

Becky opened her eyes long enough to see Sam shoot her with a tazer rifle.

She came to a few hours later and looked around the unfamiliar environment. She quickly got to her feet and walked cautiously around the room.

"Hello daughter." Angelus said from the doorway

Becky swung around and want into a fighting stance ready for a brawl. Angelus put up his hand defensively

"Whoa easy I'm not here to fight."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Becky asked angrily

"Who said you were my prisoner? You can leave when ever you want."

Angelus stepped out of the way of the door. Looking at him curiously she paced her way through.

"Aren't you sick of it all Becky?" he asked her on her way out

Becky stopped. Angelus went back to leaning in the doorway.

"All this running and hiding and fighting losing battles. Don't you just whish it would end so you can finally get some rest?"

Becky didn't turn. She simply stood still waiting for any kind of surprise attack.

"What the hell do you want Angelus?" she demanded

"I brought you here to make you an offer." He replied moving casually from the doorway.

Slowly Becky turned and looked at her Vampire Father. She remained cautious but Angelus sensed a weakening of her resolve.

"I want you to join us." He continued

Becky shook her head.

"I'm not going to be one of your flunkies."

"No I'm not talking about working for me I'm talking about working with me."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Let me answer that question with a question. Why haven't you attacked me yet?"

Becky tried to reply but she couldn't think of a good reason. She stood there and wondered that question herself.

"I want the same thing you do Becky. For this to be over and it wont be until all the humans are out of the colonies. Don't you want to be part of the winning team for once?"

Becky though about this proposal this attack on her Colony proved something to her something he had been thinking for a while but didn't want to admit it to herself. She looked into Angelus as a smile crossed her face.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

Angelus smiled and opened his arms. After a moments hesitation Becky walked in and hugged her father. Vampire Willow walked out of the shadows and sighed.

"Look at this Will," Angelus said happily, "my baby girl's come home."


	13. Heroes and Villains

Chapter 12: Heroes and Villains

"We have a problem." Giles said placing down his fifth book

Xander looked at his friend in curiosity

"Just one?" he replied

"It's concerning the Star of Asgeroth. There will be some difficulty destroying it."

Buffy paced anxiously at the end of Giles' room.

"How do you mean?" she asked

"According to my research there is only one way."

"Which is?"

"It's linked to an ancient prophecy," Giles replied consulting his notes.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other uneasily.

"And do we know what it is?" Buffy asked

"Unfortunately no, the information is extremely sketchy, and the details of this prophecy and are not listed."

"So what now?" Xander asked

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I don't have half the resources that I had back in Sunnydale. If only I still had a copy of the Chronicles of Naull. That is the only reference in existence that contains the precise details of the Star of Asgeroth."

"Which Angelus has let's not forget that."

"Okay so let me break this down," Buffy pondered, "we need to find this prophesy to destroy the star but we can't do that without the chronicles, right?"

"Essentially." Giles replied

"So where can we find this book?"

Giles though. He swung around in his chair and shuffled through his notes until he pulled out a small scrap of paper.

"I did receive this a few years ago."

Buffy took the scrap of paper. It looks like an inventory list of books. Giles had highlighted the entry about the chronicles.

"Did you work out where this place is?"

"Top corner." Giles replied calmly

Buffy looked at the top section of the paper. It simply had one name.

"Wolfram and Heart? You mean the evil lawyer guys who started this mess?"

"That book is located in their central library housed in their vault."

Buffy shrugged in confusion.

"So why aren't we going?"

"Because Angelus sent this to me thinking I wouldn't notice."

"But that was years ago."

"Even so buffy I can't take that risk. Especially now that the colony has been betrayed."

"Giles if we don't do it the lives of millions in the other dimension are at stake."

"So have you got the plan?" Angelus asked calmly

"I don't like it." Becky replied

Becky looked over the design plans of the old Wolfram and Heart building.

Angelus walked over and joined her. Although the only he wasn't physically in the room with her she still felt the comfort of his presence.

"What's wrong with it?" Angelus asked

"You have everybody grouped together in a tight pack. I know Byron, he works well in this formation." Becky replied

"Then what do you suggest?"

Becky turned and looked seriously at her father.

"Simple, divide and conquer. Split them up into smaller groups and I can guarantee you that they will drop like rocks."

Angelus smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"That's my girl, always the thinker." He replied

Becky smiled. She doesn't know why but this the way Angelus treats her now feels reassuring. It's almost as if that giant void inside her is slowly getting filled.

"Thanks dad." She remarked

"Hey did you get that present Will sent you?"

Becky showed him the gloves she was wearing. She looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah but, I'm not sure what they do."

"Will tells me that it will help keep the troops in line."

Becky wasn't one hundred percent sure what that meant. She was about to inquire when there was a knock at her door. Angelus evaporated into thin air as Becky rolled up the plans.

"What is it?!" she yelled to the door

The door slowly opened at Rebecca walked in. she looked around Becky's bunkroom with curiosity.

"Oh it's you," Becky said blandly, "I'm surprised your guard bitch took her eye off you."

Rebecca glared at her.

"We need to talk." Rebecca said angrily

"Don't people say you're crazy if you talk to yourself?"

"Shut up." Rebecca snapped at her

Becky looked her up and down calmly.

"Alright I'll play your game. What do you want to talk about?"

Rebecca walked up. She leant down and matched Becky's eye level.

"Club Hellmouth." She said forcefully

"What about it?"

"What did you do?"

"My job."

"I severely doubt that."

"Thought the girls were a threat, took them out. It's simple math."

"I wouldn't call slaughtering innocent people simple. You must have worked out at some point Wolfram and Heart were playing you."

Becky shrugged. Rebecca stood up, folded her arms and shook her head slowly

"So it's true, you are as dumb as you look."

Becky sneered angrily. She got to her feet and walked into Rebecca's personal space.

"I've killed people for saying less."

"Yet strangely I'm still standing," Rebecca replied calmly, "Why is that?"

Becky glared at her angrily. Rebecca stared back calmly. She turned and started to walk.

"I wasn't spoilt like you. I had to fight to get what I wanted. Don't come busting into my room throwing your 'holier then thou' crap at me!"

Rebecca turned back.

"You had to fight huh. Is that what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night? I'll guarantee you that some day the blood on your hands is going to start eating away at you and it will keep on eating until all that is left is just an empty shell."

Rebecca left the room. Becky snarled and threw a small table at the closed door. Angelus reappeared.

"Well that was a pretty speech." He said

Becky turned to him fiercely

"Why can't I kill her?"

"Easy there tiger," Angelus replied, "We still need her for the apocalypse. Once we're back to one dimension you can go to town on her but until then she lives."

Becky frowned angrily. Angelus looked at her worried. He perked up when he remembered something.

"I never said anything about hurting her. Just make sure she lives." He replied happily

Becky looked over to him and smiled Evilly. She walked over to her father and hugged him.

"You're a good girl Becky. Now run along and play with your sister."

Xander and Buffy walked through the halls of the colony. Buffy couldn't help notice that Xander kept looking at her.

"What?" she asked finally

"Nothing, it just weird seeing you is all." Xander replied

"Aren't I usually around in this dimension?"

"Yeah but every time I see her she tries to punch me and suck my blood. Its kind of a mood killer."

"Oh."

They walk into the Mess Hall to find Byron talking to Goddess Willow.

"I think I can organize that." They over heard Byron say

"Good 'cause if I'm right this should solve it completely." Goddess Willow replied

"Solve what?" Buffy interrupted

Goddess Willow turned and smiled to her.

"It's a surprise for Vampire me."

"This sounds juicy" Xander replied

"I still owe her for the time she used me to get the Gem of Amarrah back in Sunnydale."

Xander looked confused. Buffy patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Xand different timeline. My brain hurts just trying to work it all out." She said, " So do you think you can help us Byron?"

Byron thought about it.

"I'm going to need to run this past Becky first." He said thoughtfully

"I don't think that's a good idea." Buffy replied

"It would be better all round if Becky was kept out of the loop." Goddess Willow continued.

Byron looked at each of them. He nodded in agreement then walked out of the room. Byron didn't think keeping Becky in the dark was the best idea but he had a feeling it was the right thing to do.

Rebecca walked into the mess hall. She noticed Shona and Nighthawk sitting at one of the tables and went to join them. Shona looked at her seriously

"What's up?" she asked

"Had a little chat with my double." Rebecca replied

Shona and Nighthawk looked at each other with concern.

"I don't want you goin' near her." Shona warned, "I don't trust her."

"Neither do I that's why I went alone."

"She is, like, uber creepy," Nighthawk said, "The way she just stares right through you like a window."

"What did trigger happy sally have to say for herself?" Shona asked

"It's not what she said that worries me." Rebecca replied, "It's what she didn't say. She hiding something and it's big."

"Want me to pound it out of her?" Shona asked

Rebecca gave her a look. Shona put up her hands defensively.

"I'm just offering is all".

"We have to be careful. I have a funny feeling this isn't gonna end well." Rebecca said seriously

Becky walked down into the tech room. Inside Frag was moving frantically to and fro. On his way back to the computer he noticed her and stopped.

"If you come to yell at me don't bother. The maps will be done when they're done okay."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Becky asked

"That maps for the big book run to Wolfram and Heart, you get the chronicles of gnaw or something. I'm getting them organised as fast as they can."

"What run?"

"You don't know? . . Oh right, you don't know."

Becky folded her arms and glared at him. Frag looked nervously at her.

"Wanted something?" he asked

"The lights shorted out in the rec room. Need you to fix it."

"Isn't that a maintenance job? . ." Frag started

He caught the full blast of Becky's stare.

" . . . Which I'm going to do now." He said anxiously as he dashed out of the room.

Becky checked if the coast was clear. She moved to the computer and checked out the maps. Typing quickly she began to alter the path the group would be travelling. Once she was done there she moved over to the crates holding the tazer rifles. She opened them and began to rip out the power cells for each one. There was going to be a fight it just wasn't going to be a fair one.

"So are we ready to go?" Angel asked

"Almost we're waiting on Frag with those maps." Byron replied

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Becky demanded from the doorway of the Mess hall

The group turned to look at her. She walked in purposefully and stared at her second in command.

"Byron?"

"Sorry Becky I didn't want to bother you with this," he explained, "It's just a small thing."

"A small thing, which is pumping most of the resources of this colony."

"Why do you care?" Rebecca asked

Becky turned and glared at Rebecca. She stormed up and grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt. Becky slammed her against the wall hard. Before she could do anything else she felt the barrel of Shonas gun pressed against the back of her head.

"I think that's enough out of you." Shona said, "I also think you're gonna let the nice lady go."

Becky turned and stared at Shona. She released Rebecca and stepped away. At that moment Frag stepped in with the maps.

"Alright I've got a course mapped out that should get us there safely . . . "

He stopped and stared at Shona and Becky.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No frag it's not." Becky replied, "We're just about to leave."

Becky turned and looked at the group seriously.

"Let's go."

The group quickly filed out of the mess hall. Just before Rebecca left Becky forcefully pushed her back in. she stood in front of her double and stared at her.

"Don't think were done yet." Becky said intensely, "Once this is over I want to find out who the real Becky is."

"I think we know that already." Rebecca replied

Again Becky looked her up and down.

"Personally I think actions speak louder then words."

"You don't know how true that is."

Angelus and Vampire Willow watched as the bus from Colony 17 pulls up to the dead end.

"Just like clockwork." He said happily

"Are we gonna have some fun now?" Vampire Willow asked

Angelus smiled at her. He walked around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course Will what kind of party host would we be if we didn't invite our guests?"

They looked down at the group as they slowly piled out of the bus.

Frag looked at the map confused.

"This is not the way I put down." He said

"Maybe you just made a mistake." Xander said as he looked over his shoulder

Frag gave Xander an annoyed look.

"Please! Don't insult me like that."

"Alright, we'll get back on the bus and see if we can find the right way." Byron said.

The group turned to climb back on to the bus. Just before they got close it exploded, knocking everybody back and sending a huge fireball into the air. They all stood slowly and stared.

"What the hell just happened?" Becky demanded.

Rebecca stared at her curiously.

"This isn't good." Xander commented

"And it ain't gonna get any better." Shona commented as she noticed the sea of vampires walking towards them.

The group tried to huddle closely but was scattered by Vamps dropping out of windows into the middle.

They pulled apart quickly and examined the situation. Byron looked over to his troops

"Tazers!" he yelled

The colonists aimed their weapons and pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

They examined their weapons closely. Byron looked around seriously as Angelus and Vampire Willow walked through the crowd. Angelus looked at them playfully.

"You know I've always said you should never trust computers they'll just lead you into all sorts of problems."

"What the hell do you want?" Becky yelled at him

Again Rebecca looked at her curiously. Something wasn't right about Becky's attitude. Angelus looked over to Becky in mock annoyance.

"Guys can you deal with her?"

A large group of vamps jump Becky. She fights them but eventually Becky's dragged away. This doesn't sit right with Rebecca it just seems too easy.

"What are you going to do with us?" Byron asked

"We're gonna have lot's of party games." Vampire Willow replied.

Vampire Willow raised her arms and chanted. There was a big flash of light and most of the group vanished leaving Byron and his troops alone. The vamps quickly move in as Byron and the colonists move back until they press hard against the wall.

Goddess Willow opens her eyes. She slowly gets to her feet and looks around. Vampire Willow had separated her from the rest of the group and place her somewhere else.

"Goodie," Vampire Willow said as she wraps her arms around Goddess Willows waist, "Now I have you all to myself."


	14. Doppelgangland Warfare pt 1

Chapter 13: Doppelgangland Warfare pt 1

Rebecca opened her eyes. As she tried to get to her feet something grabbed her by the arm. In shock, she struggled against whoever was holding her.

"Hey take it easy," angel said, "It's just me."

Rebecca blinked her eyes a couple of times until they adjusted to the dim lighting. Angel helped her to her feet. They both looked around the unfamiliar setting. It looked like the inside of an old office building but they both had no idea how they got there.

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked

"Don't know," Angel replied, "last thing I remember is being hit by that energy Vampire Willow shot at us. Must have been some kind of teleportation spell."

"The correct term is translocation," Angelus said from behind them, "I hate to nit-pick but it's always good to speak proper."

They both turned and faced Angelus. Angel smiled at his evil half.

"I should have know." he replied, "This had Angelus stink all over it. I'm guessing that you made the phony map to."

"No that was Becky." Rebecca replied

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"She's been working with Angelus for at least a couple of days."

"How do you know that?"

Rebecca gave Angel a look

"Do I really have to go through the 'I'm a psychology student' speech again?" she replied, "there's been something off about Becky. Over the past few hours her attitude and the way she carried herself changed dramatically from the first time I met her. That suggested that some deep need was satisfied. Also the fact that she didn't try to kill me when I saw her privately was a huge hint."

"That's something I'm definitely gonna have to fix" Becky said from behind them.

Buffy helped Shona and Nighthawk onto their feet. They looked around the degraded building in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Shona asked

"Some kind spell." Buffy replied looked around the room.

"I feel all tingly." Nighthawk commented dusting herself off.

Shona joined Buffy with looking around the room.

"So we someplace else now?" she asked seriously

"That's how it works." Buffy replied

Shona shook her head angrily.

"I hate magic."

"Ah . . . guys," Nighthawk said nervously, "Where's everyone else?"

Buffy and Shona looked at Nighthawk briefly then looked around. They were definitely alone.

"This is so not good." Shona commented.

"Oh I don't know," said a familiar voice from behind them, "personally I like this arrangement a lot."

The group swung around. They stared in shock as Vampire Buffy leaned casually in the doorway.

"Wow B. the other you got trashier in her old age." Vampire Faith said as she joined her in the door.

"This is, like, getting too weird now." Nighthawk said anxiously as she readied herself to fight.

Vampire Faith looked Nighthawk up and down.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? Though the lone ranger was a guy?" she joked

"Hey!" Nighthawk yelled

"What do you want?" Buffy yelled to her double

Vampire Buffy shrugged and moved from the doorway.

"It's not what I want it's what Angelus wanted." She replied

"Yep," Vampire Faith continued, "the big A, always with the plan . . . except this time he had help from the big B."

Buffy looked at her curiously. Shona didn't she already knew who she was talking about.

"Becky." Shona growled

Vampire Faith looked around the group unhappily.

"Hey where's my double?" she asked

" 'The big B' killed her." Buffy replied.

The Vampires Buffy and Faith looked at each other.

"Guess you sucked in the other dimension." Vampire Buffy replies

"I'm sorry," Buffy quipped, "is there gonna be fighting soon or is this some kind of vampires anonymous meeting?"

Vampire Faith turned and looked at Buffy. She morphed her face and smiled happily

"Since your so eager I say let the pummeling begin." She replied happily

Byron, Xander and the colonists slowly began to back up as the vampire army approached.

"Any other plan?" Xander asked, "aside from trying not to die."

"Crosses!" Byron ordered

The colonists drew out their crosses and held them in front of themselves.

The Vampire stopped and recoiled from the defensive move.

"That should hold them for a moment." Byron said seriously

"Is anyone else thinking of the 'band aid on the broken leg' analogy at the moment?" Xander asked

Byron ignored him. He worked his way through his troupes to where Frag was working frantically on the tazer rifles.

"How's it coming?" he asked the stressed technician.

"Okay, Here's the deal, I can get two working but you are only gonna get three shots each." Frag replied

Byron frowned.

"I though you said you could get them to work." He asked

"If I had my work room and a week yeah I could. But I don't have much to work with out here."

"Just do your best." Byron replied as he opened the back door of the bus. He handed Xander a box full of vials of holy water and held the second one himself.

Both men worked their way back to the front of the defensive line. They place the boxes down near the front and the colonists behind the line start to load up.

"This isn't going to last very long." Xander said as he loaded his pockets with vials.

"I know. We'll just have to hold out untill the rest of the team returns." Byron replied

"Great. Maybe then we can get a better plan."

Vampire Willow smiled to herself as she embraced Goddess Willow around her midsection. She sniffed at her neck and played with her hair.

"Oooh," she cooed, "you're all white. Like some kind of dove."

Slowly she brushed her hand lightly across Goddess Willow back until she found the zip to her gown. Goddess Willow waited patiently for the right moment as her Vampires self slowly unzipped her. Vampire Willow slipped her hand inside and slowly reached around untill her hand was rubbing Goddess Willow stomach.

"I know it's wrong to find yourself attractive but I just can't help myself." Vampire Willow said as her hand slowly traveled up her doubles body. Goddess Willow jumped slightly as Vampire Willow roughly grabbed one of her breasts and began to fondle it. Vampire Willow leaned into her doubles ear.

"So, sweetie, shall we fight first or should we just fu . . ."

Vampire Willow never got to finish her sentence. In a flash of brilliant white light Goddess Willow vanished. Vampire Willow looked around confused.

"You don't think you're the only one who could do that did you?" Goddess Willow said from behind Vampire Willow.

Goddess Willow swept her hand majestically. Vampire Willow sailed across the room and landed roughly against the wall. Vampire Willow climbed painfully onto her feet and glared at the goddess. Goddess Willow smiled at her.

"I'm sorry baby I don't hate myself enough to sleep with you so I think we should just stick to the fighting." she continued

"Fine by me." Vampire Willow replied as her hair and eyes turned pitch black

Like her goddess counterpart she swept her hand and sent Goddess Willow flying backward against the wall. She continued by throwing a ball of energy at her striking her in the chest. Goddess Willow collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Vampire Willow walked slowly up to her.

"This is what passes for gods these days? I am so disappointed."

Goddess Willow looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't be." she replied

Her eyes began to glow. The rug Vampire Willow was standing on shifted suddenly causing her to collapse onto the ground. Before she could get to her feet the rug quickly wrapped itself around her binding her tightly. Goddess Willow didn't want to waste any time she climbed back onto her feet and began to chant softly to her self. Energy began to pool into her hands. She had one shot to break the invulnerability spell and she didn't want to waste it.

Rebecca and Angel stood defensively across from Becky and Angelus. None of the four were willing to make the first move and it quickly turned into a battle of wills more then a battle of physical strength. Angel looked curiously at Becky

"Why did you do it?" he asked

Becky shrugged. Rebecca was a little more forthcoming

"The attention," she explained, "all these years having to save everybody else's ass left her with massive neglect issues."

"Get out of my head!" Becky yelled

Rebecca smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit a sore spot? Do you need a cuddle from daddy now?" she replied playfully.

Becky growled. She marched forward but was stopped by Angelus.

"Don't Becky she's trying to aggravate you so you can't focus."

"Good advice daddy Angelus," Angel replied, "Do you pack sandwiches for her play lunch to?"

Angelus glared at Angel.

"Like you're the expert parent." He replied

"Rebecca's old enough to handle things on her own."

"Right. You were that confident in her that you decided to put her under magical surveillance."

"That's got nothing to do with it."

"Guess again." Beck replied, "I saw the look on your face when we crossed over to this reality. You were happily you LoJacked your daughter."

"What the hell do you know?" Rebecca yelled

Angelus smiled sweetly at her.

"I know your mom was a great bone while she was unconscious." He replied smugly

Rebecca glared at him with a fiery anger. Angelus soaked it up like a sponge.

"Didn't Judson mention that to you? Oh we had a great time! Your mom just lying there and me being able to do what ever I wanted to her. Who knows I might actually be your father instead of him."

"Wait Rebecca!" Angel yelled as Rebecca rushed forward.

Rebecca Grabbed Angelus by the collar. Before she could do anything else Becky grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. Angel rushed up to defend his daughter but was knocked down by Angelus. He walked over and grabbed angel by the throat and slammed him hard against the wall. Angel smiled at him.

"I don't breath what's this supposed to do?"

"Nothing much," Angelus replied, "just hold you in place while we watched my daughter kill yours."

Becky Picked Rebecca roughly up from the ground. She placed her into a headlock and dragged her in front of Angel. Becky pulled Rebecca up so that she could look into Angel's eyes.

"I think it's time you two should say goodbye."

Buffy swung out with a left hook against her counterpart. Vampire Buffy ducked under while Vampire Faith countered with a fist to the face. As Buffy stumbled back Shona and Nighthawk rushed in and started to lay body blows on the two vampires. With a synchronized spin kick both slayers knocked both vamps against the wall. Buffy jumped back onto her feet and charged back in. seeing this both vampires grabbed the ledge above them and kicked Shona and Nighthawk back against the slayer general. All three women collapsed onto the ground.

"Wow your girls got some skills B." Vampire Faith commented

"There not the good Faith," Vampire Buffy commented, "I would have taught them not to lie on the floor so much."

"Is that you two do," Buffy commented, "just stand around and talk while the enemy regroups?"

"No there's other things," Vampire Buffy replied, "Like looking at your surroundings for one."

In an unexpected move. Both vampires jump up and grip the ceiling. Using their combined strength they pulled down hard forcing it to collapse. The slayers and vampires move quickly as the debris started to fly. The dust cleared the entire room is not full of rubble.

"You okay?" Buffy asked Shona

"Yeah I'm good, you?" Shona replied

"Still in one piece," Buffy replied looking around the damage, "Nighthawk?"

From the rubble they noticed Nighthawk wincing in extreme pain. Her right leg was caught under a large section of roof.

"Oh god." Buffy said quietly as she and Shona rushed to her side.

"My leg," Nighthawk said painfully, "I think it's broken."

"We'll get you out." Buffy replied as she, and Shona, tried to lift the section of roof.

It strained slightly under the combined slayers strength but refused to give. There was too much rubble on top. From the other side of the room Vampire Buffy and Vampire Faith reappeared through a missing section of wall. All three slayers looked at them anxiously.

"See now this is why you should never play in abandoned buildings." Vampire Buffy Joked

"At least the masked one is going to be an easy meal B. I'm getting wicked bad munchies here."

Nighthawk looked around the group. As much as it scares her to death she knows what need to be done.

"Run." Nighthawk said softly and painfully.

Shona looked at her in surprise.

"What? Hell no I aint leaving you here like this." she replied

"I'm already over. You two get out." Nighthawk said as the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Buffy looked at her sadly. Shona refused to give in.

"This is Crazy talk Nighthawk we're gonna get you out and all of us are gonna leave you hear?"

Shona tried to lift the roof again. Nighthawk looked at her desperately and placed her hand on Shonas arm.

"Let me do this Shona. I-I think I need to to save everybody." Nighthawk cried

Shona bit her lip in an effort to stop herself from crying. Buffy put her hand on Shonas shoulder.

"Come on. We can lead them away from Nighthawk and come back for her later." Buffy said seriously

Shona looked seriously at her friend.

"Don't you die on me now!" she growled

Nighthawk nodded. Buffy lent down and slipped and object into her hand. She whispered something in Nighthawk ear then stood up to join Shona.

The vampires looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You don't think were gonna fall for the 'chase the heroes while they leave their injured friend behind' trick do you?"

"Hell no," Shona replied, "I was thinkin' of doin' this instead."

She kicked a smaller piece of rubble off the ground. It hit both vampire square in the face knocking them back. Buffy and Shona moved to the doorway. They looked at Nighthawk for what they felt was the last time and waited for the vampires to get back onto their feet. As soon as they did Buffy and Shona bolted.

"You go after them B. I'd deal with martyr girl." Vampire Faith said

Vampire Buffy nodded and rushed out of the room and full speed. Vampire Faith turned her attention to Nighthawk who was still trapped. She walked over and knelt down on the section of roof trapping her leg. This caused more pressure-making Nighthawk scream in pain.

"It looks like it's just you and me mask girl." Vampire Faith as she held Nighthawk onto the ground, "I glad I made some room especially for you."

Vampire Faith leaned in. Nighthawk closed her eyes and Waited.

Xander threw the last Vial of holy water. Over the last few minutes the defensive line began to break down as the colonists arms got tired. It was not only a matter of time before they strike. Frag quickly rushed through the crowd and handed the rifles to Xander and Byron.

"I managed to perform a miracle on these baby," he said exhausted, "you have eight shots each before you have to throw them away."

Xander looked at him curiously.

"Why do we have to throw them?"

"Because they're gonna explode, killing everybody in a one meter radius." He replied

"Oh," Xander replied in shock, "let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Ready Xander?" Byron asked charging his weapon

"Well I wasn't before and I don't think I'm going to be so, no I'm not . . . let's do this." Xander replied charging his weapon.

At that moment the Colonists who had the crosses couldn't hold them up any longer. They dropped their arms and the vampires charged. Xander and Byron fired off the first volley knocking down a few of the vamps in front. Their second shot took down some of the side vamps trying to breach from the fringes. There third and forth were used to hold the vamps back. This went on for a few moments until they reached their final shots. Two vamps tried to attack them directly so the last shot was used to knock them back. The rifles began to heat up and vibrate violently. Xander and Byron looked at each other. Using the shoulder straps they spun the guns around until they built up enough momentum to send them soaring into the sea of vampires.

"Everybody back!" Byron yelled as he and Xander bolted for the wall

The crowd scuttled to the wall. From the sea of vampires a huge explosion erupted sending smoke and debris flying into the air. The colonists coughed and waited to see the results. They recoiled in fear, as the vampires emerged unscathed from the cloud. Xander looked to Byron

"Any other ideas?"

Byron shook his head sadly. He looked at his friend

"Nope," he replied, "there's only one thing left . . . "


	15. Doppelgangland Warfare pt 2

Chapter 14: Doppelgangland Warfare pt 2

. . . . The crowd scuttled to the wall. From the sea of vampires a huge explosion erupted sending smoke and debris flying into the air. The colonists coughed and waited to see the results. They recoiled in fear, as the vampires emerged unscathed from the cloud. Xander looked to Byron

"Any other ideas?"

Byron shook his head sadly. He looked at his friend

"Nope," he replied, "there's only one thing left"

Byron looked back at the vampires seriously. He reached into the cargo pockets of his pants and pulled out a small crystal. He tossed it at one of the vampires who caught it effortlessly. A look of pain crossed his face as he looked at the crystal as it started to glow brightly. There was a bright flash of light and the vampire was set alight eventually turning to dust. Byron smiled victoriously as the surrounding stopped and looked.

"THROW 'EM!" he ordered

The vampires watched in horror as the air suddenly became full of glowing crystals. They turned and bolted as large portions of the group started to turn to bur and turn to dust. Xander looked at one of the crystals curiously.

"So . . . why didn't we use these first?" he asked Byron.

Byron shot him a look. Xander put his hands up defensively

"Hey I'm just asking."

Byron didn't reply. He was just glad Goddess Willows plan worked.

Colony 17, hell dimension – 1 hour ago

"How did you get five crates of Beamolic crystals?" Goddess Willow asked Byron as they entered the mess hall

"I don't know," Byron replied innocent, "We found them while collecting salvage in this weird looking building. Figured we could find a use for them, why?"

Goddess Willow smiled to herself.

"I think I have an idea to deal with your vampire problem." She replied

Byron looked at the white haired woman curiously.

"What?" he asked anxiously

"Beamolic crystals are used for holding and releasing energies. I've been working on a spell to break the Vampires invulnerability I think we can use these crystals as some kind of . . . bomb thing."

"You mean like a hand grenade?"

"Yeah I think so. I can charge them up before we go for the book. Do you think you could get them to me?"

Byron smiled at her happily.

"I think I can organize that." Byron said

"Good 'cause if I'm right this should solve it completely." Goddess Willow replied

"Solve what?" Buffy interrupted walking up to the pair of them

Goddess Willow turned and smiled to her.

"It's a surprise for Vampire me."

. . . Vampire Faith walked over and knelt down on the section of roof trapping Nighthawks leg. This caused more pressure-making Nighthawk scream in pain.

"It looks like it's just you and me mask girl." Vampire Faith as she held Nighthawk onto the ground, "I glad I made some room especially for you."

Vampire Faith leaned in. Nighthawk closed her eyes and Waited. Just before Vampire Faith sunk her teeth in Nighthawk opened her eyes angrily. He shoved the crystal Buffy slipped her roughly into Vampire Faith's chest. As it glowed brightly Vampire Faith looked down at Nighthawk in surprise

"Not the lone ranger!" Nighthawk yelled

There was a bright flash of light Vampire Faith jumped up as flame engulfed her. Nighthawk looked seriously at her as Vampire Faith turned to dust. She flopped back onto the ground and breathed heavy sight of relief.

Rebecca struggled against Becky's strength but to no avail. The uber-slayer had a firm grip around her neck. Angel watched anxiously as Becky slowly began to apply pressure.

"Poor daddy," Angelus said in mock sadness, "powerless to stop his baby girl from dieing. And he tried so hard as well."

Angelus reached inside his pocket. He pulled out the Star of Asgeroth and bounced it lightly in his hand.

"If only you knew how to destroy this thing you could save everybody."

Angel looked over at Rebecca. He nodded subtly to her and she nodded back. Moving quickly Rebecca lifted her right leg and kicked out Becky's left. Becky toppled onto the floor releasing her grip. This got Angelus' attention. As soon as his eyes shifted from Angel he lifted his legs and kicked Angelus in the chest, releasing his grip. Angel dropped to his feet and charged his double slamming him hard against the wall. He started to pound his face and body with a series of blows followed by a knee to the stomach. As Rebecca watched Becky slowly climbed back onto her feet. She was about to grip Rebecca's head when her double caught her in the stomach with her elbow putting Becky off balance. Stepping back she flipped Becky over her shoulder slamming her hard into the ground. She put her foot on Becky's throat and glared down at her.

"Little tip for next time. Try breathing quietly." Rebecca remarked

Becky grabbed her leg and twisted suddenly. Rebecca swung around and was forced onto her knees. Becky flipped back up and put her back in headlock cutting off her air supply.

"I'll remember that." Becky growled as the slayer turned blue.

Realizing that there wasn't much time left. Rebecca used all of her strength and pushed off the ground. She flipped over Becky forcing her to release her grip. Rebecca landed on her feet and, using her slayer strength, tossed Becky across the room before she could get back on her feet Rebecca charged at her catching her in the chest with a flying kick. Becky sailed back and smashed through a load-bearing pole. As she struggled to her feet the roof above began to creak. Suddenly it collapsed on top of the uber-slayer bringing three other rooms above it with her.

Angel and Angelus stopped fighting long enough to witness what looked like the end of Becky. Rebecca used this moment to catch Angelus off guard. She moved in and struck him with an uppercut. Angelus stumbled back. He had not time to recover as Angel kicked him in the chest. The coordinated attacks by the slayer and the vampire forced Angelus against the far wall. As he hit the wall he looked at the both of them and laughed.

"Wow. It's great to see a family do pointless things together," Angelus said smugly, "you both know you can't win. Look around you the apocalypse is nearly finished and as long as I have the star there is nothing you can do about it."

Rebecca looked at Angelus curiously. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Star of Asgeroth. She held onto the chain and swung it in front of him.

"What you mean this thing?" she asked innocently

Angelus frowned. He fished around inside his jacket pocket and felt something unusual. He pulled it out and examined it. The small crystal in his hand started to glow brightly. Angelus looked up at the smug looking Angel.

"You son of a bi . . ." He said angrily as there was a bright flash of light and Angelus burst into flames.

They covered their eyes as Angelus exploded into dust. Angel looked at her curiously.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked curiously

"Paid a couple of guys on campus ten bucks to show me." Rebecca replied smugly, "money well spent I'm thinking."

Rebecca dropped the star into her hand. Suddenly she felt the strangest sensation go up her arm. It didn't feel like pain it was more a warm tingly sensation. This was weird it felt like this the first time she held the star something must have changed.

"Rebecca?" Angel asked curiously.

Rebecca shook the sensation away and looked up at Angel. There was something in her expression that didn't sit right with him.

"I'm okay," she replied distantly, "it's been a long week."

Angel nodded. Rebecca looked past him to the collapsed section of the building.

"Don't think we're gonna have anymore uber-slayer problems." Rebecca continued.

"Looks like it," angel replied thoughtfully, "come on we better find the others."

Meanwhile Shona and Buffy ran as quickly as they could through the building. Vampire Buffy was hot on their heals and gaining fast. They both rounded a corner and soon realized that it was a dead end. They turned just as Vampire Buffy arrived.

"What's with the running? Didn't you get the memo? Us vamps rule this world." Vampire Buffy said

"You mean rule as in Angelus tells you what to do and you follow like obedient puppies?" Buffy replied

"Like you didn't follow Giles like that," Vampire Buffy replied

"No that that's what's called working in a team."

"Are we killing her now or what?" Shona asked

"I think this is a good a time as any." Buffy replied.

Buffy and Shona rushed Vampire Buffy. Caught her at full speed sending her flying down the hall. As the two slayers stormed down to continue Shona pulled out the crystal from her pocket. Vampire Buffy saw this and realized quickly it was bad news. Waiting for the right moment she caught Shona's hand with a spin kick forcing her to drop the crystal. She then kicked Buffy in the face followed by tripping Shona onto her back. Buffy quickly regained her footing and charged at her double clothes lining her onto the ground. She tried to hold her down but since Vampire Buffy knows all of her moves she easily knocked Buffy off from on top of her. Vampire Buffy jumped back onto her feet and smiled victoriously at the two slayers.

That was short lived when Rebecca, brandishing a piece of fallen roof, struck her from behind. Shona looked up at her with relief.

"Need a hand?" Rebecca asked helping Shona back onto her feet.

"I think they have everything under control." Angel said from behind them.

Shona picked up the disguarded crystal and tossed it as hard as she could at Vampire Buffy. It struck her on the head and began to glow. There was the brilliant flash of white light and Vampire Buffy burst into flames. Both Shona and Buffy looked relieve at their sudden arrival.

"You guys okay?" Buffy asked Rebecca and Angel

"All good. Though I cant say the same for my double." Rebecca replied

"What happened?"

"Had an encounter with a collapsing roof."

Shona's eyes opened wide.

"Nighthawk! She's still trapped up there!" she exclaimed

Nighthawks head was swimming. This was the second time she had blacked out from the pain of her leg. She looked around hazily and thought people were standing over her but is wasn't fully registering. Suddenly the weight pressing on her broken leg was lifted and a feeling of relief came across her.

Angel carefully scooped her up off the ground as Buffy, Rebecca and Shona put the section of roof back onto the ground. Buffy inspected Nighthawks leg.

"Looks pretty bad. Think we need to get her to the doc back at the colony." She said seriously

Nighthawk looked up at Angel and smiled.

"Mommy?" she asked groggily

"Not exactly." Angel replied

Goddess Willow finished gathering the energy she needed she gathered it into a ball at tossed it at Vampire Willow. Vampire Willow smiled. The carpet holding her in place exploded and she rolled out of the way of the oncoming energy. Turned around by the blast Goddess Willow lost sight of her double. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hair. Vampire Willow pulled her around and slammed her head against the wall. She then kicked her in the back sending her topping to the ground. Vampire Willow raised her hand and Goddess Willow felt her throat begin to close over. She dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"I wanted to be your friend." Vampire Willow said upset, "But you still want to be friends with that mean Angel."

Goddess Willow glared up at her. Her throat was nearly completely closed over making it impossible to talk. Looking behind her she noticed a chair lying on its side. She concentrated hard and the chair slowly hovered into the air. It flew across the room and hit Vampire Willow Square in the back at incredible speed. This broke her concentration long enough for Goddess Willow to climb back onto her feet. She punched her double across the jaw and sent her flying to the other side of the room. Goddess Willow quickly gathered energy and shot it at her double. Vampire Willow countered with a force field. After a few moments both Willows stopped.

"You didn't think that was gonna stop me did you?" she asked smugly

Goddess Willow smiled in return.

"No I didn't" she replied and gestured Vampire Willow to look down at her feet.

Vampire Willow did so just in time to see a bright flash of light. To her horror she burst into flames and exploded into dust.

Byron and Xander checked over the colonists as the others returned from their individual adventures. Xanders looked at them anxiously

"What happed?" he asked

"Vampire Willow." Angel replied still holding Nighthawk carefully.

Xander rolled his eyes.

"Great can't wait to see what Angelus is gonna do to us next."

"Actually that's no longer gonna be an issue."

Xander looked curiously at Angel

"Sorry could you say that again into my hopeful ear."

"Angelus is dust." Angel replied

"But we still have to deal with Vamp Willow."

There was a bright flash of white light and Goddess Willow appeared next to them. She smiled at them excitedly

"That's one Vampire-Witch completely Dustified." She said

Xander leaned up against the van in shock.

"So . . . This is all over?" Xander asked in shock

"Almost," Buffy replied, "We still need to find a way of destroying that Star of Asgeroth. Which you do have right?"

"Rebecca's keeping it safe." Angel replied.

Rebecca sat nearby on a rock. She held the star in her hand and just stared at it. The still felt the strange energy running through her arm. It almost feels like she was supposed to have the star. She not exactly sure how she know this but it felt right

It felt like it was her job to destroy it.

Slowly she got to her feet and turned to face the rock. She knelt down on her knees and readied herself.

This was it. In one swift stroke both worlds will be safe and the threat of Angelus and the Vampire-Witch will finally come. Rebecca breathed in and raised the star to strike . . .

Suddenly her arm was grabbed. Rebecca was thrown violently to the ground. She looked up in shock as Becky knelt on her chest pinning her to the ground. From her cargo pocket she pulled out the second hand gun she got form the Wolfram and Heart armory and pressed it against her forehead. Shona walked over to try and find Rebecca. Becky noticed Shona approaching and pressed the gun harder into Rebecca.

"Back of guard dog!" Becky yelled, "Unless you want your friends brain matter sprayed all over the ground."

Shona stopped moving. She glared at Becky angrily.

As Nighthawk was getting patched up at the van she noticed the stand off between Becky and Shona. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god." She said quietly

"What?" Xander asked

Nighthawk pointed over to the drama unfolding and Xander stood up in shock.

"Buffy!" he called out catching the slayer generals attention along with everyone else's. Slowly the group filed around Shona. Becky scanned the crowd and glared angrily when she saw Angel. Angel slowly walked forward.

"That's enough Becky it's over. Angelus and Vampire Willow are dead."

"It's not over Angel," Becky replied.

Suddenly the area was surrounded by thousands of vampires. Unbeknownst to the team at colony 17 Angelus instructed his vampire army to follow Becky if anything happened to him and Becky was taking full advantage of this.

"This is where the rules change," Becky yelled to the crowd, "No more toying with the enemy, no more games! It's either kill or be killed. You have three days get ready."

"For what?" Byron asked

"For me to destroy colony 17. I suggest you get back there get ready because there's gonna be no one left standing."

The crowd stood in Silent shock. Becky looked around the crowd furiously.

"Do you want me to kill you all right now? MOVE IT!" she yelled

The crowd started to file quickly back into the bus. Angel stepped forward to try and collect Rebecca.

"Not so fast Vampire!" Becky yelled at him

She stared into the terrified eyes of Rebecca.

"She stays with me." Becky continued fiercely


	16. Zero hour

Chapter 15: Zero hour

Becky rolled out the floor plan for colony 17 across the table. She stood up straight and looked out over the six vampires standing in front of her.

"This is how this is gonna work, "she explained, "By now Bryon would have doubled the security on every entrance and exit to the colony which means that it's going to be impossible to get in from the front entrance."

"If it has more security how are we going to get in?" one of the vamps asked

"Simple. We're going in from the roof."

Becky pointed to the floor plan. She looked at each of the vampires seriously.

"Not many people know this but there is a weak spot in the roof above the rec room. I was originally gonna be using it as an escape path but we're using it as an entrance point. I want three teams with me on the roof the rest I want blocking the exits. Any questions?"

The vampires looked at the floor plan silently. Only one of them looked around confused.

"Yeah I have one," he said in an annoyed tone, "why are we listening to this human instead of eating her?"

Becky glared at this Vampire as she stormed around the desk. Balling her fist she slammed him in the stomach. A wave of energy swept over the vamps body. Looking at the uber-slayer in shocked pain he exploded into dust. As the glove stopped glowing Becky dusted it clean. Vampire Willow wasn't kidding when she said it would keep the troops inline. She looked at the remaining five.

"Any other questions?" she asked

The vamps looked at each other nervously. They shook their heads.

"Good. Get ready to go we leave for the colony in an hour."

"Wait," one of the other vamps asked, "Didn't you tell those colony guys they had three days?"

"I did. Colony 17 has three days we're attacking in an hour."

"What are we going to do about her?" another vamp asked gesturing to Rebecca who was chained up by the wrists.

Becky looked over to her seriously. She slowly walked up to the Generation S slayer.

"She's our leverage. They're not going to fight if they know she's still alive."

"Bite me." Rebecca exclaimed

"Don't need to," Becky replied, "got men anxious to do that for me."

Rebecca noticed the five vampires flanking Becky. They all looked hungrily at her. Becky gestured to return to the table and the vampires complied. One of the vamps studied the plans closely.

"This roof looks pretty tough. How are we going to get through it?"

Becky reached into her pocket. She pulled out the business card from Wolfram and Heart and looked at it

"I'm calling in a favor from a friend."

Offices of Wolfram and Heart, Los Angeles – 20 minutes later

Judson sat proudly as he watched the portal ripple and pulsate outside his window.

"Hello Judson." Becky said from behind him

Judson stumbled and collapsed off his chair. He stood up anxiously and backed cautiously into the corner of the room.

"Becky?" he asked curious

Becky walked over and leaned on the edge of his desk. She turned the card over and over in her hand.

"This thing really does work like Angelus said," she continued, "you owe me Judson."

"Hey, if this is about leaving you in that cage in the Hyperon I was just doing my job. The senior partners . . ."

"I'm not talking about the cage."

Judson looked her up and down. A wry smile crossed his face and he wandered calmly back to his desk.

"Alright," Judson asked as he sat back down, "if it's not the cage then what is it?"

"I'm about to solve your Angel problem."

"Always new you were an up and comer Becky," Judson replied happily, "What do you need from me?"

"Explosives. Can you help?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want them to go bang or boom."

Becky smiled evilly. This close to victory things seemed to be falling into place.

Back at colony 17 Shona entered the infirmary she looked at the empty bed worried.

"Hey doc where did Nighthawk go?"

Dr Reed walked out of his office and looked around the room.

"She was here a minute ago." Dr. Reed replied, "She seemed angry about something."

Shona turned and walked out of the room. She paced down the corridors until she found Nighthawk hobbling towards the exit. Shona walked up next to her.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I'm gonna get Rebecca back." Nighthawk replied determined

"Okay that's just crazy talk you can hardly walk on that leg let alone fight, come on I'll help you back to the infirmary."

Shona tried to take Nighthawk's arm. Nighthawk pulled herself free and continued on her way to the exit. Shona looked worried. As long as she has known Nighthawk she had never seen her this angry. She jogged over and blocked Nighthawk's path. Nighthawk glared at her.

"Out of my way Shona." Nighthawk snapped

"No. Not until you start usin' you head." Shona replied

"Out of the way or I'll move you myself!"

"You're not going last five minutes out there on your own."

"At lest I'm, like, trying to get Rebecca away from that psycho."

Nighthawk tried to move past Shona but she continued to block her path.

"What's wrong? I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me."

"I need her!" Nighthawk snapped back.

Nighthawk leaned against the wall and slid down onto the ground. She dropped her head into her hands. Shona knelt down next to her as Nighthawk looked over to her.

"I can't do this job Shona," she explained, "I-I'm scared all the time. I don't want to die. Rebecca . . . Rebecca was the one who talked to me about this stuff. What am I supposed to do?"

"What are you supposed to do?" Shona replied, "what about me? Did you ever stop and realize that it's you who keeps me going."

Nighthawk looked at her curiously

"What?" she asked

Shona smiled and put a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you may be a weird-ass but you keep my head on straight girl." Shona replied, "if I didn't have you around to annoy me I would have lost my mind a while ago."

"Wow," Nighthawk replied in surprised, "that's so sweet . . . in an insulting way."

Shona smiled.

"Come on I'll take you back to the infirmary."

Shona helped Nighthawk back onto her feet. She leaned heavily against Shona as she helped her down the hall.

"Hey maybe you'll start wearing a mask to." Nighthawk commented

"We had a moment here Nighthawk don't push It." Shona replied

Angel sat seriously in the mess hall. Buffy sat next to him.

"We will get her back." Buffy said reassuringly

Angel leaned his head back stressfully.

"God I am so sick of hearing that," he snapped, "This is all my fault."

"How? If you had made a move on Becky she would have shot Rebecca without hesitation."

"Not that. I should have never agreed to join Wolfram and Heart. If I had never taken that deal Rebecca would be safe and this dimension would have never existed."

"Neither would have Rebecca," Buffy commented, "It was because you joined Wolfram and Heart that she had a chance to live."

"So what I'm supposed to be grateful."

"I'm not saying that. What I am telling you is that, out of all this tragedy, Rebecca was a miracle."

Angel turned and smiled at Buffy. After all this time there was still that spark between them. Buffy lightly held his hand. What ever is thrown at them they know that they can deal with it and that, in the end, everything will be okay

Frag twisted the final bolt into place. He lifted his goggles and stared down at his creation.

"So are you sure these changes are gonna work?" he asked

"Uh huh," Goddess willow replied, "The energy used in the invulnerability spell is like any other energy wave. We just needed to find the opposite frequency to cancel it out."

"Cool," Frag said lifting the modified tazer rifle, "Can't wait to blast a few vamps with this thing. Hey maybe we should test it on Angel, You know, see if it works."

"That's not a good idea Frag. I don't think he'll like the idea of busting into flame."

"Oh, right."

Byron stepped into the tech room.

"Are they ready?" he asked seriously

"Yep. Just finished MacGyvering up the last one now." Frag replied

"Good. Get them out to the teams I want them ready to go at a moments notice."

Frag nodded. He lifted the first crate and rushed out of the room. Goddess Willow walked up next to him

"Think she gonna attack sooner huh?" she asked

"I want to be on my toes. This is Becky we're talking about and she knows this base better then I do. There is no telling what her plan is going to be."

Becky and the two hundred strong Vampire force behind her strode confidently into the decimated lobby of the government building above Colony 17. She knew perfectly well that, by now, Frag would be busy preparing for the invasion so he wouldn't be keeping a strong eye on the proximity alarms. They paced their way through the offices and down a few corridors until they reached the conference room at the back. Effortlessly she flung the huge conference table aside and moved to the center of the room. Gesturing for her tool one of the vampires handed her a sledgehammer. She pounded at the ground using her full uber-slayer strength until the cracks became wide enough for her to reach into. She ripped the floor apart like it was made of cardboard exposing the heavy metal ceiling of the bunker. Once enough of the roof was revealed she looked to the crowed of vampires.

"Ready?" she asked them commandingly

The vamps nodded and prepared themselves. From out of the middle of the group four vampires walked forward carrying a crate bearing the label "Wolfram and Heart". Ripping open the lid beck carefully lifted out the high explosive and placed it on colony 17 roof. She set the detonator and ordered everybody to move back. Originally Becky 'bang' option just to get into the colony but Judson made a convincing argument to go for the 'boom'. They hid themselves securely and waited.

Frag was on his way back to the tech room when he heard a strange 'clunk' sound coming from the rec room. He wandered in and investigated but nothing in there was the source. A moment later he heard it again coming from the ceiling. A low ticking sound followed this that he didn't recognize. It took him a few moments to figure out exactly what it sounded like. He opened his eyes in a panic and made a dash for the door.

"Holy fu . . . " he exclaimed just at the ceiling exploded.

The fireball streamed out of the rec room and snaked it way down the halls. Buffy and Angel felt the low rumbling in the mess hall. Angel stood up and looked out the doorway to investigate. Seeing the advancing fireball he ran back inside and hurdled over a table gripping onto one of its corners causing it to topple onto its side. Since this table was located in the corner of the room it became the perfect heat shield when the wall of fire entered the room. Buffy and Angel huddled together as fire engulfed everything then just as suddenly as it had arrived it vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked

"I don't know but I think I know who's responsible."

Becky dropped loudly into the rec room. Holding her gun tightly in her hand she was soon joined but the vampire army. Like the fire the vampires swept through the halls of the unprepared colony.

Having no time to escape the place became a bloodbath of feeding and violence. Byron watched the carnage on Frags computer.

"God damn it Becky!" he yelled at the screen as he picked up a tazer rifle.

Goddess Willow watched the screen angrily. There was no other option Becky had to be stopped now by any means.

Shona Helped Nighthawk into the mess hall. She sat her down on the nearest seat and joined Buffy and Angel.

"This would be where I'd ask what was going on but I think we all know who did it," she said.

"Yeah," Buffy replied seriously, "How are you two?"

"Fine, infirmary's total, had barely enough time to get Nighthawk out."

"Can you fight?"

"I can, Nighthawk can't. Those blasts knock her leg around. She can barely stand."

"You take Nighthawk Buffy." Angel said seriously, "I'll deal with Becky."

"Wait. We should do this together." Buffy replied

Angel smiled at her.

"I can't be killed remember?"

"Yeah but for how long. Things have gotten pretty whacko around here."

"Just get Nighthawk to safety."

Angel walked out of the room heroically before Buffy could argue. Shona joined him as he headed for the hotspot.

"I'm comin' with you." Shona ordered

"No your not." Angel replied.

Shona walked in front of Angel and blocked his path. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"No?" she exclaimed, "that girl kidnapped my best friend and tried to kill my other friend. I aint gonna just sit around when I can be pounding the smug expression of that bitches face."

Angel was about to reply but Shona determined look changed his mind.

"Alright but stay close."

Tazer blasts filled the air as the two opposing sides clashed. Both vampire and human fell in numbers at the battle heated up. Out of the middle of the vampire crowd Becky jumped out and snapped the neck of the first colonist. Kicking the tazer rifle into her hand she shot another three before continuing down the hall. About midway in the colony Becky ran into Angel a Shona.

The tension on both sides was high as they faced off against each other.

"This is what you call three days Becky?" Angel asked, "Think you need to update you calendars."

"Tough talk from a guy without a leg to stand on." Becky replied

"What makes you think I'm not going to rip your head off?"

Becky smiled evilly. She gestured for the first incentive to be brought forward.

"Two good reason . . . " Becky said

Rebecca, bound and gagged, was thrown roughly onto the ground.

" . . . You're not gonna touch me while I still have her and this."

From her jacket pocket she pulled out the Star of Asgeroth and swung it in front of them.

"I know you well enough to know that you cant save both of them Angel you could save one though. So what will it be the apocalypse or your daughter?"

Angel stood still. He looked deeply into Rebecca's defiant eyes, which literally screamed to go for Becky and the Star. As much as that is the right option he just couldn't do it. Becky put the star back in her pocket and looked seriously at Angel.

"That's what I though."

She nodded to the vamps behind her.

They rushed at Angel and Shona.

Byron and Goddess Willow worked their way down the charred halls of the colony. Byron could barely stand the smell of the cooked bodies of those poor colonists who didn't make it to cover. They rounded the corner and noticed the brawl between Angel, Shona and the vamps. Byron was about to fire when Goddess Willow motioned him to stop. She stepped in front of him and raised her hands. He felt a strong wind gather around her as energy swelled. In a sharp motion the energy shot out striking the vampire horde. They screamed in pain as they individually exploded into dust. Shona and Angel dropped to the ground exhausted.

"Thank god for you." Shona said tiredly

"Where's Becky?" Byron asked

"She skipped out during the battle," he replied looking seriously into Byron's eyes, "She has Rebecca with her."

"I'll try and make sure she's safe." Byron said as he moved down the corridor

"Where are you going?" Goddess Willow asked

"The only place she'll be." Byron replied

Becky typed a few commands into the main computer in the tech room. Only a hand full of people knew about the self-distrust frag installed and for a very good reason there was enough explosives to take out the entire building. Just before she hit the execute button she heard the charge of Byron's tazer rifle.

"That's far enough Becky." He said angrily

Becky turned slowly and glared at him.

"You've always supported me before Byron why stop now?"

"Before you only had the colony's best interest in mind. Now you're just doing this to make yourself feel better. You lost the human factor in all of this."

"That's cause I'm not human." Beck replied, "I'm better then that. I'm a god and I'm about to pass my judgment on your species."

Byron stepped in a little closer as Becky made a move for the execute button.

"You think your faster then me?"

"No just saner. If you were having a tough time Becky why didn't you come see me?"

"That's sweet Byron but I think your worrying about the wrong Becky."

Becky gestured to Rebecca who was lying on the floor next to him. Just as Byron took his eyes off her she hit the execute button and punched him across the jaw.

"Have a nice death Byron." She exclaimed

Becky picked up Rebecca and left the room.

Becky dropped Rebecca in an empty supply room. She knelt down next to her while pulling out the star of Asgeroth. She tossed it next to her and smiled

" Don't think I'm going to be needing this anymore," she told her double, "Figure if you want it so bad you can have it back since you're gonna be dead in a couple of minutes. See when the bombs go off this room is going to heat up pretty quickly to the point not even a slayer could survive."

Becky stood up and walked to the door. She turned to take one last look at her double.

"When you get to heaven say hi to mom for me would you." she said just before leaving and sealing the heavy door behind her.

A few meters away from the building there was a bright flash of white light. Willow dropped to the ground exhausted after transporting as many survivors out of the colony as she could before the self-destruct detonated. They all check themselves for injuries.

"Aright we need to put as much distance between us and the building." Byron ordered.

As the colonists get ready to move Byron moved over to Buffy.

"You think you and the other slayers can help with the injured?"

"Nighthawks still down but Shona and I are still capable. I'll talk to Angel as well." she replied

"Great, head north there's another colony . . ."

"Where's Rebecca?" Shona asked after doing a head count.

The slayers and angel look around desperately but there is no sign of her.

"She must be still inside," Buffy exclaimed, "Can you get us back in Willow?"

Willow looked up sadly from the ground.

"Sorry Buffy that last jump took a lot out of me." she replied

"There must be some way to get back in before . . ."

The ground shook as a huge fireball came from the center of the colony. They all watched in horror as the building imploded onto it's self.

"REBECCA!" Buffy screamed

"Think she must be deep cooking by now." Becky said walking through the crowd.

Angel growled and charged for her. He stopped abruptly as the group was surrounded by a large group of vampires. Becky slowly turned to face them.

"So this marks the end of the mighty Angel and his team," she said calmly, "They fought so bravely but in the end it was to much for them."

The group huddled together closer. Becky folded her arms and watched with interest.

"Kill them," she ordered her army.

Rebecca struggled desperately to get out of her bindings. The room shook as bombs exploded and the temperature in the room began to rapidly rise. After a few moments her binding gave way in the heat and Rebecca freed herself. She got back onto her feet and tried to find anyway she could escape. Becky chose this room for a reason and this became clear to her when she realized the room was sealed tight. She bent down and picked up the star of Asgeroth. By now the rooms heat was becoming unbearable.

Rebecca knew that there was little chance she was going to survive this but at least one more piece of good before she dies. She pulled back her arm and punched the Star of Asgeroth as hard as she could. The crystal cracked. The cracks spread it's self across the entire amulet. Suddenly the star began to shake rapidly. Light began to pour out of the fractured star.

Just as the door to the storage room collapsed and the flames entered. The Star of Asgeroth exploded . . .


	17. Divine intervention

Chapter 16: Divine intervention

" . . . So this marks the end of the mighty Angel and his team," Becky said calmly, "They fought so bravely but in the end it was to much for them."

The group huddled together closer. Becky folded her arms and watched with interest.

"Kill them," she ordered her army.

The group recoiled in fear as the vampire army approached. From behind Becky the sound of bending metal screeched through the air. She turned curiously to see what was making that noise. From the rubble that was colony 17 a small pile of scrap was being lifted from underneath. By this stage the entire group was curious about what was happening. Becky approached slowly. Suddenly the metal burst open. Out of the crevice in the ground Rebecca leaped out and landed on the ground with precision. Slowly she elevated herself back up to her full height and glared at beck.

Becky looked at Rebecca in shock. Although Rebecca's clothes were burnt and torn away she seemed perfectly fine. Some surrounding vampires advanced on Rebecca. Moving at indescribable speed she kicked the first one back about 20 feet while, with one hand, she threw another high into the air. The rest of the advancing vamps stopped and backed off.

Angel shook his head in disbelief. He had seen Rebecca's expression before but not on her.

It belongs to another he knew.

Colony 17 storage room – five minutes ago

Rebecca knew that there was little chance she was going to survive this but at least one more piece of good before she dies. She pulled back her arm and punched the Star of Asgeroth as hard as she could. The crystal cracked. The cracks spread it's self across the entire amulet. Suddenly the star began to shake rapidly. Light began to pour out of the fractured star.

Just as the door to the storage room collapsed and the flames entered. The Star of Asgeroth exploded . . .

. . . then suddenly there was silence. Rebecca opened her eyes and looked around in disbelief. The door, the flame everything was frozen in time. Not entirely sure what happened she figured it was a side effect of the stars destruction.

"Hey," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Rebecca turned around surprised. Behind her stood a girl calmly. Form the look of her she was about sixteen years old with short brown hair and brown eyes. The hospital gown she was wearing bellowed slightly as if it was reacting to wind.

"Hi?" Rebecca replied confused

"Are you alright?" the mystery girl asked

"I don't know. What happened? Am I dead?"

"I don't think so. This is something different."

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. There are people to save."

Rebecca stared at the girl curiously. This was making no sense what so ever though there was something familiar about this girl.

"So . . . Becky. Do you think we can take her?"

"I don't think so," Rebecca replied hesitantly, "she's stronger and faster then me . . . why? Do you think we can take her?"

The girl smiled.

"Not alone," she replied confidently, "but what if we worked together."

There was something in this girls tone that sounded reassuring. It almost sounded like it was coming from inside her own head. This was just too much she vaguely remembers a rush of energy entering her body as the star exploded but that doesn't explain her mysterious visitor. The girl stuck out her hand. Against her better judgment Rebecca reached out her own and took it. Then there was a bright flash of light.

"You!" Rebecca said angrily as she stood in front of Becky.

Becky had had enough of this girl she charged and swung out with a right hook. Rebecca dodged the attacked and the three others that followed. Becky pulled back her fist and threw her punch at full strength. Rebecca caught it and held it effortlessly.

"You suck at being me." Rebecca said fiercely

Rebecca pushed Becky back across the ground. She slid for about ten meters before coming to a stop just before the group. Rebecca stormed up and grabbed Becky angrily by the collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at Becky, "I didn't spent five years of my life defending this colony and another six trapped in the Star of Asgeroth so that you could just waltz in and destroy it."

Becky looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked desperately

Rebecca glared at her Angrily. She hoisted her high of the ground.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" Rebecca growled

Rebecca dragged Becky closer to her.

"I'm the original Becky!"

Rebecca punched Becky in the jaw. She dropped her to the ground roughly and side kicked her in the chest.

Becky was right about one thing the rules had changed. Destroying the Star of Asgeroth not ended the apocalypse it released the essence trapped inside which combined with her own essence.

She was no longer Rebecca Summers college student and Gen S slayer she was Rebecca Summers the Uber-Slayer. And now having four times the speed and strength of a standard slayer she was now stronger then her evil counter part. But there was much more to her ability then just the uber-slayer power, which she will soon learn over time.

Becky charged in and tried to attack again. Rebecca ducked under her punch and countered with a knee to the chest. Becky dropped hard. Before she could get back onto her feet Rebecca kneeled down on her chest pinning her to the ground.

"Look familiar?" Rebecca said menacingly, "I think it's time you got what is coming to you."

Rebecca placed her hand on Becky's stomach and concentrated. Suddenly Becky began to glow. Her aura started to snake down to Rebecca's hand until the entire light was there. With a mighty pull she wrenched her hand back taking the energy with it. Becky screamed.

She wasn't sure how but Rebecca just stripped her of her slayer power. Rebecca stood up slowly as the ball of energy hovered just above her hand. Placing her other hand on top she began to concentrate the ball of energy began to shimmer. Slowly it shifted color from orange to white. Rebecca looked around the group at the sea of confused vampires. In one swift motion she flicked her arms out.

The energy ball flew in all directions like a shockwave. As it passed the vampires they began to bust into flame. One by one they exploded into dust until the only vampire left standing was Angel. Rebecca looked down at the scared looking Becky. She knelt back down and pulled the gun from Becky's cargo pocket.

Rebecca pointed it at the former uber-slayer and pulled back the hammer. Becky closed her eyes and waited for the shot. Slowly Rebecca shook her head.

"Byron." She called out.

Byron walked out from the crowd and Rebecca handed the gun to him.

"Think you need to put her where she wont bother anyone ever again."

Byron smiled.

"You got it Rebecca." he replied

Rebecca looked up at the confused L.A. gang.

"Come on lets go home." She said

Byron watched the heroes walk away. A couple of the colonists drag Becky to her feet.

"So what now Byron? Gonna stick me in darkest hole you can find."

Byron turned back to Becky.

"No that's not going to work for me anymore." He replied, "Rebecca might be forgiving but I'm not. Not anymore."

Byron aimed the gun at Becky's forehead.

"This is for my son!"

The group heard the gunshot but did not react. They knew who fired and whom it was aimed at. There was not going to be a tear shed for Becky.

As for Rebecca the group had noticed a change in her demeanor since the fight. Shona caught up to Rebecca to investigate.

"You okay beck?" she asked

"I'm fine." Rebecca replied sternly

"What the hell happened to you in that mess?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You used magic back there that aint nothing."

"Let's keep moving we don't have much time."

"Okay now your staring to sound like her. What the hell is going on?"

Rebecca suddenly flinched. She stopped walking and looked around surprised.

"Whoa," she said in shock, "That was weird."

"You're telling me. Do I have to keep asking what happened?"

"Think it had something to do with me breaking the star of Asgeroth."

"I thought that nothing could break it or there was a prophecy or something?'

"Let's just try and work it out back home."

They arrived back to where the portal back to L.A. was. When the star was destroyed the universes began to rapidly separate back to where they belonged and by the time they arrived the portal was nearly closed.

"Willow!" Buffy screamed.

Goddess Willow raced forward and threw out a bolt of energy to try and keep the portal open. The portal slowed slightly but didn't stop.

"I can't," Goddess Willow replied, "it's too strong."

Willow collapsed to the ground. Rebecca looked at portal curiously. She stepped forward out of the crowd and slowly raised her hand. She focused her energy on the portal. Suddenly the portal began to swirl and pulsate. It stopped shrinking immediately and began to grow. After a few moments it was big enough for them to cross. Shona looked at her in shock.

"Okay how the hell are you doing that?" she asked

"I don't know," Rebecca replied mystified, "I just knew I could."

The group wasted no time. They all piled through the portal at full speed. Rebecca was the last one across she dive rolled through swung around and sealed the portal closed. They all lay panting on the ground. They had done it both universes are now safe. Rebecca was about to stand when a searing pain shot through her head. Her mind began to flood with a second set of memories. At first she was confused about what she was seeing but it didn't take long to realize whose memories they were.

Buffy and Angel looked at Rebecca concerned as Rebecca covered her mouth in shock. Angel knelt down to see what the problem was but as soon as he got near her she scuttled away from him quickly.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed

The Hyperon Hotel, Los Angeles – the next day

Alex waited anxiously with Shona and Nighthawk in the lobby. In front of them a large pile of bags sat ready for the trip to Rome. Nighthawk leaned her head against her brother sadly. As much as Buffy felt it would be best for Rebecca to go with her to Rome she wanted her to stay. As for Alex the strange behavior Rebecca displayed when she returned last night troubled him deeply. No body knew exactly what happened to her and Rebecca wasn't speaking about it.

Buffy walked slowly down the stairs. The trio looked anxiously at her.

"How is she?"

Buffy looked down to them and frowned in defeat.

"I honestly don't know. She woke up three times last night screaming but she wont says what's wrong. I honestly don't know what to do." Buffy replied

From behind her Rebecca slowly walked down the stairs. She looked at her friends and her fiancée and smiled

"Hey." She said weakly

"You should be resting," Buffy said

Rebecca rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Can't sleep," she replied, "besides I need to talk to these three before I go."

Rebecca walked down to Shona and Nighthawk. She looks into their eyes and hugs them both tightly.

"You keep each other safe okay." She said.

"You got it." Shona replied.

Nighthawk simply nodded as the tears rolled down her cheek. Rebecca released them and pouted at Nighthawk.

"I'm not going to be gone forever. Just until I figure out what's wrong with Me." she tells Nighthawk reassuringly

"I know," Nighthawk sniffled, "it's just that, like, you're gonna be on the other side of the word. What if I need to talk to you about stuff?"

"You have Aunt Buffys number right?" Rebecca replied, "Anytime you need to talk I'll be there."

Nighthawk nodded. Rebecca smiled and turned her attention to Shona.

"Your in charge now. Keep the girls alive." She said

"Alright but I'm just keeping the seat warm till you get back." Shona replied, "damn I'm gonna miss you girl."

Rebecca and Shona hug. Although she couldn't she Shona's face she knew the tears were rolling. After Shona she moved to Alex. She dropped her head down guiltily.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Alex." She said sadly.

Alex smiled at her warmly and lifted her head up.

"Hey. This was none of your fault. You just concentrate on getting better so you can come back alright."

She smiled back at him. This reminded her why she dated him in the first place. Alex reached into his pocket.

"I just want you to remember one thing while your over there . . ." He said

He pulled out her engagement ring and slipped it back on her finger.

" . . . You made a promise to me Rebecca summers and I'll wait for you as long as you need."

The tears started to roll down Rebecca's cheeks. She flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Outside they heard the horn of the taxi.

"We got to go Rebecca." Buffy said

Rebecca nodded as she picked up her back she noticed Angel sitting sadly in the back courtyard. She frowned.

"She goodbye to him for me will you." she said to the group.

Buffy watched as Rebecca left the hotel. She looked out at Angel and sighed.

Buffy joined angel in the warm sunshine she notices that he had been quiet most of the evening.

"I'll make sure you know what's happening to Rebecca," she prompted

"She told me not to touch her." angel said miserably

"Look none of us know what's going on. I contacted Giles he's going to meet us at the airport."

Angel didn't reply. Buffy moved in closer and put her arm around him.

"We will work this out together. Like it or not we're family now. And I never abandoning my family."

"There's something about this that just doesn't feel right. Didn't you say that Giles, hell dimension Giles, told you that there was some kind of prophesy attached to destroying the star?" Angel asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"If that was true then why was Rebecca able to destroy it?"

"It was pretty hot in that room maybe it melted or something."

"Then what about the uber-slayer strength, the magic and the portal manipulation."

"We'll figure it out Angel," Buffy replied in a calm tone, "Rebecca's going to be fine."

"I don't know Buffy," angel replied seriously, "I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. Something huge and that Rebecca's going to be caught in the middle."

The changes to Rebecca had made angel extremely nervous. Unbeknownst to all forces were already at work to put things in motion.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rome, Italy – two months later

Rebecca and Buffy sat quietly on the bench overlooking the festivities. They had herd about this cultural festival and decided to check it out. Buffy looked over to her niece and Smiled

"So you feeling any better this morning?" she asked

"Got a good night sleep last night," Rebecca replied, "first one in weeks without the nightmares."

Buffy put her arm around her and Becky leaded her hear on Buffys shoulder.

"Giles and Will are looking into it now so we should have some answers soon," Buffy replied, "hey, do you want me to buy you one of those coffees I can't pronounce?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"Alright wait right here."

Buffy wandered off in the direction of the café. Rebecca sat silently and watched the word go by.

"You are confused." A male voice said

Rebecca looked up to the source of the voice. It was a tall man with a kind face who was dressed like a monk He was flanked by two other monks.

"Pardon me?" Rebecca asked

"Your mind is trying to pull you down two different paths and you are not sure if either is right."

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Forgive my rudeness," the man replied, "my name is Brother Gabriel. I am one of the monks responsible for creating your mother."

Rebecca looked up at the man cautiously. Slowly she shifted away from him.

"Okay," Rebecca replied, "I'm going to be going now."

"I understand Rebecca. The nightmares of a life that wasn't yours are overwhelming. And the strange powers you acquired from destroying the Star of Asgeroth are equally confusing."

Rebecca was mystified. How did this monk know so much about what was happening? Brother Gabriel sat down next to her.

"What do you want with me?" Rebecca asked anxiously

"We are here to help you," Brother Gabriel explained, "and to tell you the true purpose of why you were created."

"I know why I was created. Wolfram and Heart used me to get Becky from the hell dimension."

"Oh no. That is the reason they think you exist. You birth was prophesized centuries ago."

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief. This was making no sense at all.

"What?" Rebecca asked

"Come with us Rebecca I promise to explain everything to you once we arrive."

"I can't," she replied, "Aunt Buffy will be back shortly."

"The Divine One is not willing Gabriel." The monk standing to Brother Gabriel's left hand side said anxiously

"Patience Brother Marcus," Brother Gabriel replied, "She is willing. Her fear holds back her true potential."

Brother Gabriel touched Rebecca lightly over her heart. There was a small static shock then suddenly waves of energy flowed from that spot."

Rebecca stood up anxiously as the energy filled her body. For the first time she felt the full force of her new power. She looked over to Brother Gabriel in shock

"Will you come with us Rebecca?" Brother Gabriel asked

"Alright," Rebecca replied.

Something strange was definitely happening to her and for some reason she felt these monks had the answer. Brother Gabriel took her by the hand and walked her away from the crowd. They entered and Alley. Brother Gabriel waved his hand and chanted something in Latin. In front of them a perfectly circular portal opened. On the other side it looked like some kind of temple. Rebecca looked hesitantly at it at first but the comforting look from Brother Gabriel made her forge on.

"I promise you will be ready to meet your destiny . . . Divine One." Brother Gabriel said as they walked through.

The portal closed behind them.

Buffy return back to the bench she looked up and noticed it was empty.

"Rebecca?" she asked curiously

Maybe she had gone for a walk to clear her head Buffy thought. It was then she noticed Rebecca's handbag still sitting there. Buffy dropped the coffees and looked around the festival anxiously

"Rebecca!" she called out

Buffy searched every inch of the carnival. By now she was frantic. She almost tackled any brunet that was near her. finally she ran to the center of the festival.

"REBECCA!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
